Heartguard
by inolvidable23
Summary: Ysabeau McCorrigan era la futura reina de los Fae. Lauren Lewis su guarda espaldas humana elegida por su abuelo, Trick y su enamorado, Dyson. La atracción es inminente pero el misterio que las rodea puede terminar con todo lo conocen o llevarlas a un destino que estaba escrito para ellas antes de que nacieran. Todo dependía, de la voluntad de los dioses...
1. Prólogo

**A/N: **He vuelto! Bueno antes de nada mil gracias a todos y mientras Faegance termina de traducirse aquí os traigo la historia prometida "Hearguard" que espero que os guste mucho y que la disfrutéis tanto como yo disfruto escribiéndola.

Antes de dejaros el prologo y el cap.1 deciros como ya sabeis que nada me pertenece (si no todos lloraríamos y tendríamos doccubus a montones) y que todo este trabajo se lo debo a **kroll22 **quien tuvo esta genial idea y quiso que la escribiera, muchas gracias por ofrecerme tu idea, de verdad.

Y ahora ahí va!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologo: Born In God Hands<strong>

**El onlimpo, siglos atrás**

Ya estaba aquí.

No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían mientras la acunaba contra su pecho con tanta delicadeza, la bebe acababa de nacer de una manera poco convencional para los dioses y aún así, era lo más bello que había visto en su vida.

Su diosa, su pequeña Siria.

Miro a la mujer que amaba y la que le había dado el placer de concederle una hija y le sonrió dandose cuenta del enorme esfuerzo que había tenido que hacer para traer a aquel tranquilo ser a sus vidas en medio de una guerra entre dioses que no les dejaría en paz.

-Es hermosa.-susurro la mujer.

-Tiene tu pelo.-dijo acariciando la cabeza de la bebe.-...y mis ojos...

-Gracias por esto.-susurro la mujer.

-No, gracias a ti...

-¡Señora!

Las puerta de sus aposentos en el olimpo se abrieron de par en par mientras uno de sus soldados entraba de golpe mirandola con todo el pesar y la desesperación que podia mostrar.

-¿Que pasa, Céspedes?-pregunto la diosa.

-Estamos perdiendo efectivos, la necesitamos.-dijo el soldado.

La diosa miro sobre la mujer tendida en la cama y la bebe que ahora sostenía en brazos, no podía dejar que llegaran hasta ella, no por mucho que hubieran puesto precio a la cabeza de su pequeña.

No dejaría nunca que el Zeus pusiera una mano sobre su bebe.

-Esta bien, Céspedes, llama a Acacia y dile que traiga a su mejor valkyria.-dijo la diosa.

-¿Que haces?-pregunto la mujer tendida en la cama.

-No podemos dejar que la toquen, Atenea...no puedo permitirlo.-dijo la diosa.

Era una opción peligrosa, de hecho era la peor pero como varios dioses hicieran eónes atrás, tenía que forzarse a elegir entre la muerte de su bebe o separarse de ella.

Y si ese era el caso, no habría elección.

Miro a la mujer delante de ella, la diosa de la lucha y su mayor fuente de energía, Atenea era la mujer digna de batalla y como ella, entendía que su bebe no podía estar en esta tierra con todo este dolor y muerte rodeandola.

Aunque decirle adiós nada más verla nacer...

-Artemisa...-susurro Atenea con lágrimas en los ojos.-...no hay otra manera, ¿verdad?

Artemisa sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos, no quería otra cosa que encontrar otra manera pero no la había, tenía que dejar a su hija en el mundo de los mortales, donde Zeus no la encontrara jamás.

Donde pudiera tener una vida normal sin saber jamás su procedencía.

-Señora, estan aquí...-susurro el soldado.

Acacia, una joven valkyria y la mejor de ellas se inclino al verla mientras la joven que la acompañaba hacia lo mismo manteniendo su vista curiosa en la bebe que Artemisa sostenía.

Algo normal teniendo en cuenta que era la diosa de la caza y como tal, no solía coger bebes, solía verlos morir.

-Acacia...necesito un favor.-dijo Artemisa.

-Si, señora.-dijo Acacia.-...lo que sea...

-Quiero que lleves a mi hija Siria a la Tierra...-dijo Artemisa sintiendo su voz romperse.-...quiero que te hagas cargo de ella y que la cuides como si fuera una más de las tuyas.

-Señora...-susurro Acacia.

-Te pido esto como un favor.-dijo Artemisa.-...las dos, yo y Atenea te lo pedimos, salva a nuestra hija.

Acacia las miro a las dos antes de asentir levemente acercandose para mirar a la bebe quien se despertó y la miro con sus ojos marrones hermosos que enseguida capturaron el corazón de la valkyria.

-Lo haré, mi señora.-dijo Acacia.

-Gracias.-dijo Artemisa.-...ahora ve, Acacia y buena suerte.

La valkyria asintió pasandole el bebe a su joven compañera quien miro al pequeño ser justo antes de desaparecer con su maestra dejando a las dos diosas mirando el espacio que habían ocupado antes.

-No volveremos a verla.-sollozo Atenea.

Artemisa suspiró besando la cabeza de la otra diosa mientras las palabras de la madre de su bebe se le clavaban en el alma.

No, no volverían a verla pero por lo menos, acababan de salvarla de un destino peor que la muerte.

-Adios, diosa de la fuerza y la caza, dotada con las mejores técnicas de lucha y la mejor inteligencia,que la suerte te acompañe.-murmuro Artemisa.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: Life In Earth**

_26 años después, Toronto, Canada_

-Esta actitud tuya no me esta gustando nada Ysabeau, tienes que aprender a comportarte ahora que todos saben quien vas a ser en el futuro.

Ysabeau McCorrigan o Bo, como le gustaba que la llamaran suspiró visiblemente aburrida mientras su abuelo repetía por quinta vez sus obligaciones como futura reina de su raza y las cosas prohibidas o bien vistas que podía hacer.

Odiaba esa vida y odiaba esas normas.

-Vamos Trick, no fue para tanto.

Bo miro a su lado a su mejor amiga y gran aliada de la familia Kenzi Malikov quien tenía una mirada totalmente inocente en su cara mientras intentaba calmar a su prehistorico abuelo por lo que había pasado en el bar.

Cosa de la que ella no tenía ninguna culpa ya que no había empezado la pelea.

-Kenzi, si fue para tanto. Una reina no puede tener esos comportamientos, no puede pelearse con sus subditos por un humano y por su puesto que no puede meter en la pelea a su escudero-dijo Trick con enfado-¿Viste como dejaron al pobre Dyson?

-No le pedí que se metiera-dijo Bo defensivamente.

-Aunque es verdad que ver ese espectaculo de abdominales fue increible-murmuro Kenzi.

Bo tuvo que reir ante el comentario de Kenzi a pesar de que su abuelo estaba que echaba humo cosa que ella no podía entender. Si ella iba a ser la reina, debía mirar por todos por igual, ya fueran su gente o los humanos.

No debería distinguir y no iba a hacerlo por mucho que Trick se empeñara.

-Teneis suerte de que fuera en mi bar porque si esto llega a pasar en un bar humano y Dyson tiene que transformarse en su forma de lobo tendríamos serios problemas-dijo Trick quien luego soltó un suspiro-. Ysabeau, Kenzi, solo os pido disciplina, esto es duro y me gustaría pasar lo más desapercibido hasta que te coronaran para no meternos en más problemas.

Bo tuvo que asentir a eso, desde que se la nombrara como futura reina había estado sufriendo ataques de clanes rivales que querían el trono para ellos solos a pesar de que ella era descendencia directa por sangre.

De hecho, uno de esos ataques le habían forzado a transformar a Kenzi en una de los suyos con las leyes de sangre de su abuelo.

-Eh, Bo...-susurro Kenzi a su lado mientras Trick se giraba dandoles la espalda-...salgamos de aquí antes de que nos fría en cerebro con leyes.

Bo sonrió y asintió caminando lentamente detrás de Kenzi mientras las dos salían del despacho de su abuelo y respiraban el aire de la ciudad caminando tranquilamente hacia el viejo Camaro de Bo.

El último regalo de su padre antes de morir.

-¿En que pensabas mientras Trick hablaba?-pregunto Kenzi-. Yo pensaba en una enorme hamburguesa con queso y bacón que...

-En tí...en el día en que te transforme-dijo Bo mirando al volante.

Kenzi miro al suelo recordando ese momento. Aquel día, Trick las había mandado al consejo de la alianza para que con su firma y la de ella pudieran encontrar un paz entre Fae y humanos.

Algo que había sorprendido a Kenzi teniendo en cuenta que a parte de Bo, Dyson y Trick no conocía a ningun Fae amable en aquel momento.

El caso es que todo había sido una trampa del consejo y Kenzi había sido mortalmente herida hasta el punto de que Bo había tenido que darle parte de su chi y la había arrastrado hasta Trick, quien con la presión de su nieta, había convertido a Kenzi en Fae.

Nada más y nada menos que una Fae que podía controlar el tiempo atmosferico.

Y eso las había llevado a reafirmar su amistad hasta el día de hoy, donde era consideradas hermanas a ojos de todos los Fae.

-Lo importante es que estoy aquí, BoBo-dijo Kenzi-. Y siempre estaré aquí...

-Y menos mal, esto sería muy aburrido sin tí-dijo Bo tomando la mano de su amiga.

-Hablando de aburridos, deberiamos ir a ver a Dyson, lo metimos en un lio-dijo Kenzi-. Y creo que querrá un beso de su reina.

Bo estalló en carcajadas entonces asintiendo al tiempo que cambiaba el rumbo hacia el gimnasio del lobo para darle las gracias por salvarles el trasero a pesar de que sabía las razones que él había tenido para hacerlo.

Unas razones que ella no podía aceptar por mucho que su abuelo y el mismo Dyson insistieran.

_Yo decido mi vida, yo decido mi destino..._

Y nadie le haría pensar distinto, ni Trick, ni Dyson, ni su nuevo estatus como futura reina. Ella era quien era y nadie podría cambiarla jamás.

* * *

><p><em>Izquierda...uno...<em>

_Derecha...tres..._

_Delate y detrás dos..._

Respiró hondo concentrando sus energía en sus manos donde reposaban dos garras metálicas y espero...como toda buena luchadora a que sus atancantes fuera a por ella para atacarla.

_Primera regla...nunca ataques primero..._

Cerró los ojos y sintió el aire cambiando mientras el enemigo de la izquierda saltaba sobre ella y los de la derecha se lanzaron al suelo para evitar que esquivara el ataque por aire.

Algo valioso, si no la conocieran.

Con un leve salto giro su cuerpo haciendolo rodar en el aire mientras las piernas de sus enemigos intentaban golpearla hasta que abrió sus piernas para caer de nuevo al suelo de manera felina y levantó la mirada a sus oponentes que se detuvieron y la miraron con admiración.

Y miedo.

_Regla número dos...golpea sin dar tiempo a reacción..._

Sonrió lanzandose contra sus enemigos sin darles tiempo a respirar golpeando con su puño a uno de ellos y luego usaba su otra mano para impulsarse en el suelo y usar sus piernas de remolino para golpear a los otros tres.

-Cuatro fuera...-susurro para si misma-...faltan cuatro.

Uno de ellos convocó una barrera para encerrarla mientras los otros dos saltaban dentro de su encierro y comenzaban a atacarla con sus armas pero ella ni siquiera se asustó. Sostuvo sus garras entre sus dedos y bloqueó cada ataque con fuerza para devolverlo a sus enemigos hasta que, con otra sonrisa cargada de confianza, uso sus garras para engancharlas con los bastones de sus enemigos y usarlos como trampolín para saltar y salir de la barrera.

Cayendo directamente delante de sus últimos oponentes...

_Regla número tres...nunca subestimes a tu enemigo..._

Dió una patada a un enemigo y luego al otro lanzandolos al suelo mientras finalmente el holograma se disipaba y ella entendía que aquel entrenamiento había terminado.

No por ella, si no por los Fae esparcidos por el suelo que estaban inconscientes y doloridos.

-Buen trabajo-dijo el Ash-. Estoy impresionado.

-Eso dices siempre-dijo ella-. Ahora, ¿puedo ir a casa, mama? He dejado a Vex sin cerveza y odia cuando le hago eso.

Escuhó las carcajadas del Ash antes de suspirar y salir del simulador, no se llevaba ni bien ni mal con el líder de los Fae de la luz y eso era notable por sus charlas pero él había visto lo buena que era en sus facetas como luchadora y doctora y la había contratado aún siendo una humana.

Las replesarias por aquello no se habían hecho esperar ya que los Faes, criaturas con poderes y una extensisima vida solían pensar que los humanos eran, por falta de mejor adjetivo, su comida.

Pero como en todo en esta vida, una vez había demostrado lo que sabía hacer y que Hale quedara fascinado con ella, le habían ofrecido el lado de la luz y su protección que ella había tomado no por ella, si no por sus acompañantes, Vex y Bruce.

Sus mejores amigos y los únicos Fae que habían dado algo por ella desde sus padres murieran en un accidente de coche cuando era una niña.

-Puedes irte-dijo el Ash-. Y recuerda que mañana tienes sesión de reconocimiento, no llegues tarde o tendré que tomar medidas.

-Me acostaré después de ver los dibujos-prometió ella mientras salía de la sala-. ¿Sabes Hale? Si alguna vez fueras menos estirado creo que me caerías mejor...

Hale era el nombre del acual Ash de la luz, un sirena con buenas intenciones pero demasiado llevado por su familia que lo tenían todo el día de un lado a otro arreglando un mundo que ya estaba patas arriba.

Por lo menos hasta que la nueva reina fuera coronada.

_Si...las noticias vuelan entre los Faes...literalmente..._

-Vete ya de aquí, Lauren-rió Hale-. Lo último que necesito es otro dolor en el trasero.

Lauren se encogió de hombros antes de recoger su chaqueta de cuero roja y soltarse el pelo de la coleta que se había hecho para entrenar, sus pantalones de entrenar se le pegaban a la piel y su camiseta de tirantes negra le dejaba movilidad para golpear a sus enemigos con fácilidad.

Pero fuera hacía frío y eso pudo notarlo cuando se puso la chaqueta y se acerco a su flamante moto, el último regalo de sus padres antes de que murieran.

Una ducati negra adornada con un rayo dorado que a su padre le gustaba decir que era como su pelo cuando ella corría en su adorada máquina.

-Hola pequeña-susurro cuando llegó a la moto-. Vamonos a casa.

Se subió en la moto y sonrió al escuchar el rugido del motor debajo de ella poniendo rumbo a la tienda donde compraría la cerveza antes de ir a casa para así poder cenar con sus dos grandes chicos.

Los únicos miembros de su familia que nunca la abandonarían.

**-Hearguard-**

Lejos de allí, en las montañas rocosas del Valle de los Caídos, una mujer miraba en el horizonte con un suspiro mientras la luna le daba el aspecto brillante de un ángel que todos creían que era.

Pero no era un ángel, estaba muy lejos de serlo.

Su historia era de las más tristes de su clan, pero nada le impedía ser lo que hoy era igual que nada le impedía el dolor que le había perseguido por años.

La habían dejado con humanos sabiendo que era lo mejor para ella, nadie la entendería y tras pasar un tiempo con ella sabían que no podrían mantenerla a salvo si estaba con ellas por lo que habían tenido que dejarla.

Y ahora que la necesitaban, no sabían donde encontrarla.

-¿Has sentido algo, Tamsin?-pregunto una mujer detrás de ella.

-No, Acacia...no puedo sentirla-susurro la rubia.

La mujer sacó de su bolsillo un colgante, un último recuerdo Acacia no había podido darle al bebe y suspiró, rezando para que pudieran encontrarla pronto por el bien no solo de este mundo, si no también de su verdadero hogar.

El Olimpo, el reino de los dioses.


	3. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Help In Light**

La luz del sol golpeó a Lauren despertandola de un salto solo para hacer que se golpeara la cabeza con uno de sus flexos de luz y gruñera de dolor mirando su extensa mesa de experimentos donde ella estudiaba a los Faes con el permiso siempre de su buen sabio Ash.

-A veces odio ser humana..-murmuro para si misma.

Como lo que era en este mundo, siempre tenía que estar al cargo de un Fae para ir con libertad aunque sabía que a estas alturas nadie se metería con ella, era más fácil caminar si sabían que estabas protegida por el mismisimo Ash.

Era una de las humanas que él tenía como si fueran de su propiedad, pero por lo menos Hale sabía mejor que mantenerla encerrada a sus pies como hacía con los demás.

Era una humana con suerte o eso pensaban los demás.

-Lauren, ¿otra vez dormida en tus experimentos?

La voz grave pero cargada de dulzura de Bruce la hizo sonreir mientras él acomodaba delante de ella la bandeja con un café, zumo de naranja y unas tostadas que tenían pinta de estar de muerte y le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Come, en una hora tienes reunión con el Ash-dijo Bruce.

-Oh...-gruño Lauren-. Por un momento lo olvide.

Bruce sonrió y besó su frente para dejarla sola mientras ella se tomaba su desayuno y se duchaba preparandose para un nuevo día de trabajo, por supuesto, como humana no tenía derecho a opiniones pero Hale le daba comodidades para hacer sus dos grandes pasiones.

Estudiar Faes y entrenar con ellos.

-¿Donde esta Vex?-pregunto Lauren caminando por el salón de su pequeño estudio en el centro de la ciudad.

-Ahí debajo-dijo Bruce-. Se va a levantar con una resaca increible.

-Dale mucha agua, fruta y si le duele mucho la cabeza paracetamol-dijo Lauren rápidamente-. Y por dios, si vomita, que no lo deje todo perdido.

-A sus ordenes, jefa-dijo Bruce.

Lauren sonrió saliendo de su apartamento a toda velocidad mientras se subía en la moto y se ponía en marcha hacia el laboratorio de la luz, quería revisar unos ADN's que el equipo de laboratorio había dejado la noche anterior cuando se estaba marchando tras su entrenamiento.

Porque, contra todo pronóstico, ella no solo era la mejor guardaespaldas del Ash, si no que también era su jefa de laboratorio.

-Doctora Lewis, los ADN estan esperandola en su mesa-dijo un técnico que se cruzó con ella en la entrada.

-Los vi anoche, Wallas-dijo Lauren-. Los revisaré enseguida.

-Bien y el Ash dice...-siguió el técnico.

-Dile a Hale que estaré en la sesión a tiempo-dijo Lauren.

Wallace la miro antes de asentir y marcharse dejandola sola para que ella pudiera llegar a su mesa y cogiera su bata para ponersela el tiempo que se quitaba su chaqueta. La mitad de este laboratorio la odiaba y la otra mitad le tenía miedo, cosa que a ella sinceramente no le importaba, pero aún así prefería trabajar con gente que no buscara el ataque a cada paso que daba.

Y Wallace era uno de ellos, por eso era su asistente personal.

Lauren sonrio para si misma cogiendo la muestra para mirarla detenidamente y luego ponerla en el ordenador, el complejo sistema de los Fae para averiguar el ADN se sostenía en la misma base que la de los humanos pero en este caso, los rasgos a encajar eran más complejos y podía haber millones en un mismo perfil haciendo que cada uno de los que lo estudiaba tuviera que emplearse a fondo aunque solo fuera para reducir el campo.

Este ADN encontrado en una victima humana era más raro todavía que los ADN Fae normales ya que parecía tener más de un perfil y eso lo hacía prácticamente irreconocible a todas luces.

Para todos, menos para ella.

Miro su reloj sabiendo que todavía tenia unos cuarenta minutos para hacer su reconocimiento y sonrió, podía rebajar a cientos las posibilidades en ese tiempo si nadie la interrumpía y se moría por intentar aquel reto.

_Reto aceptado Fae rarito..._

Iba a saber ese tipo o tipa quien era la doctora peleona, como Vex la llamaba, Lauren Lewis.

* * *

><p>Cuando Kenzi despertó vio a Bo ya sentada en la mesa de desayuno de Dyson y sonrió al ver que la joven llevaba puesto el kimono dragón que Dyson tenía de repuesto allí para cuando necesitaba al lobo para curarse.<p>

Algo totalmente normal cuando eras una sucubo que se alimentaba de energía sexual.

-¿Noche movida?-pregunto Kenzi sentandose a su lado.

-Ni que lo digas...-susurro Bo-...me sentí fatal por sus heridas así que tuve sexo con él para curarlo y...

-¿Y?

-He vuelto a complicar todo-dijo Bo en un suspiro.

Kenzi suspiró colocando una mano sobre la de su mejor amiga, entendía su situación ya que no era una fácil. Dyson era amigo de las dos pero siempre había estado enamorado de Bo y para ella era un buen amigo y un compañero de sexo pero sin amor.

Al principio, cuando Dyson y Bo comenzaron a salir, Kenzi le había dicho que el amor a veces venía con el tiempo pero después de pasar meses e incluso años las dos decidieron que aquello no iba a ser amor nunca y entonces Bo terminó con él.

Una ruptura que había hecho a Trick estallar en furia pero que Bo no habia cambiado sabiendo que si seguían juntos solo se harían daño los dos.

Y entonces, tiempo después, Dyson le había dicho que estaría a su lado, para siempre y desde entonces Bo se alimentaba de él para no dañar a humanos y mantenerse alejada de Faes desconocidos.

Algo que había avivado unas esperanzas que no existían.

-Buenos días, señoritas.

La voz de Dyson hizo que las dos se volvieran para ver al lobo quien las recibía con una enorme sonrisa mientras besaba a Kenzi en la cabeza y le robaba un beso a Bo que se apartó rápidamente de él con una leve sonrisa.

-Vestios porque tenemos que ir a ver a tu abuelo, hoy quiere enseñarte la tipología de los Fae-dijo Dyson con un café ya en su mano.

-Venga ya son...¡las 12!.grito Bo.

Salió corriendo hacia el cuarto en busca de su ropa mientras Dyson reía tras ella y Kenzi recogía también sus cosas yendose al baño solo para detenerse por el pasillo para mirar la cantidad de fotos que el lobo tenía con la familia de Bo y con ella.

Con Trick.

-Más que la pareja de Bo parece la del abuelo-murmuro Kenzi para si misma.

Caminó hasta el baño cerrando la puerta mientras le daba vueltas al problema de su amiga. Ella era muy protectora con Bo y odiaba que lo pasara mal porque su abuelo había decidido que Dyson debía ser su pareja y había alimentado las esperanzas de un lobo que esperaba que nunca se cumplieran por obligación.

Dyson era su amigo si, pero su prioridad era Bo, ahora y para siempre.

-¡Kenzi! ¡Vamos!-grito Bo.

-¡Ya voy!-grito Kenzi.

Si...al parecer tendría que meter las manos en aquel asunto para hacerle entender al viejo Trick que quizá, obligar a su nieta a estar con alguien no era la mejor opción.

Salió del baño a tiempo de ver a Dyson intentando besar a Bo y a Bo ponerle todos los inpedimentos del mundo por lo que los interrupió y se acerco a su amiga dandole un leve golpe cariñoso en el hombro al lobo.

-No acoses a mi amiga-dijo Kenzi saliendo con Bo por la puerta.

-Gracias...-susurro Bo al oído de Kenzi.

-Un placer...-respondió Kenzi.

Las dos amigas salieron riendo hacia el coche de Dyson cuando, de repente y ante el aullido del lobo las dos se giraron al mismo tiempo que el coche del chico estalló en pedazos lanzandolas a las dos al suelo.

-¡Bo! ¡Kenzi!

Dyson corrió hacia ellas asustado y cogió a Bo entre sus brazos mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Kenzi y miraba frente a él con un rugido quemando en su garganta sabiendo lo que había pasado.

Un ataque más y esta vez casi había dado en el clavo.

Por suerte las dos estaban bien y reaccionando.

-BoBo...-murmuro Kenzi levantandose del suelo lentamente.

-No tendré clases de tipología de nada hasta que no atrape a esos tipos-dijo Bo intentando correr tras sus atacantes.

Dyson la detuvo pegandola a su pecho mientras que con el otro brazo abrazaba a Kenzi a pesar de las protestas de las dos y negó con la cabeza, incapaz de dejar el miedo salir de su mente.

-Vamos a ver a Trick...-susurro Dyson.

-Dyson no...-comenzó Bo.

-¡Vamos a ver a Trick!-grito él.

Y ninguna tuvo el valor para negarselo después de que sus ojos brillaran oscuros y las mirara con la cara angustiada como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

Dejandoles bien claro lo cerca que había estado de perderlas.

-Vale...-dijo Bo tocando su cara-...vale, vamos a ver a Trick.

Sin decir nada más se marcharon de casa de Dyson cogiendo el Camaro de Bo que estaba en la parte de detrás y pusieron rumbo al local de Trick en busca de soluciones a una protección que ahora ya parecía prioritaria.

* * *

><p>Trick había estado furioso antes, pero nada comparado con lo de ahora dejando a Bo y Kenzi impresionadas mientras él arrastraba literalmente a Dyson a la parte de atrás de su local dejandolas completamente solas.<p>

-¿Acaba de culparlo por no hacer que esa bomba le explotara a él?-pregunto Kenzi.

-Creo que "como tu compañera deberías dar incluso la vida por ella" cubría esa parte-dijo Bo con un suspiro-...necesito beber.

-Y yo...¿vodka?-pregunto Kenzi.

-Doble-dijo Bo.

La sucubo miro hacia atrás mientras Kenzi servía las cosas preguntandose que estarían hablando los dos ahí dentro y como iban a protegerse ahora que los ataques eran mucho peores.

Como iban a acabar con la amenaza si no sabía contra quien estaban luchando.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la sala de Trick, Dyson lo miraba con culpa, como si de verdad hubiera considerado las palabras de Trick como un ataque hasta que el rey de la sangre colocó su mano sobre su hombro y le sonrió.

-Necesitaba una razón para sacarte de allí porque tengo una misión para ti-dijo Trick.

-¿Quieres que encuentre y mate a quien atentó contra Bo?-pregunto Dyson.

-No...quiero que vayas al complejo de los Fae de la luz-dijo Trick lentamente sabiendo lo mucho que iba a molestar al lobo-. Le he pedido a Hale ayuda para proteger a Bo y él cree tener a la persona idonea para el trabajo.

-¿¡Que!?-gruño Dyson.

Trick suspiró, aquella conversión no era fácil y mucho menos cuando Dyson era su chico para Bo, él era su compañero y sería todo para ella algún día menos ahora.

Ahora necesitaban a otra persona que pudiera hacer esto.

-Dyson, se que es duro pero piensa que es alguien que hace el trabajo sucio para ti y Bo-dijo Trick-...no es personal pero mi nieta necesita protección y no me gustaría que murieras en una de esas veces...

-Daría mi vida por Bo-dijo Dyson decidido.

-Lo se, hijo. Pero esta vez tienes que dejar que sea otro quien lo haga-dijo Trick-. Por tu futuro con ella.

Dyson suspiró y asintió, no le gustaba ceder la protección de Bo, ella era su compañera y él quería protegerla pero quizá Trick tenía razón, quizá alguien les podía hacer el trabajo sucio sin que él tuviera que ponerse un peligro.

Al fin y al cabo quería una vida con Bo al final de todo esto.

-Esta bien, ¿sabes quien es?-pregunto Dyson.

-No, pero Hale asegura que es de mucha utilidad-dijo Trick-. Ve hijo.

Dyson asintió y salió de la sala solo para despedirse de Kenzi y besar a Bo antes de que ella pudiera detenerlo saliendo después del Dahl mientras Trick caminaba a la barra y las miraba con preocupación.

-¿Donde a ido?-pregunto Bo.

-A por tu nuevo guardaespaldas, hija-dijo Trick-. Y no me lo discutas.

Bo se sintió gruñir y Kenzi respirar, otra vez con lo del protector y otra vez con la paranoia, eso era lo que les esperaba a partir de ahora.

Y quizá, eso era lo que realmente odiaban de su situación, que cortaran su libertad.

**-Hearguard-**

Hale esperaba a su buen amigo Dyson en la puerta cuando este llegó y lo acompaño por las salas privadas de la luz mientras le relata todo lo que tenía de la que pronto sería la protectora de la futura reina de los Fae.

-Así que dices que tiene todas las habilidades-dijo Dyson-. Pero es humana.

-Pero puede vencer a casi cualquier Fae-dijo Hale-...y si no, siempre puede matarlos con su ciencia, es una genio en el campo de la medicina y lo mejor de todo, es nuestra.

Dyson no parecía convecido y eso preocupaba a Hale, él quería estar bien para el rey de la sangre y la futura reina por eso había pensado en Lauren cuando había hablado con Trick pero tenía un leve problema.

Lauren era humana y eso la hacía inadecuada para el trabajo.

-Podrían matarla rápidamente-dijo Dyson-. No Hale, lo siento pero...

-¿Quieres probar?-pregunto Hale-...tanteala y pruebala a ver que sabe hacer.

Dyson negó con la cabeza antes de mirar por el cristal a quien suponía debia ser Lauren por la descripción de Hale y casi tuvo que detenerse al sentir el impulso de su lobo dentro de él pidiendo pelea contra aquella mujer.

Un impulso que no había sentido en años.

-Vale...-dijo Dyson.

Hale sonrió tocando el cristal para hacer a Dyson pasar mientras Lauren lo miraba y sentía la curiosidad crecer dentro de ella, este Fae no lo había visto antes y sus ganas de pelear contra él para probar su fuerza iban en aumento mientras él la tanteaba.

-Un lobo-murmuro Lauren.

-¿Como lo sabes?-pregunto Dyson sorprendido.

-Me tanteas, quieres asustarme antes de atacar-dijo Lauren observandolo-. No lo consigues y eso te pone rabioso.

Dyson sonrió, era lista aquella mujer pero no podría hacer nada para detenerlo cuando se lanzó hacia ella listo para tirarla al suelo.

Nada más lejos de la realidad cuando Lauren se giro sobre si misma y le asesto una patada en la cara antes de que él si quiera llegara a tocarla.

_¿Eso es humano?_

Dyson volvió a levantarse moviendo su cara para enfocarse impresionado por la fuerza de la humana intentando localizarla cuando, de repente, sintió el aire cambiando rápidamente y antes de poder hacer nada, sintió el golpe de la humana en la cara y otra vez volvió a caer al suelo con fuerza.

-¡Vale! Lauren respira-dijo Hale desde la otra sala-¿Me crees ahora lobo estúpido?

Lauren sonrió apartandose de Dyson levemente para darle una mano que él cogió mientras se levantaba y la miraba a los ojos.

-Eres buena para ser humana-dijo él.

-O tu muy malo para ser Fae-dijo Lauren.

Dyson rió y la miró antes de que Hale entrara y pusiera una mano alrededor de cada hombro dandoles un pequeño abrazo que hizo a Lauren separarse de él rápidamente y mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Desde cuando me abrazas?-pregunto Lauren.

-Desde que eres la nueva guardaespaldas de la futura reina-dijo Hale-. Ya no estas a mi cargo...pero la protección de la luz a ti, Bruce y Vex sigue intacta.

-Un momento...¿que soy que?-pregunto Lauren.

-Soy el futuro esposo de la reina, Dyson-dijo el lobo presentandose ante ella-. Y nos gustaría que nos ayudaras a protegerla ya que últimamente esta sufriendo ataques muy serios contra su persona.

Lauren se alejó de ellos y se miro a si misma, ¿guardaespaldas? No, ella no estaba hecho para eso y no quería hacerlo pero...pero quizá pudiera conseguir lo que ella de verdad quería si lo hacía...

Todos los Fae se movían por un medio, absolutamente todos.

-Con una condición-dijo Lauren.

-La que quieras-prometió Dyson.

-Yo y mi familia seremos libres una vez esto termine, lejos de Fae y de lo que tenga que ver este mundo, ¿entendido?-dijo Lauren-. Cuando acabe esto, se acabó y mi familia se viene conmigo donde vaya.

-Hecho-dijo Dyson rápidamente.

-Vale...-dijo Hale menos convencido.

Lauren sonrió, iba a emprender un nuevo viaje si y no iba a hacerle mucha gracia a Vex pero esta vez, era el último.

Esta vez, iban a ser libres por fin.


	4. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Bodyguard**

Bo y Kenzi habían decidido volver a su casa, un viejo club, para descansar después de que Trick les diera otra charla sobre Faes y otras cosas más que ellas sinceramente no necesitaban aprender en este momento.

Todo lo que necesitaban era beber y mucho.

-Si llegamos a estar otra hora más me habría matado-gruño Kenzi trandose al sofá-¿Como pueden haber tantos tipos de Fae?

-¿Como puede saberlos todo?-pregunto Bo cayendo a su lado-. Eso es lo que me pregunto yo.

Kenzi rió pasando un bollo de crema que Bo comió entre risas mientras tomaban un chupito de whisky y encendían la televisión en busca de algo que ver cuando escucharon su puerta abierta y vieron a Dyson entrando en la sala con una enorme sonrisa y un par de cafés en sus manos.

-Chicas, es demasiado temprano para beber-dijo Dyson.

-Nunca es temprano para beber-contestó Kenzi-. Y gracias por el café.

Bo sonrió a su mejor amiga para luego fijarse que había algo tras Dyson, más bien alguien que cogió su atención y la del lobo cuando se giro a besarla.

Beso que ella esquivo con una inteligente maniobra de escape.

-Muy buena-dijo Dyson-. Por cierto, esta es tu nueva guardaespaldas, Lauren Lewis.

Dyson se apartó y fue entonces cuando Bo sintió que el aire dejaba sus pulmones al mirar a la mujer delante de ella. Rubía, de mirada penetrante y unas curvas que pedían a gritos ser tocadas y besadas, aquella tal Lauren era una llamada al pecado que ella estaba más que dispuesta a contestar.

-Eh...BoBo...

-¿Si?-dijo Bo-¿Que decías?

-Que Dyson nos esta contado que Lauren va a vivir aquí por cuestiones de seguridad y que sus hermanos vivirán en la casa de al lado, como refuerzo-explicó Kenzi sin muchas ganas.

-Oh...perfecto-murmuro Bo.

Kenzi la miro y rió antes de darle una mirada conocedora a la sucubo quien le apartó la mirada rápidamente chocando otra vez su mirada con la de Lauren y la sonrisa de aquella mujer que le estaba dando serios problemas.

Por no hablar de su aura. Como sucubo, Bo podía leer las auras de los humanos y los Fae y el aura de aquella mujer era invitador y altamente sexual.

Aunque también había algo más, algo que ella no podía adivinar y que estaba cogiendo su atención por completo.

-Bueno, Dyson ven conmigo-dijo Kenzi de repente-. Quiero conocer a esos hermanos y no se donde viven.

-Pero...-comenzó Dyson.

-Venga...-murmuro Kenzi.

Dyson sonrió y asintió pasandole el café de Bo a Lauren quien lo tomó en sus manos antes de salir con la pequeña rusa delante de él y dejar a las dos mujeres solas por primera vez.

-Hola...-dijo Lauren dandole el café.

-Hola-sonrió Bo-. Gracias...

Lauren miro alrededor, aunque más que por curiosidad lo hizo para intentar despejar su mente de la intoxicación de esa mujer, sabía que era una sucubo y sabía que podía atraerle sexualmente.

Pero no esperaba que aquella atracción fuera tan intensa y tan abrasadora.

_Olvídalo__, Lauren..._

-Así que...tu eres la futura reina...-comentó Lauren.

-Si...y tu...eres mi guardaespaldas...-dijo Bo.

-Si...

Las dos se quedaron en silencio sin saber que más decir, la atracción había sido instantánea y aunque Bo estaba aguantado sus propias ganas, estaba teniendo un momento muy difícil para hacerlo cuando sus poderes estaban tan vivos dentro de ella.

Y todo por aquella mujer.

-Bueno...tengo un cuarto extra-dijo Bo sonriendo nerviosamente-. Ven, te lo enseñaré.

Lauren asintió caminando detrás de Bo hasta llegar al cuarto que se suponía que era el de invitados y sonrió al ver que no era lo que tipicamente se conocía como una habitación, la cama estaba en el centro de la habitación, que no tenía paredes y todo parecía revuelto.

Pero tenía espacio, mucho espacio y eso le gustaba.

-Siento el desorden-dijo Bo algo avergonzada-. Kenzi y yo no somos muy de limpieza.

-Tranquila, por suerte yo si-sonrió Lauren-. Es un sitio con mucho espacio pero...¿no tenéis paredes?

-Bueno...solo estábamos Kenzi y yo así que no las necesitábamos...-dijo Bo-. ¿Quieres que llame a alguien para que ponga en tu cuarto? Podría tenerlo listo en poco tiempo.

-No...no déjalo, así esta bien, solo era curiosidad-dijo Lauren-. Es un buen sitio, me gusta, aunque me gustaría cambiarlo un poco a mi modo si no te importa.

_Cariño, puedes cambiar lo que quieras si sigues sonriendo así..._

Bo cerró los ojos un segundo y asintió, realmente esa mujer, su cuerpo, su voz y sus movimientos la estaban descontrolando y no sabía por cuanto tiempo más podía mantenerse tranquila con ella.

No sabía si podría evitar sucumbir al deseo de recorrerla.

-Bueno...y...cuéntame, ¿porque te han elegido?-pregunto Bo apoyándose en uno de los pilares.

-Porque soy buena peleando, pateé el trasero de tu futuro marido antes de que él me viera como posibilidad para protegerte-dijo Lauren que se sorprendió al ver la disconformidad en la cara de Bo-. Oh, lo siento yo no pensé que te molestaría...

-No es eso...-dijo Bo-. Es que Dyson no es mi futuro marido, ni nada por ese estilo.

Lauren la miro y luego sonrió, por alguna razón le aliviaba saber que Bo estaba libre y ese lobo no era nada para ella, podía notarlo en su voz y también en sus movimientos tanto como podía sentir su interés en ella.

Era una sucubo, por supuesto que estaba interesada en ella.

-Así que le pateaste el trasero-sonrió Bo-. Bien hecho, hasta ahora solo yo lo había conseguido.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Lauren.

-En serio, Dyson es fuerte y que le hayas ganado en pelea dice mucho de ti-dijo Bo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Lauren sonrió y miro alrededor de su habitación cuando, de repente, sintió algo, un impulso que la hizo correr hacia Bo y apartarla de donde estaba tirandola al suelo con ella encima cuando un rayo impacto contra el pilar segundos más tarde.

Bo cayó de espaldas con Lauren sobre ella y quedó impresionada no solo por su agilidad si no por la proximidad y lo bien que sus cuerpos encajaban haciendo para ella imposible resistirse a acariciar su cara y levantar sus labios para dejarle un pequeño beso en los de la rubia quien le sonrió.

-Quédate aquí, voy a encontrar a ese estúpido-dijo Lauren.

Y antes de saber que estaba pasando Bo gruño ante la falta de calor del cuerpo de Lauren contra el de ella y vio a la guardaespaldas salir corriendo por la puerta de su casa al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y veía a Kenzi y Dyson entrando en la casa.

-¿Porque ha salido tu guardaespaldas corriendo?-pregunto Dyson.

-BoBo, ¿estas bien?-pregunto Kenzi.

-Si...si, alguien quiso matarme pero Lauren me protegió-dijo Bo quien luego miro a Dyson- ¿Que haces aquí? Ve a ayudarla.

-Mi deber es estar contigo-dijo Dyson caminando hacia ella.

Bo gruño de nuevo y lo empujó recibiendo el apoyo inmediato de Kenzi quien miraba entre ellos algo preocupada.

-Ve a ayudar a mi guardaespaldas, Dyson-dijo Bo.

-No, tengo que...-comenzó Dyson.

De repente, se escuchó una fuerte explosión y salieron a toda velocidad hacia la puerta solo para quedar impresionados con lo que estaban viendo.

Era Lauren y le estaba dando una soberana paliza a un elemental.

* * *

><p>Para Lauren era cómodo pelear, desde que sus padres murieran y ella fuera rescatada por Vex y Bruce, la pelea y la ciencia habían sido su escape y para ella no había nada mejor que tener una buena lucha para concentrar su mente.<p>

Y eso era justo lo que buscaba enfrentándose a este tipo.

Además, sabía que Bo, Dyson y Kenzi la estaban mirando y encontró algo extremadamente sexy en el hecho de que la sucubo la estuviera observando tan atentamente, podía sentir los ojos de Bo en todo su cuerpo y eso le estaba dando más energía de la que ella esperaba.

_Pero...¿que me pasa con esta sucubo?_

Lauren sonrió para si misma esquivando con un salto otro ataque del elemental antes de caer al suelo frente a él y agacharse para barrerlo con una patada que lo hizo caer al suelo y dejarlo a su merced.

-¿Quien quiere a la reina?-gruño Lauren agarrando al elemental la camisa.

-No...no lo se...esto es solo un trabajo-dijo el Fae-...¿quien eres?

Lauren miro al elemental y pudo ver el miedo en sus ojos, estaba asustado de ella y eso la hacía sentir en cierta manera muy cómoda ya que no había nada más motivante que una humana haciendo temblar a los Faes.

Pero debía centrarse, su trabajo era proteger a Bo, no alimentar su ego.

-Su guardaespaldas-gruño Lauren-. Y te voy a dejar ir para que se lo digas a quien corresponda, la reina esta protegida así que será mejor que ni piense en tocarla ni a ella, ni a los suyos.

Soltó al elemental que cayó al suelo con fuerza mientras la miraba con miedo y se apartó de ella corriendo lejos del lugar mientras Lauren se frotaba las manos y miraba en dirección a donde estaban sus protegidos que la miraban con distintas expresiones.

Dyson tenía su típica cara de descontento, Kenzi parecía sorprendida y Bo la miraba con una sonrisa y unos ojos que gritaban deseo.

_Cogí su atención..._

-Eso a sido una...¡pasada!-grito Kenzi-. Esta decidido, eres mi guardaespaldas favorita.

Dyson le dio una mirada de descontento mientras Bo caminaba frente a ellos y le daba un abrazo a Lauren cogiéndola por sorpresa a ella y a todos mientras la sucubo cerraba los ojos al sentir de nuevo la comodidad que le daba el cuerpo de Lauren pegado al de ella.

-Gracias...-dijo Bo minutos después.

Y, para dejar completamente sin palabras a Lauren, Bo le dio un beso en la mejilla que la hizo temblar de arriba abajo mientras tomaba su mano pulsando algo de energía dentro de ella y haciendo su deseo por ella aumentar hasta lo irresistible.

-Bo...-advirtió Lauren.

Bo sonrió de forma que Lauren supiera lo mucho que había captado su atención y lo divertida que le parecía toda la situación mientras podía sentir las dagas que Dyson le lanzaba en forma de mirada hasta que el lobo llegó a ellas y las separó un poco de mala manera.

-Vamonos, tenemos que hablar con Trick-dijo Dyson-. Y vosotras, volved a casa, llamaré a Vex y Bruce para que vengan a haceros compañía.

Bo frunció el ceño enfadada golpeando al lobo en el pecho hasta que Kenzi la detuvo y la apartó de él tomando su mano mientras Lauren la miraba y rechinaba los dientes en un enorme intento por no patear a Dyson de nuevo.

Al fin y al cabo estaba en juego su trabajo y con ello, su libertad.

-No vuelvas a decirme lo que debo hacer en mi vida, Dyson-advirtió Bo con sus ojos brillando azul eléctrico.

Lauren se sorprendió de nuevo al ver la fuerza de Bo, sabía que no era ni una pequeña parte de su poder gracias a lo que había oído de sus compañeros en el laboratorio de la luz pero aún, impresionaba verla enfadada.

Definitivamente era una mujer interesante que odiaba que la controlaran.

-Dyson tiene razón, Bo-dijo Lauren decidiendo que lo mejor era detener aquello-. Al fin y al cabo, tu abuelo pidió mis servicios, debería ir a verlo y...

-...y nada, no tiene derecho a tratarme así, no soy su propiedad-dijo mirando a Dyson para luego mirarla a ella-. Ni la de nadie.

Si, eso le había quedado muy claro...

Dyson pareció calmarse un poco mientras agachaba la cabeza y tomaba a Lauren del brazo recibiendo una mirada poco alentadora de la humana que se limito a seguirlo cuando vio a sus "hermanos" aparecer por la casa para cubrir su ausencia.

-Cuidad de ellas-advirtió Lauren a los dos-. Y no te metas en líos, Vex.

-¿Quien? ¿Moa?-dijo Vex chocando las manos con Kenzi-. Nunca...

-Vete tranquila, Lauren, las cuidaremos-dijo Bruce.

Lauren asintió cruzando una mirada más con Bo mientras seguía a Dyson hacia donde Trick los estaría esperando para tener una charla sobre su nuevo trabajo.

Un trabajo que, a todas luces, prometía ser el más peligroso de toda su vida.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:**Antes de mostrar el capitulo dejadme deciros esto ¡GRACIAS! De verdad chicos me alegro mucho de que os este gustando principalmente porque me estoy divirtiendo mucho escribiendola por lo que una vez más le daré las gracias a **kroll22** por dejarme escribir esta historia.

Ahora si, el capitulo después de deciros una vez más que sois los mejores.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capitulo 4: The Human Factor<strong>

El local donde Dyson la llevo era el famoso Dahl, un lugar donde Fae de la luz y la oscuridad se reunían para tomar algo y que estaba declarado como territorio neutral hacia todas las partes.

Haciendole preguntar a Lauren porque Bo no vivía aquí para su propia protección.

Bo...el nombre se clavó en su mente mientras dejaba una sonrisa jugar en sus labios, no podía negar que la reina era todo un descubrimiento y no solo por lo hermosa que era y lo atrevida que se mostraba alrededor de la gente si no también por ese tirón en el pecho que había sentido cuando ella le había besado y cuando sus miradas se había cruzado antes de marcharse.

_Si...la reina es toda una joya..._

-Estamos aquí-dijo Dyson bajando de su coche.

Lauren le lanzó una mirada antes de bajar del asiento de atrás, algo bastante incomodo ya que adoraba su moto, entre otras cosas, por la libertad que le daba conducirla y que Dyson le había quitado al querer ir en su coche.

Al revés que con Bo y Kenzi aquel tipo no le causaba curiosidad, ni confianza y pensaba tenerlo en cuarentena hasta que pudiera asegurarse de que no era una amenaza porque para ella todos podía ser potenciales enemigos.

Especialmente los más cercanos ahora.

Entrar al Dahl fue casi como una experiencia religiosa ya que nunca lo había hecho a pesar de llevar tiempo con los Faes, este era el sitio favorito de Vex y Bruce también solía venir bastante por lo que sonrió cuando vio el amplio local con su enorme barra y pista de baile y un billar al fondo que realmente estaba llamando su atención.

Por lo menos hasta que lo vio a él, Trick McCorrigan.

Todo el mundo sabía quien era él, un rey de la sangre que había escrito las leyes tras la primera regla Fae y que tenía tantos aliados como enemigos, poderoso y con demasiados miedos al futuro, Trick siempre se había mantenido con su familia hasta que su esposa muriese y con ella, toda la bondad que podía quedar en aquellos seres.

La muerte de Isabeau por lo que ella sabía había sido un asesinato que nadie de los que lo habían vivido olvidaría como tampoco lo harían los que habían pasado por la guerra y habían sentido el dolor de la perdida de miles de familiares y amigos.

En el caso del rey de la sangre, de toda su familia.

Porque lo que ella sabía era que había tenido que sacrificar a su hija y entregarla al rey oscuro para poder salvar al mundo Fae y había tenido que hacerse cargo solo de Bo quien no había sido más que un bebe entonces.

_Una vida trágica para un futuro tan expectante..._

-Bienvenida a mi hogar, Lauren.

La voz de Trick se filtró en sus pensamientos y la humana lo observó aparecer detrás de la barra con aquella sonrisa amable y porte tranquilo que no le hacían justicia al porte que representaba en el mundo.

-Gracias, majestad-respondió Lauren rápidamente.

Trick le sonrió y caminó hasta una de las mesas del bar señalando la silla delante de él para que se sentara mientras Dyson pasaba a la barra para atender a cualquiera que entrara y así darles toda la privacidad que necesitaban.

-Bien, Lauren, el Ash me ha hablado muy bien de ti-dijo Trick-...dice que eres una humana con...recursos.

-Bueno, el Ash me ha entrenado muy bien-dijo Lauren-...soy muy capaz de pelear contra los Faes aun siendo humana, puede preguntarselo a su nieta, Dyson y Kenzi para más pruebas.

-¿Mi nieta?-pregunto Trick-¿ya la conoces?

-Si, Dyson me llevó allí antes de traerme ante usted e hizo bien, de esa manera pude proteger a Bo de un elemental-dijo Lauren.

Trick levantó sus cejas en sorpresa pero no dijo nada más mientras miraba sobre Dyson quien no paraba de observarlos, ya podía ver la tensión entre ellos y no él no quería eso. Trick necesitaba que se centraran en proteger a Bo y nada más.

-Muy bien, eso deja claro que esta lista para protegerla, Lauren y estoy seguro de que Dyson ya le ha informado de donde vivirán tanto used como sus hermanos-dijo Trick.

Lauren asintió, aunque podía ver que a Trick no le hacia ninguna gracia que su nieta fuera protegida por una humana pero debería aguantarse, ya que los dos sabían que Lauren era la mejor para el trabajo.

-Gracias por la hospitalidad, majestad-dijo Lauren-. Y le aseguro que protegere a Bo con mi vida.

-Eso espero, Lauren. No me gustaría tener que decirle al Ash que me ha fallado-murmuro Trick.

Y a estaba la advertencia, muy sutil pero suficienmente efectiva para que Lauren supiera que si algo iba mal, ella sería la responsable y pagaría con su vida.

-Entonces, para no fallarle lo mejor es que vuelva de nuevo a la casa club, quiero ver que puedo encontrar sobre estos ataques-dijo Lauren.

-Esta bien, yo y Dyson también investigaremos-dijo Trick-. Vete, hija y otra vez, no me falles.

Lauren asintió antes de levantarse para marcharse de nuevo a la casa club cuando vio a Dyson dejar la barra y caminar hacia Trick recibiendo una cariñosa palmada en la espalda haciendola entender que Trick tenía una muy buena relación con aquel Fae.

_Genial...y yo sospechando de él..._

Lauren movió la cabeza y suspiró girandose para marcharse caminando ya que quedaba bastante claro que Dyson no la llevaría de vuelta a donde tenía que estar y que ella necesitaba salir de allí lo antes posible para poder respirar aire fresco dado que no le gustaba para nada aquel equipo que formaban los dos Fae.

Sería algo que tendría que investigar con mucho cuidado...

* * *

><p>-Así que Lauren se enteró de que los Fae existían por vosotros-comentó Kenzi mientras se echaba otro puñado de palomitas a la boca.<p>

Bruce asintió mirando a la Fae quien era casi igual a Vex quien estaba intentando robarle el bol de palomitas sin éxito mientras Bo lo escuchaba atentamente, casi como si quisiera saber más sobre su atractiva guardaespaldas.

-Lauren es muy independiente ahora pero cuando la encontramos no era más que una cría asustada, la tomamos en nuestra custodia y un día Hale nos encontró a nosotros y forzó a Lauren a estar a su servicio por cuestion de protección-dijo Vex sintiendose levemente molesto por el Ash.

-¿Hale obligó a Lauren a unirse a ellos?-pregunto Bo sorprendida.

-En aquel entonces eramos dos Fae oscuros, poderosos pero hasta cierto punto y Lauren solo era una humana sin reclamar así que no nos quedó otro remedio para salir vivos-dijo Bruce-. Aunque tengo que decir que estar bajo la sombra del Ash no es tan malo como pensabamos, es mejor que estar con La Morrigan.

La Morrigan, Bo gruño al escuchar su nombre y saber que andaba por ahí perdida en los mundos oscuros sin nada mejor que hacer que molestarla cuando le venía en gana, lo que le llevaba a pensar que no tardaría en venir a verla cuando supiera de su nueva guardiana quien, a parte de todo, era de la luz.

-Es una perra-dijo Kenzi simplemente-. Pero contadme más de Lauren...¿tiene alguna afición secreta que debamos saber? ¿Fetichismo? ¿Sabe cocinar? ¿Y porque parece ser más inteligente que la mayoría de personas que conozco, yo incluída?

-Porque he tenido el placer de poder estudiar dos mundos, humano y Fae y no soy lista, solo me chifla la ciencia-dijo una voz detrás de ella-. Si, se cocinar y si quieres luego puedo hacerte esa pasta carbonara que supongo adoras ya que he visto la casa llena de cajas de esa comida preparada. Y en cuanto al fetichismo...

La mirada de Lauren pasó a Bo quien la miro completamente expectante de su respuesta mientras la guardaespaldas sonreía y lamía sus labios con anticipación.

-Digamos que me encanta el cuero-dijo Lauren.

Bo se atraganto con la bebida que se había servido, Kenzi estalló en carcajadas y Bruce y Vex miraron a la humana completamente sorprendidos mientras Lauren se dejaba caer en el largo sofá al lado de Bo con una sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

Los dos estaban confundidos ya que nunca habían visto a Lauren así con nadie, su pequeña humana no era de flirtear pero al parecer esta sucubo le había movido en más de un sentido haciendola mucho más sensual de lo que ellos habían visto jamás.

-Bueno, entonces...-dijo Kenzi-...decidido, haces la cena.

-Hecho-dijo Lauren.

Kenzi la miro unos segundos viendo casi literalmente la electricidad pasar entre ella y Bo antes de que golpeara a Vex en el brazo y mirara a Bruce quien asintió dejando lentamente solas a la guardaespaldas y a la futura reina que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de ello hasta que miraron a su alrededor.

-Bien hecho, Kenzi...-murmuro Bo para si misma.

Lauren miro a su alrededor no sabiendo muy bien que hacer, no podía negar el magnetismo que tenía con la futura reina y a pesar de eso, no podía tener nada con ella por muchisimas razones entre las que estaba: su humanidad, Dyson, su trabajo y su libertad y Trick.

_Si...esto solo serían problemas..._

Y aún así no pudo evitar mirar a Bo y fijarse en sus labios perfectos o en los pechos que tanto le gustaría acariciar sintiendo sus dedos cosquillear solo por el pensamiento mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro.

-Lauren...-murmuro Bo.

-¿Si?-pregunto Lauren.

-No puedo evitarlo...

Antes de saber que estaba pasando, Lauren sintió los labios de Bo sobre ella acariciando su boca mientras la lengua de la sucubo le pedía paso sin que ella ni siquiera opusiera ninguna resistencia.

Su cuerpo estaba rendido a ella y a su toque, ¡maldita sea!

La guardaeslpaldas la agarró por la cintura atrayendola más a ella mientras las dos caían en el sofá luchando por el control del beso que ninguna quería ceder, los ojos de Bo se tornaron azules con poder y, antes de que Lauren supiera que estaba pasando, la sucubo comenzó a absorber su energía con una sonrisa haciendo a Lauren pensar solo en lo mucho que quería que este momento no se terminara jamás.

**-Heartguard-**

-Humanos, una raza tan esplendida como debil. Muchos de vosotros sabeis que nuestra compleja mente y recursos no son nada comparados a los de otras especies animales y humanas que existen hoy en día en el mundo.

Sus compañeros soltaron una risa mientras él continuaba con la explicación que le había llevado años recabar y que ahora, después de muchos baches, podía mostrar al mundo que tenía delante de él.

Aunque ellos no parecían dispuestos a creerle.

-Basandome en mis investigaciones he encontrado huesos de seres increibles que se esconden entre nosotros con la misma estructura osea pero distinto tejido-dijo el doctor-. Algunos con restos de ADN tan complejos que no he podido ensamblarlos a los miles ejemplos humanos que tenemos.

Pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como el primero de sus compañeros se marchaba seguido por el segundo y después por el tercero mientras los demás lo miraban con las caras de aquellos que no creían en él.

Algo que dolía a pesar de estar acostumbrado.

-He encontrado incluso muestras de cambios drásticos en la estructura que podrían hacer que esos seres se transformaran en animales que...-siguió el doctor.

-¡Dejalo ya, Isaac!-grito uno de sus compañeros- ¡Estas haciendo el ridículo!

-No tienes pruebas de nada, solo hipotesis estupidas-dijo otro compañeros-. Eres un fracasado.

-¡No lo soy!-grito Taft-. Puedo probarlo con algo más de tiempo...

-¿Tiempo?-pregunto otro compañero-. Lo que necesitas es un médico.

Uno a uno sus colegas fueron abandonando la sala mientras Isaac Taft se quedaba allí solo, mirando a la nada y la mayor verguenza que un investigador pudiera experimentar pero pronto se recuperó mirando a la puerta por donde los demás se habían marchado y con la decisión que estaba seguro que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

-Voy a encontrarlos...y os lo voy a traer, lo juro-dijo entre dientes.

Y entonces, veríamos quien se reía de quien.


	6. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: The Succubus Life**

Kenzi era una de aquellas amigas que siempre estaba pendiente de quien para ella había sido importante, incluso siendo humana había sido así y nada la iba a hacer cambiar de forma de ser, ni siquiera su actual posición.

Por eso había estado muy pendiente de Bo y Lauren, tenía que reconocer que le gustaba la guardaespaldas, era humana y podía ver en sus ojos la inmediata atracción de Bo igual que la lujuria que podía ver de la sucubo hacia la humana además del hecho de que ya había visto que Lauren era la mejor candidata para proteger a Bo.

Algo que la hizo respirar sabiendo que su amiga por fin estaría protegida en contra de sus atacantes.

Pero a pesar de todas esas buenas sensaciones que Kenzi tenía para la reina y la humana, la joven no podía hacer otra cosa que preocuparse por ellas sabiendo que si Bo estaba así de excitada por alguien, le iba a ser mucho más dificil controlar su poder.

Lo que podría acabar en tragedia si no tenían cuidado.

Y fue por eso que Kenzi se asomo por el salón sonriendo cuando vio la forma de Bo y escucho unos gemidos que supuso eran de Lauren seguidos de algo que hizo a la joven fae detenerse y acercarse lentamente solo para abrir los ojos en sorpresa al tener delante de ella lo que tanto había temido.

-¡Bruce! ¡Vex!-grito Kenzi- ¡Apartadla de Lauren! ¡Ahora!

El ogro y el mesmer se miraron antes de acercarse para ver lo que estaba pasando y echar a correr cuando vieron a la mujer que consideraban familia muriendo a manos de la sucubo que no para de absorber su energía.

-¿Quiere matarla?-grito Vex cogiendo a Bo de un brazo.

-¡No!-grito Kenzi agarrando su otro brazo-¡Bo es muy pasional y nuestra sexy guardaespaldas la esta...!

-No des más detalles-dijo Bruce.

Entonces el ogro camino hasta Bo seriamente y la agarró separandola de Lauren y cortando así la extracción de chi que hizo a Lauren soltar un grito de alivio meintras Bo parecía recuperar lentamente los sentidos.

-Y esta, niños, es la manera más efectiva de separar a una sucubo de su alimento-dijo Bruce quien luego miro a Bo-¿Todo bien, magestad?

-Si...me siento genial-admitió Bo extrañada mirando hacia el sofá-¿Lauren?

-Esta bien, solo inconsciente-dijo Kenzi-. Creo que deberíamos llevarla a su cuarto.

-No, dejame a mi-dijo Bo mientras Bruce la soltaba-. La llevaré a mi cuarto.

Kenzi miro a su mejor amiga pero ni siquiera le dijo nada sabiendo que ella le contaría lo que necesitara saber más adelante y Vex acariciaba inconscientemente el pelo de Lauren mientras usaba su mano para detener a Bo antes de que la sucubo fuera a cogerla.

-No le hagas daño-dijo Vex-. No te gustara ponerme de mal humor.

-¿Es una amenaza?-pregunto Bo.

-Oye...ha sido un accidente-intervino Kenzi viendo a Bruce acercarse también donde estaba Vex.

-Lauren no es tu comida-gruño Vex.

-No ha sido...-comenzó Bo enfadada hasta que Kenzi puso una mano en su hombro y la sucubo intentó relajarse-...ha sido un accidente, no suele pasarme pero Lauren...no se, despierta algo irracional en mi.

-Pues controlate-dijo Vex mirando de nuevo a la guardaespaldas.

-Lo siento...-dijo Bo sinceramente-. No volverá a pasar, lo juro.

El ogro se coloco al lado de su amigo y puso una mano sobre su hombro mientras miraba a Bo. A él realmente le gustaba la sucubo pero no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño a Lauren y en ese nadie también estaba incluida Bo, Kenzi o cualquiera que lo intentara.

-No voy a hacerle daño-dijo Bo mirando a Bruce.

Y por la mirada que le dio el ogro supo que era verdad, lo que fuera que había pasado había sido algo que Bo no había preparado, algo que la había sorprendido tanto como a ellos.

-Dejala,Vex-dijo Bruce-. Lauren estará bien con ella.

-¿Estas seguro?-pregunto Vex.

-Totalmente.

Vex dejó a Lauren con Bo sin querer y salió de la sala mientras la sucubo acunaba a su guarda espaldas y tocaba su pelo con cariño, como si realmente estuviera arrepentida de haberle hecho daño.

-¿Bo?-pregunto Kenzi-. Tranquila, Lauren tiene pinta de ser toda una mujer fuerte y valiente, seguro que estará bien.

-No queria hacerle daño, Kenzi-dijo Bo con un suspiro-. Maldita sea, soy una sucubo pero nunca me alimenté de un humano y ahora...

Ahora sabía que nunca podría hacerlo por mucho que quisiera volver a probar los labios de Lauren de nuevo.

-Llevala a que descanse, Bo y no te preocupes-dijo Kenzi-. Yo me encargo de esos dos grandullones.

-Vale...-dijo Bo-. Gracias, Kenzi, no se que haría sin ti.

Kenzi sonrió mientras veía a Bo levantar a Lauren en sus brazos y llevarla a su cuarto donde podría descansar mientras la pequeña morena dejaba escapar un suspiro y se dispuso a relajarse cuando escucho un ruido y a Dyson aparecer por la puerta con cara de pocos amigos.

Y entonces Kenzi supo que no iba a tener una tarde tranquila.

* * *

><p>Como diosas regían el Olimpo junto a los demás con tranquilidad, como señoras de sus respectivas casas, cuidaban de sus subditos y los hacían cumplir las normas como debía hacerse, como compañeras, se querían y respetaban con el máximo cariño.<p>

Así era como vivían su mundo, un mundo que llevaba vacío veintiseis años desde que perdieran al ser más importante de su existencia.

-Voy a encontrarlo y cuando lo haga, voy a despellejarlo.

Afrodita era la diosa del amor y la sensualidad, dotada con poderes hechos para volver loco a cualquiera era la mujer más bondadosa que cualquiera de ellas había conocido e incluso era la culpable de que ellas pudiera estar juntas.

Pero también era la culpable de que hubieran tenido que separarse de su hija.

Bueno no, eso era injusto y Atenea se odiaba por pensarlo cuando sabía quien era el culpable real de todo aquello.

Ares, aquel bastardo desagradecido.

Pensaba que Afrodita y ella estaban juntas cuando la verdad era que la diosa del amor solo las cubría a ella y a Artemisa y por eso había ido corriendo a decirselo a Zeus provocando una guerra sin precedentes que había durado muchisimos años y que nunca se terminó de solucionar hasta que Artemisa se decidió a contar la verdad.

Y ahora estaban allí, aisladas con la única compañía de Afrodita en sus pantones a la espera de algún milagro para salvarles la vida.

Aunque realmente no había mucho que salvar, el precio que había puesto Zeus era que si su hija bastarda no volvía a casa antes de cumplir treinta años ellas serían asesinadas de la peor manera posible.

Y nadie podría evitarlo.

-¿En que piensas?

Sonrió al sentir los brazos de Artemisa alrededor de su cintura y respiró apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su compañera, ella había sido sus ganas de seguir adelante todo este tiempo y lo único que le quedaba para luchar.

Ella era su luz pero aún así, todavía echaba de menos a su pequeña Siria.

-¿Crees que estará bien?

Artemisa no necesitaba preguntar nada más para saber de quien hablaba, sobre los años habían intentado saber de ella pero la presión de Zeus era fuerte y al final habían decidido que lo mejor era no saber nada.

Pero sabían que alguien la estaba protegiendo...podían intuirlo.

-Seguro que si...es nuestra hija, una diosa y encontrara siempre quien la ayude-aseguró Artemisa.

Atenea asintió y dejo escapar un suspiro mientras rezaba para que eso fuera cierto porque de lo contrario, no sabría que podia pasar.

Igual que no sabía la pequeña sonrisa que tenía Afrodita en sus labios al saber algo que ellas no conocían, un regalo que ella le había hecho a Siria y que sabía que la ayudaría a lo largo de su duro viaje.

Un viaje que solo acababa de empezar.

**-Heartguard-**

Dyson lo había sentido, el dolor y la ansiedad que producía cuando tu pareja estaba siendo provocada o alejada de ti por otra cosa y por eso había ido a casa de Bo a toda velocidad imaginando las peores cosas que podía pensar.

Mataría a cualquiera que intentara alejarla de él.

-Donde esta Bo, Kenzi-gruño Dyson.

-Relajate, lobo. Ella esta en su cuarto c...-intentó decir Kenzi.

Pero antes de terminar la frase Dyson ya estaba caminando allí encontrando lo último y lo que se había temído ver desde que había conocido a esa mujer y la había traído para ser la guarda espaldas de Bo.

_En la cama...esa humana esta en la cama con Bo..._

A Bo no le dio tiempo a nada mientras despertaba para ver a Dyson lanzarse sobre ellas medio transformado en un lobo y decidió dejar que sus poderes hicieran el trabajo tornando su mirada azul y asestando un duro puñetazo al lobo que lo lanzó de nuevo hacia atrás haciendo caer al lado de Kenzi quien en ese momento entraba y dejaba escapar un grito despertando a Lauren.

-¿Que...?-pregunto Lauren aturdida.

Bo la miro con sus ojos azules todavía brillando y comenzó a acercarse a ella antes de que Kenzi corriera para interponerse entre las dos y mirase a Bo directamente a los ojos.

-No es momento para ponerse sexy, sucubo-dijo Kenzi-. Dyson quiere marcar territorio contigo.

-¡Es mía!-grito Dyson levantandose de un salto del suelo-. Solo mia.

Bo gruño mientras cerraba los ojos y se forzaba a si misma a respirar calmadamente recuperando el control sobre ella misma para mirar a Dyson esta vez con sus ojos marrones clavandose en los dorados del lobo.

-No soy de nadie, Dyson-dijo Bo-. Y tengo derecho a tomar mis propias decisiones.

-¡Yo soy tu compañero!-grito Dyson.

-Tu no eres más que mi amigo, Dyson-dijo Bo-. No siento ese vinculo que tu tienes hacia mi.

Dyson gruño y sintió que perdía el control sobre si mismo lanzandose hacia la cama de nuevo y forzando a Lauren a apartar a Bo cayendo las dos al suelo mientras la humana recobraba toda la agilidad y fuerza que había perdido cuando Bo le había absorbido su vida.

Estaba furiosa con el lobo por creer que Bo era de su propiedad pero estaba todavía más enfada porque, en un intento por atacarla a ella, casi había golpeado a Bo dos veces y eso, no iba a permitirlo.

_Eres su guardaespaldas, levanta y lucha..._

Lauren se levantó con una agilidad que sorprendió incluso a Bo quien sintió como la Lauren la apartaba de ella y la empujaba contra Kenzi antes de que la humana se diera una vuelta y pateara a Dyson en el pecho tirandolo al suelo para luego caminar hasta él y golpearlo con fuerza hasta atraparlo debajo de ella.

Podía sentir como ardía por dentro, la rabia por dejar que alguien dañara lo que ella protegía y las ganas de vengaza.

-Si vuelves si quiera a darle una mala mirada te las verás mucho peor conmigo, perro-dijo Lauren-. Ahora largate a llorar a tu rincón y respeta a tu reina cuando te diga que no quiere nada contigo.

Dyson todavía seguía rugiendo pero Lauren simplemente lo levantó y lo llevó hasta la puerta donde lo sacó para luego cerrar la puerta en su cara y volver al cuarto donde Bo y Kenzi la miraban con las bocas en el suelo totalmente sorprendidas y Bruce y Vex observaban la escena entre divertidos y curiosos de saber porque su humana parecía tan furiosa con el lobo.

Allí había gato encerrado con la sucubo y la humana y ellos querían saber toda la verdad.

-Oye...seguro que es humana, ¿no?-pregunto Kenzi-. Porque eso a sido, increible.

-Lo es...-dijo Vex-. Muy humana que sepamos pero ha estado mucho tiempo con los Fae de la luz y seguramente ese Hale a usado muy bien la increible energía que nuestra amiga tiene en sus entrenamientos.

Y aún Kenzi no lo creía del todo y mucho menos Bo quien se acercó a Lauren y le tomó las manos casi como si fuera lo más natural del mundo mientras la miraba a los ojos y le daba una sonrisa.

-Gracias por protegerme-dijo Bo-. Pero podría haberlo hecho sola.

-Ya lo se-dijo Lauren mirandola también decididamente-. Pero yo te protejo, ese es mi trabajo y lo haré hasta las últimas consecuencias y contra quien sea.

Bo le mantuvo la mirada durante largo tiempo mientras lentamente se acercaba a ella para besarla cuando, de repente, el grito y el abrazo de Kenzi rompió su momento y las dos miraron a la pequeña rusa quien sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-A mi también me protegeras, ¿Verdad diosa de la fuerza y la sexualidad?-pregunto Kenzi con una mirada inocente.

-Claro que si-rió Lauren-. Pero si ya me adoras, puede que con esto me pidas matrimonio.

-¿Que? ¿Porque?-pregunto Kenzi con Bo mirandolas atentamente.

Lauren se acercó al oído de Kenzi mirando a Bo sensualmente mientras Vex se lanzaba al sofá y Bruce se sentaba a su lado mirando a las tres mujeres con una sonrisa.

-Es hora de hacerte tus sueños realidad-susurro Lauren-. Y te prometo que te vas a chupar los dedos.

Kenzi grito, abrazo a Lauren y salió corriendo como una niña pequeña mientras Bo tragaba saliva no sabiendo muy bien si las palabras de Lauren iban dirijidas a Kenzi completamente o había un segundo tono en ellas para ella.

Y se encontró deseando que lo hubiera.

_Esto...tiene pinta de que va a ser muy interesante..._


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:**Wow, gracias chicos. Me alegro que os este gustando y que esteis teniendo tantas dudas (malvada soy muhahah)

Os prometo que todo se resolverá capitulo a capitulo y que todos tendrán su explicación.

Y ahora, el cap.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capitulo 6: Investigations, Parte 1<strong>

El resto del día había resultado tranquilo por lo que Lauren, después de arreglar y acondicionar su cuarto con ayuda de Bruce, había decidido investigar un poco los ataques de Bo y se disculpo ante la sucubo y su amiga antes de irse siendo rápidamente seguida por las dos otras mujeres de la casa.

Cosa que no le sirvió de nada ya que tanto Kenzi, llevaba por la curiosidad como Bo, llevada por la incapacidad que tenía últimamente de separarse de su torrida guardaespaldas, la siguieron a través de la casa hasta llegar a al cuarto donde quedaron impresionadas al ver el cambio.

-¿Porque nosotras nunca hicimos algo como esto, BoBo?-pregunto Kenzi.

-Porque no tengo mano para las obras y tu no tienes paciencia-dijo Bo-. Aunque puede que Lauren pueda ayudarnos cuando tenga tiempo, hay cosas en mi cuarto que me gustaría redecorar.

-¿Si?-pregunto Lauren con una sonrisa-¿Como que?

-La cama-dijo Kenzi rápidamente-. Vaya...menudos equipos.

Lauren sonrió y Bo suspiró sintiendo que las mejillas le ardían por el comentario de su mejor amiga, aunque normalmente no le importaba, Lauren la hacía sentir extraña, casi de manera posesiva.

-No teneis mirar, aunque tengo que reconocer que estoy más tranquila si estais bajo mi campo de visión-admitió Lauren mirando de Kenzi a Bo.

-Yo no voy a mirar a no ser que tengas algo muy bueno que ofrecer-dijo Kenzi de manera totalmente inocente.

Bo la miro con una sonrisa retandola y Lauren sintió que ardía por dentro antes de aceptar el reto y quitarse la chaqueta captando la atención de Kenzi que miraba entre la guarda espaldas y Bo y la de la sucubo que se lamió los labios en aticipación.

El cuerpo de Lauren era una delicia con esos brazos bien formados que parecían poder sostenerla contra una pared o en la encimera de la cocina hasta los hombros en los ella quería derretirse o los pechos que tanto y tanto ansiaba acaciar.

_Va...a volverme...loca..._

Pero para su sorpresa, Lauren se quito la chaqueta no para dejarle ver sus brazos si no para coger un algodón y pasarlo por sus brazos y cuello tapandolo para luego comenzar a teclear unas palabras en su ordenador que estaban ninguna de las dos Fae entendían.

Procedimiento estandar en cualquier busqueda de ADN, cosa que aprendió de su padre cuando no tenía más que ocho años.

-¿Que estas haciendo?-pregunto Bo.

-El ataque con el elemental-dijo Lauren-. No dejo huellas alrededor suyo pero si en mi piel cuando peleamos y quiero ver si hay suficiente para rastrearlo.

-¿Huellas en la piel?-pregunto Kenzi.

-Si...hay una prueba que te permite analizar las huellas de los dedos en la piel dandote una identificación casi tan buena como la del ADN-dijo Lauren-. Espero que no se hayan destruido con la discusión con Dyson y pueda saber a que clan pertenece para ir a investigarlo.

-Dirás iremos-dijo Bo.

Lauren ya podía olerse los problemas pero aún, tenía que hacerlo, no podía poner a Bo o a Kenzi en peligro sin saber contra que estaban tratando.

-No-dijo Lauren mirando a Bo lentamente-. Digo, iré.

-Y este es mi momento para irme de aquí-dijo Kenzi.

Kenzi se marchó antes que cualquiera de las dos pudiera darse cuenta dejandolas solas en aquella charla en la que ninguna de las dos tenía en principio impresión de ceder a las peticiones de la otra.

Las dos eran cabezotas a más no poder y ninguna se iba a dejar pisar por la otra haciendo que lo que sea que pasara entre ellas solo aumentara el calor de sus cuerpos haciendolo casi insoportable.

-De ninguna manera me vas a dejar fuera-dijo Bo apoyando sus manos en la mesa de Lauren.

Lauren la observo dandole una sensual mirada que iba desde sus pechos hasta sus ojos y que hizo a Bo arder pero no retroceder haciendo a Lauren simplemente respirar antes de prepararse para lo que estaba segura que era un enfrentamiento.

_Uno que no pienso perder...o eso creo..._

-Bo, tengo que buscarlo primero y no puedo llevarte, es muy peligroso entrar en un clan y menos si es elemental-dijo Lauren.

-No me vengas con eso, tu eres humana y vas a hacerlo-contestó Bo.

-Porque soy tu guarda espaldas, además en caso de llevar a alguien puedo llevarme a Vex y Bruce mientras Dyson se queda aquí a...-siguió Lauren.

Pero Bo no la dejó seguir y rodeo su mesa para cogerle los brazos y pegarla contra uno de los pilares del edificio apretandose contra ella y haciendola gemir cuando una de sus piernas acabo entre las de la sucubo.

_No...definitivamente no le gusta que le hable de Dyson..._

_¿Porque me tiene que hablar de ese lobo estúpido?_

-Dyson puede ir a llorarle las penas a mi abuelo porque yo voy a ir contigo, ¿me oyes?-dijo Bo decididamente-. No soy como los demás ni quiero serlo así que tienes la opción de dejarme ir por las buenas o usar mis metodos para seguirte.

Y la manera en que lo dijo fue suficiente para hacer pensar a Lauren que realmente estaría más segura con ella que siguiendola por lo que la guarda espaldas finalmente cerró los ojos y dejo escapar un suspiro.

-Tu abuelo me matará por esto-dijo Lauren.

-Mi abuelo me conoce de sobra, sabe que no podrías detenerme ni aunque quisieras-dijo Bo.

-¿Seguro que no podría detenerte?-pregunto Lauren.

Bo la miro a los ojos y sintió de nuevo esa energía mágnetica que las conectaba y que hizo que Lauren rozara lentamente sus labios con los de ella, casi como si tuviera miedo a besarla más profundamente.

Y haciendole recordar aquel desagradable incidente del sofá que ella no quería repetir por nada del mundo.

-Lauren...no...-susurro Bo respirando en sus labios.

-¿No?-murmuro Lauren.

-No...yo...no quiero hacerte daño-suspiró Bo cerrando los ojos.

Lauren sonrió y acercó sus labios de nuevo acariciandolos mientras Bo subía sus brazos a su cuello y la acercaba más a ella incapaz de detenerse pero forzandose a separarse para mirar a la rubia con su mirada azul preocupada.

-No vas a hacerme daño, Bo-susurro Lauren-. Me quieres besar tanto como yo a ti y vas a hacerlo y cuando quieras, vas a detenerte y no vas a quitarme energía.

-¿Ah no?-pregunto Bo con una voz que no era del todo la suya.

-No, eres demasiado cabezona para hacer algo que no quieres hacer-dijo Lauren.

Y antes de que la sucubo tomara el control, Lauren lo hizo agarrando a Bo por la cintura para besarla con pasión mientras la sucubo la agarraba del pelo deseosa solo de arrancarle la ropa y tomarla allí mismo pero no lo hizo, en lugar de eso se limitó a pelear por el control del beso mientras Lauren se movía contra su cuerpo hasta que, varios minutos después, la guardaespaldas se separo de la sucubo tras morder sensualmente su labio inferior y miro a Bo quien respiraba pesadamente y la miraba con una sonrisa.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Bo.

-Si...perfecta-sonrió Lauren.

-No te he drenado ni...-continuo Bo.

-Nada de nada-dijo Lauren- ¿Es que nunca has besado a un humano?

La mirada de Bo le dijo exactamente lo que quería saber y de repente, Lauren se encontró con que quizá Bo podría ser distinta a los demás, quizá ella no era como los estúpidos que la traban como un animal salvaje.

Y se encontró con que, si esta era de verdad la futura reina de los Fae, quizá no estuviera tan mal vivir aquí.

* * *

><p>-¡Me tiro de la casa!<p>

Trick escuchó el relato de Dyson con atención sorprendido por la humana que había elegido como guardaespaldas de su nieta, preocupado por la situación y algo molesto por el comportamiento de Dyson.

Al fin y al cabo no había nada que temer.

-Relajate, Dyson, es normal que Bo quiera experimentar-dijo Trick pasandole una copa-. Al fin y al cabo nunca estuvo con ser humano antes.

-Ella es mía...-gruño Dyson.

-Lo es, te lo aseguro-dijo Trick-. Pero debes dejarla ir a su ritmo y dejar de preocuparte porque aunque le interesara Lauren, ¿cuanto crees que podría estar con ella? ¿sesenta años como mucho? ¿que es eso para nosotros?

Dyson pareció relajarse ante aquellas palabras pues sabía que eran verdad, aunque Lauren y Bo estuvieran juntas, él estaría toda la vida con la sucubo y la guardaespaldas no lo que significaba que ya tenía la partida ganada.

Y de alguna manera eso tampoco le gustaba, no quería ganar así si realmente no se lo merecía.

-Pero debo decir que la fuerza de Lauren me impresiona...-dijo Trick-. Creo que iré a hablar con Hale.

-¿Para que?-pregunto Dyson.

-No se...cuando la conocí sentí un pequeño empujón hacia ella...algo raro-dijo Trick.

Dyson asintió, él tambén había sentido lo mismo antes de ver a su compañera con Lauren en la cama, era como si que Lauren le cayera bien fuera natural.

Algo que todavía le pasaba pero que por nada del mundo le contaría a Trick, el rey de la sangre no necesitaba saber sus afinidades y, principalmente, no necesitaba saber que su lobo no se había sentido traicionado por Bo, que su ataque había sido cosa de su orgullo herido.

-Tienes razón, amigo-dijo Dyson.

-Entonces vamos, es hora de que decubramos más de esa humana-dijo Trick.

Y los dos desaparecieron de las puertas del Dahl mientras Trick cerraba y se encaminaban hacia el laboratorio de la luz donde su viejo amigo Hale podría ponerles al tanto de muchas cosas referentes a Lauren Lewis.

**-Hearguard-**

Las investigaciones les habían llevado a aquel punto, el clan Ramanier en el norte de la ciudad de donde venía el elemental que había atacado a Bo. Era una suerte que la base de datos de los Fae de la luz los tuvieran archivados ya que era uno de los clanes más antiguos del mundo y estaba bien escondido desde la guerra de los Fae años atrás.

Pero ella los tenía localizados y ahora solo debía ir a por ellos.

-Ni te muevas de aquí-dijo Lauren mirando a Bo y luego a Kenzi-. Ninguna de las dos.

-Aburrida...-murmuro Kenzi.

-Guardaespaldas-corrigió Lauren-. Mirad, esto es muy peligroso así quedaos aquí y Vex, Bruce a la primera señal de peligro...

Los dos asintieron mientras Lauren se bajaba de la moto y sonreía cuando Kenzi sacó la mano del Camaro para tocar su preciosa bebe. A la joven le había pasado lo mismo que a Lauren la primera vez que la había visto y ahora Kenzi era incapaz de pasar varios minutos sin acariciar a su fiera de dos ruedas.

Algo que hacía reir a Lauren al ver mucho de ella en este aspecto de Kenzi con su pequeña rayo.

Era como verse a si misma el primer día que la vio y pudo montar por los alrededores de la ciudad.

-Si alguna vez me pasa algo, te la regalo-rió Lauren caminando detrás del Camaro para ir hacia su objetivo.

Pero entonces sintió una mano rodeando su cintura y se encontró cara a cara con Bo que la miraba con una mezcla de diversión y preocupación que lanzó todos los sentidos de Lauren por la ventana.

-Ten cuidado ahí dentro, ¿Vale?-dijo Bo-. Y si tienes problemas no nos eches, llamanos...

-Bo, no puedo poneros en peligro-dijo Lauren.

_Por más de una razón que no tiene nada que ver con tu abuelo o tu estatus actual..._

Kenzi le estaba empezando a caer bastante bien y Vex y Bruce ya habían formado una amistad con la pequeña fae, en cuanto Bo, la quería protegida más que por su futuro reinado.

La quería a salvo porque sabía que ella podría traer el cambio necesario, sus ojos se lo decían y también se lo decía el impulso de querer tenerla siempre a su lado, siendo capaz de protegerla.

Por lo menos hasta que no se necesitaran.

-Si no nos llamas y todo empieza a salir mal iré a por ti, lo sabes, ¿Verdad?-dijo Bo-. Eres la primera humana a la que beso y me atraes, Lauren, tanto que no puedo esconderlo así que ve, haz tu trabajo y vuelve aquí porque todo lo que deseo es tener una gran cantidad de sexo contigo para el resto del día.

Aquella declaración fue tan directa y sincera que Lauren sintió como se sonrojaba mientras se daba cuenta de que tanto ella como Kenzi, Vex y Bruce la habían escuchado claramente y a Bo ni siquiera parecía importarle.

Es más, Lauren estaba segura que de estar solas estarían teniendo sexo ahora mismo.

-Eso es ir al grano-murmuro Lauren.

-Así soy y no me arrepiento-dijo Bo quien luego cogió la cara de la rubia entre sus manos-. Para la suerte.

Y antes de que Lauren pudiera hacer nada, Bo la besó de nuevo lanzando chispas por todo su cuerpo que rugió en respuesta mientras agarraba a la sucubo durante largos minutos sin pensar en las miradas incomodas de los demás hasta que el aire hizo necesario que se separaran.

-Dales una paliza y descubre quien me quiere muerta, Hotpants-dijo Bo.

-¿Hotpants?-pregunto Lauren.

-Kenzi...-rió Bo.

Lauren sonrió y soltó la cintura de Bo antes de mirarla una vez más y caminar hacia la zona de los elementales donde esperaba conseguir las respuestas que necesitaba porque su misión era su prioridad y Bo McCorrigan era la recompensa que cualquier guerrero podía desear.

Especialmente, esta guerrera que era ella misma.


	8. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7: Investigations, Parte 2**

Dyson y Trick llegaron a los laboratorios de la luz y rápidamente fueron guiados hasta el despecho de Hale quien les recibió con una enorme sonrisa haciendolos sentarse en sus sofás mientras pedía que les trajeran algo de beber.

No era raro que los tratara así y ninguno esperaba menos de él ya que le unía una gran amistad a Dyson y no era un secreto para nadie que quería el favor del rey de la sangre y de su nieta para el futuro.

-¿Que os ha traido hasta aquí?-pregunto Hale una vez los dejaron solos.

-Primero agradecer tu ayuda con la protección de mi nieta, Hale-dijo Trick-. Es muy importante para mi y no lo olvidare.

-Oh, Trick no hace falta, lo hago con todo el gusto-dijo Hale-. Además, Lauren es la mejor y sabrá cuidar de ella todo el tiempo necesario.

-Tiene una fuerza extraordinaria-comentó Dyson-¿De donde la saca siendo una humana?

Hale se encogió de hombros y luego se giro para coger la ficha que tenía detrás de él, casualmente él también había estado buscando información sobre Lauren y su pasado intentando protegerse de cualquier ataque que sabría que le vendría de La Morrigan por tener a Lauren cuidando a la reina.

Pero todo lo que había encontrado era una historia muy triste incluso para ser de una humana.

-No lo se...a los tres años fue adoptada por la familia Lewis quien le dió todo su cariño y estudios. Su padre adoptivo, Albert Lewis era un reconocido doctor humano de Toronto, especializado en oncología y su madre Martha Lewis, era profesora de música en la escuela de Toronto así que Lauren estaba muy bien relacionada con la cultura y la disciplina desde bien pequeña-explicó Hale.

-Una vida de ensueño-dijo Trick-¿Que la llevó a estar aquí?

-Sus padres y ella tuvieron un accidente de coche cuando tenía catorce años-dijo Hale-. El reporte de la policía dice que Lauren declaró haber visto una luz y cuando volvió a despertar su madre había salido despedida del coche y su padre estaba con los ojos cerrados en su asiento.

Dyson miro al suelo, la vida de aquella mujer era más trágica de lo que se pensaba y podía sentir ahora cierta pena por ella y por lo que había pasado haciendo que su enfado desapareciera lentamente mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro.

Trick también estaba algo afectado, para un humano todo aquello podía ser muy traumatico pero nada explicaba la fuerza de Lauren o que fuera la mejor según Hale.

-En otro reporte, esta vez hecho por mis hombres, se cuenta como dos fae, Vex y Bruce, encontraron a Lauren la noche que se escapó del hospital-dijo Hale-. Desde entonces ellos han estado con ella y quizá, solo quizá puede que le hayan enseñado a canalizar su chi para que tenga más potencia.

Era una posibilidad aunque Trick no estaba demasiado seguro de que esa fuera la razón tras la fuerza de Lauren pero por ahora y mientras lo ayudara lo dejaría pasar.

Aunque sabía que alguna vez tendría que usar aquella información en contra de la guardaespaldas de su nieta.

* * *

><p>Entrar en el nido de un clan no era algo que Lauren quisiera hacer y mucho menos si eran elementales, faes capaces de controlar con sus manos, aire, eléctricidad, fuego, agua, metal y cualquier otro elemento depediendo el poder que se les había concedido.<p>

Pero como desde ya hacía varios años, ella no tenía ningun tipo de miedo.

Conocía su fuerza, sus puntos fuertes y débiles, su fisionomía y anatomía y si pensaba un poco podía hasta conocer hasta donde remontaban sus poderes que, aunque no le serviría para vencerlos, podría asustarlos en gran medida.

-Vamos a ello-se dijo a si misma.

Entró dentro de la gran fábrica sintiendo instantaneamente varios pares de ojos mirandola casi sorprendidos mientras Lauren seguía su andadura hasta el centro de la sala donde se detuvo y miro a su alrededor dejando escapar una sonrisa.

_Si...los tengo..._

-A ver, hagamos esto de una manera razonable y decidme quien ataco a la futura reina, Ysabeau McCorrigan-dijo Lauren calmadamente-. Os prometo que solo iré a por esa persona y el resto quedara libre de sospecha y ataques.

Escuchó murmullos, varios de ellos parecían estar de acuerdo con ella mientras que otros no querían hacerlo haciendo saber a Lauren que estaban teniendo una batalla entre salvar sus vidas y sacrificar a uno de sus compañeros.

-Esto no tiene porque acabar mal, de verdad-dijo Lauren-. Solo quiero un nombre y una razón, nada más.

Podía ver lo asustados que estaban, incluso podía ver a sus crías escondiendose de ella y la verdad, no quería tener que hacerles daño pero no podía dejar el ataque de Bo sin repercusiones si quería salvarla.

Necesitaba saber quien estaba detrás de esto.

Uno de ellos comenzó a acercarse a ella cogiendo toda su atención al verlo venir hasta ella de manera tranquila cuando, de repente, un impacto eléctrico la golpeó haciendola volar hasta todo un cableado que la hizo temblar por la eléctricidad que pasaba pro su cuerpo mientras los demás elementales miraban con miedo y muchos de ellos salían corriendo sin pensar en nada más que en ellos mismos.

Dejando atrás a sus crías.

Lauren cayó al suelo con fuerza, sentía que sus pulmones le ardían y que su cuerpo se resentía de dolor pero cuando levantó la mirada y vio la fábrica venirse abajo con las crías dentro supo que no iba a tener otra elección.

No las iba a dejar morir aquí, de ninguna manera.

Y, con todas sus fuerzas salió corriendo hacia donde estaban las crías esperando que, de alguna manera, todos pudieran salir vivos de aquello.

**-Hearguard-**

-¡No!

Artemisa se despertó sobresaltada por su propio grito mirando a su lado solo para no encontrar a Atenea a su lado y salió rápidamente de la cama buscando a su compañera con el corazón todavía en un puño.

El sueño de su pequeña bebe cayendo por el avismo de Hades era todavía muy vivo y Artemisa podía sentir su corazón martilleando en el pecho ante el pensamiento de perder a la que ahora debería ser una muy adulta Siria.

_No...seguro que ella tiene una vida feliz y tranquila..._

Porque eso era todo lo que pedían, que ella tuviera una vida tranquila hasta que ellas pudieran volver a verla, si es que eso pasaba en algún momento y pudieran contarle su verdad.

Mostrarle su verdadero hogar.

-Artemisa...

La voz de Atenea se filtro por sus oidos dandole algo de paz mientras sentía que su corazón se estrellaba contra su pecho por el irracional miedo que sentía por su hija.

Porque ella estaba bien, estaba con Acacia y Tamsin, ¿Verdad?

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Atenea cogiendo su mano.

-Si...solo fue un mal sueño-murmuro Artemisa-¿Que haces levantada?

-Pensaba en Siria...-susurro Atenea-. La echo tanto de menos.

Artemisa asintió respirando por fin tranquila mientras Atenea la llevaba de vuelta a la cama y la tumababa con ella a su lado pasando las manos por su cintura.

-Estará bien, cariño-susurro Atenea-. Es tu hija después de todo.

-Y tuya...-susurro Artemisa con una pequeña sonrisa-. Tienes razón, estoy segura de que estará bien.

Porque hija de diosas de la caza, la sabiduría y la guerra y eso ya haría temblar al mismisimo Zeus.

¿Que no podría hacer si se veía en algún peligro alguna vez?

**-Hearguard-**

Bo miro con una sonrisa la partida de póker entre Vex y Kenzi hasta que sintió un peso adicional a su lado y vio a Bruce quien le ofreció un café mientras miraba a su amigo con una sonrisa.

-¿Como no podeis estar nerviosos?-pregunto Bo mirando al gran hombre-. Quiero decir, Lauren esta ahí, sola...

-Lauren es más fuerte que muchos humanos, majestad-dijo Bruce-. Puede parecer una más pero tantos años con nosotros y con los fae la han endurecido.

-Supongo...-murmuro Bo mirando hacia la fábrica.

-Majestad...¿puedo preguntarle algo?-pregunto Bruce algo incomodo.

Bo lo observo y casi instantaneamente supo lo que quería preguntarle pero aún así dejo que lo hiciera sintiendose como una adolescente que iba a recibir la charla del padre de su novia, algo estúpido ya que Lauren no era su novia.

Pero si quería que fuera su amante.

-Eso que Lauren y tu teneis...¿que es?-pregunto Bruce lentamente.

Pudo ver las emociones del ogro en sus ojos y se encontro incapaz de mentirle mientras ella misma examinaba lo que su guardaespaldas le hacía sentir, el deseo, la tranquilidad, la protección que sentía cuando la tenía cerca.

-No lo se, Bruce-respondió Bo sinceramente-. Pero se que por el momento me gustaría seguir conociendola más a fondo.

Y no lo decía solo por el aspecto sexual, había algo en ella que le llamaba la atención, algo tierno y que despertaba sus poderes como nada más lo había hecho y a la vez encontraba a Lauren como el misterio que quería resolver.

Su misterio.

-Por lo menos eres sincera-dijo Bruce-. Gracias, majestad.

-No hay de que, Bruce y deja de llamarme majestad-dijo Bo golpeando su hombro levemente-. Llamame Bo.

-Esta bien, Bo.-dijo Bruce.

Bo sonrió dispuesta a mirar de nuevo la partida cuando una explosión atrajo todos sus sentidos y todos observaron hacia la fábrica, que de repente se derrumbaba delante de ellos.

Y Lauren estaba allí.

_¡Proteger!_

-¡Lauren!

-¡Bo!

Los gritos de Vex y Kenzi no la distrajeron mientras sus ojos se tornaban azules y Bo salía corriendo en busca de Lauren sin importarle nada más que la guardaespaldas y sacarla de lo que cada vez parecía más un amasijo de ruinas.

Tenía que encontrarla y ponerla a salvo, eso era lo único que le importaba y usaría toda su energía porque por extraño que pareciera, por una vez en la vida, sus poderes y ella estaban de acuerdo en lo mismo.

Y tenía que ser en ella, en Lauren Lewis.

-¡Lauren!

Bo derribó lo que quedaba de la puerta de un golpe solo para ver todo derruído dentro de la fábrica haciendo su corazón saltar en su garganta mientras Bruce, Vex y Kenzi llegaban detrás de ella con las mismas sensaciones.

Nada humano podría haber sobrevivido a esto pero aún así...

-¡Lauren!

La sucubo miro a su alredor buscando a la rubia cuando escuchó unas rocas moverse y se acercó para ver algo que la hizo sonreir y la dejó por fin respirar el aire que estaba conteniendo.

Era Lauren sosteniendo la roca con dificultad para protegerse ella misma y a las crías que veía detrás de ella del derrumbe.

Bo corrió hacia ella y le apartó la roca mirandola a los ojos mientras la rubia le sonreía y se dejaba caer a sus brazos donde la recogió antes de dejarla caer lentamente al suelo siempre rodeada por su abrazo.

-Lauren...tienes quemaduras y...¿fueron ellos?-pregunto Bo sintiendo la rabia de nuevo atacando su interior.

-Uno...-suspiró Lauren-. No importa...tenía que...protegerlos.

Bo miro a las crias que salieron corriendo a sus familias mientras Bruce, Vex y Kenzi llegaban a ellas acompañado por otro elemental que parecía asustado.

-Este es el tipo que te ataco, BoBo-dijo Kenzi quien luego se arrodilló al lado de Lauren para darle una sonrisa-. Al parecer que nuestra chica de oro salvara a sus cachorros le ha hecho pensar, buen trabajo, Hotpants.

-De nada, Kenzi...-murmuro Lauren cerrando los ojos-. Y odio...ese nombre.

-¿Lauren?-murmuro Bruce.

Vex se agacho para tocar su cara y pudo ver que estaba ardiendo mirando a su amigo con preocupación mientras Kenzi tocaba la cara de la doctora y Bo la miraba con preocupación y la mecía lentamente.

-Esta inconsciente...-gruño Bruce mirando al elemental-¿Porque?

-Cuando use mi energía voló hacia una torre de alta corriente-dijo el elemental-. Esta algo electrocutada pero sobrevivirá, todos los fae lo hacen.

Pero solo había un problema y era que Lauren no era fae y por lo tanto, no tenía sus mismas defensas creando en Bo un estado de ansiedad que solo había vivido con Kenzi antes mientras tomaba la cara de la guardaespaldas en sus manos y la besaba con fuerza y a la vez con mucha ternura mirandola a los ojos detenidamente.

Entonces, se le ocurrió la única persona que podría ayudarlos, quien tendría las respuestas necesarias para curar a Lauren.

-Trick, tenemos que llevarla con Trick, rápido-dijo Bo.

Y antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiera revatirle sus palabras, la sucubo cogió a la guardaespaldas y la levantó para montarla en el Camaro y sacarla de allí lo antes posible dandose cuando entonces de que su moto no podría moverse de allí.

A no ser que se la dejara a Kenzi.

-Kenz...-susurro Bo.

-Ve, yo me encargo de que este tesoro llegue a casa-dijo Kenzi-. Cuidala.

Bo asintió y saltó en el coche con Bruce y Vex detrás de ella con el sospechoso y colocaron sus manos en cada hombro de Lauren mientras la sucubo lo hacia en su muslo y suspiraba, esta vez no de rabia por su ataque si no de preocupación por Lauren.

Porque por alguna razón que no se atrevía a pensar, la necesitaba viva y protegiendola por más tiempo.


	9. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8: Fae Side**

Trick y Dyson volvieron al Dahl tras su larga charla con Hale con más preguntas que respuestas ya que no pensaban que la razón de la fuerza de Lauren fueran sus acompañantes, aunque cabía la posibilidad de que ellos la hubieran envuelto en algún tipo de ritual que le hubiera dado fuerza y energía.

Incluso se lo podían haber pedido a la bruja aunque no pensaban que ninguno de los dos fae tuviera algo para intercambiar con ella.

-Tenemos que averiguar más de ella-dijo Dyson-. Quizá debería a ir a ver los reportes de su adopción, mirar a ver de donde viene.

-Si...-murmuro Trick-. Es una buena idea pero antes quiero que vayas a Branzewood y dejes esta investigación a un lado.

-¿Branzewood? ¿La casa de las valkyrias?-pregunto Dyson.

Trick asintió, quizá era una mala idea pero necesitaba a Dyson lejos de su investigación personal para evitar que el lobo metiera morales inutiles dentro de lo que pensaba hacer con Lauren.

Porque sus sospechas cada vez crecían más y más y, realmente, no necesitaba a Dyson y sus paranoias para hacerlas peor.

-Si, dicen que estan teniendo problemas con un pequeño ejercito de muertos vivientes y su líder, Acacia, me ha pedido su ayuda-dijo Trick.

Había contactado con él para pedirle ayuda a pesar de que sabía lo mucho que lo odiaban tras su trato hacia ellas durante la guerra, pero la llegada de la humana lo había desconcertado y sus sospechas lo habían hecho olvidar por un momento el importante respeto y fidelidad que les debía a esas guerreras a las que había tenido en sus filas siglos atrás.

Y las que les debía la vida a pesar de no tratarlas demasiado bien en el pasado.

-Iré enseguida-dijo Dyson.

-Dile que con esto le presento mis disculpas por mi trato-dijo Trick-. Y sello una nueva unidad, en post del futuro de Ysabeau.

Dyson asintió, él sabía lo que quería decir pero no se atrevía a cuestionarlo, al fin y al cabo él era el rey de la sangre y en un pasado, podía decidir quien vivía y morían sin importarle nada más que si mismo.

Y por eso no había tenido contemplación con las valkyrias en una guerra que había clamado más vidas de las necesarias.

-Ve, hijo y cuidate-dijo Trick.

-Siempre-dijo Dyson inclinandose ante él.

Dyson se marchó rápidamente haciendo respirar a Trick mientras pensaba en su propio pasado y errores cuando, de repente, las puertas de su local volvieron a abrirse esta vez con Bo arrastrando a una Lauren inconsciente en sus brazos con Vex y Bruce detrás e incluso pudo escuchar el motor del vehículo de la guardaespaldas fuera del bar para luego ver a Kenzi entrar a toda velocidad.

-Abuelo, necesito tu ayuda-dijo Bo caminando hasta él.

Trick se sorprendió al escuchar la respiración rápida de su nieta haciendole volver levemente al momento donde transformaron a Kenzi después de ser herida mortalmente, pero aquello no podía ser, Ysabeau no podía tener el mismo lazo con Lauren como lo tenía con Kenzi en tan poco tiempo.

Y de hecho, podía sentir que no lo tenía, pero lo que unía a la guardaespaldas con la sucubo era fuerte en otra manera, algo que lo sorprendió.

_Siempre me sorprenderá su compasión por la raza humana..._

-Pasala atrás, Kenzi, cierra el bar-dijo Trick.

Las dos siguieron sus ordenes rápidamente mientras Vex y Bruce los seguían, la preocupación de los dos fae era genuía e incluso Trick podía sentir una leve preocupación y ganas de ayudar a la doctora que seguía sin reaccionar mientras Bo la colocaba en la pequeña cama que había en su despacho.

_Ahí esta ese impulso de querer ayudarla de nuevo..._

-¿Que ha pasado?-pregunto Trick acercandose a Bo y Lauren.

-Investigamos de donde venía el elemental que me ataco y encontramos su clan-dijo Bo-. Fuimos a por él y antes de que digas nada, yo y Kenzi insistimos en ir a pesar de que ella no quería y ya sabes como somos cuando queremos algo.

Lo sabía, pero había esperado que Lauren tuviera la suficiente firmeza para detenerlas, aunque sabía que no habría podido hacerlo del todo.

Tendría que darle clases a la humana de como negarse a Bo y Kenzi más adelante y tendría que hablar con Hale sobre como hacer que sus humanos cumplan con su trabajo de protección.

Al fin y al cabo Lauren estaba aquí para cuidar de Bo, no para que la mataran en sus misiones.

-El caso es que cuando llegamos a una fabrica abandonada, Lauren entró sola y...y la atacaron usando energía sobre ella y haciendola chocar contra una torre eléctrica que desplomo la fábrica-dijo Bo quien miro a Lauren con preocupación-. Pero ella no salió, se quedo a proteger a las crias atrapadas de esos estúpidos.

Trick se sorprendió por aquel relato, Lauren era la primera humana a parte de Kenzi que había estado dispuesta a morir por un fae y eso decía mucho de ella a pesar de que él tenía más curiosidad de saber porque había sobrevivido a un ataque como ese.

Siendo humana tendría que haber muerto en el acto.

Lo que le hizo mirarla de arriba abajo, estaba bastante mal pero todavía respiraba lo que quería decir que o era muy fuerte o el ataque no había sido para tanto y por el relato de Bo no parecía que el ataque fuera una cosa sin importancia.

-Increible...-murmuro Trick.

-Trick, ¿que podemos hacer?-pregunto Bo.

Trick se acercó a Lauren y la examinó de cerca, tenía quemaduras en brazos y muslos, también podía ver la hemorragía interna debído a la rojez y el color purpura en su estomago donde la camiseta se había roto por el impacto.

Realmente estaba muy mal y de todo lo que conocía solo sabía una manera de curarla.

Aunque no sabía que efecto tendría precisamente en ella porque no sabía que papel podían jugar las emociones de Bo en esto.

-Dale tu chi-dijo Trick mirando a su nieta.

Bo lo miro como si estuviera loco y luego a Lauren que ya había empezado a temblar entre sus brazos haciendola sentir más ansiedad por protegerla y cuidarla aun cuando no entendía porque.

_¿Que me esta pasando con ella?_

No lo entendía, quería hacerle el amor pero a la vez comenzaba a querer protegerla, a estar muy comoda a su lado a pesar de llevar poco tiempo con ella. Lauren la había protegido desde el minuto uno y Bo sentía la necesidad de devolverle el favor junto con el deseo de tenerla entre sus brazos.

Necesitaba verla recuperada y dandole aquella sonrisa que la hacía temblar de placer pero no estaba segura de poder ayudarla.

Al fin y al cabo solo le había dado su chi a Kenzi, pero ella era su corazón, su hermana y nunca habría podido dejarla morir.

¿Podría tener la misma fuerza también para salvar a Lauren?

_¡Proteger! ¡Vivir!_

Algo dentro de ella rugió con fuerza y antes de que Trick pudiera detenerla Bo sintió su energía apoderarse de ella por completo antes de que besara a Lauren y comenzara a darle su chi ante la sorpresa de su abuelo que la miro con los ojos muy abiertos, sin poder creer lo que pasaba.

Aquel efecto de la energía y el poder de Bo atendiendo a las necesidades de su nieta era algo que él no pensaba ver jamás en ella puesto que Bo siempre había tenido ciertos problemas para controlarse.

-Esto no es como con Kenzi...-susurro para si mismo.

En el caso de la otra humana, Bo ni siquiera la había besado, simplemente había puesto sus manos sobre las de Kenzi y se había acercado lo suficiente a sus labios para darle su chi pero con Lauren, la sucubo parecía necesitar contacto fisico.

Sus poderes parecían necesitar tocar a Lauren.

Trick miro el paso de energía sorpendido mientras recogía una muestra de sangre que adornaba el suelo del local y que pertenecía a Lauren para investigarla más adelante, cuando la doctora estuviera repuesta y lista para seguir con su trabajo.

Esperando que la sangre pudiera darle las respuestas que necesitaba sobre ella y, lo más importante, le ayudaran a determinar a que tipo de amenaza se enfrentaban con ella.

Porque un humano así no podía ser bueno y aunque Hale insistiera en que Lauren era la mejor, él sabía que no lo era, porque él ya había elegido lo mejor para Bo y ese era Dyson.

_Veamos que escondes...humana._

* * *

><p>Bo suspiro cuando sintió que sus niveles de energía bajar drásticamente y cortó el flujo de chi usando todo su control para romper el enlace y mirar a Lauren quien comenzó a abrir los ojos en ese momento haciendo sonreir a la sucubo.<p>

-Buenos días, Robin Hood...-susurro Bo.

-Hola...Wonder Woman-sonrió Lauren.

Bo rió y le dejó un pequeño beso en los labios que hizo a Lauren suspirar hasta que se dió cuenta que ya no estaban en la fábrica, si no en un sitio muy distinto.

Un sitio que se parecía extrañamente al local del abuelo de Bo.

_Oh, mierda..._

-¿Donde estamos?-pregunto Lauren.

-En el Dhal...-dijo Bo-. Tuve que traerte para poder tener la ayuda de Trick.

Fue entonces cuando Lauren se dio cuenta de la presencia de Trick y se levantó a toda velocidad sintiendo el dolor de sus musculos y las pequeñas heridas que todavía llenaban su cuerpo y que Bo no había podido curar mientras el rey de la sangre la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa y Bo la abrazaba por la cintura para mantenerla en esa postura.

Algo que llamó la atención de Trick y que Lauren pudo ver claramente como no le gustaba mientras caminaba hasta quedarse delante de ellas.

-Esta bien-dijo Bo-. Le he explicado todo.

-Lo ha hecho y a pesar de que no me gusta que haya puesto a mi nieta y a Kenzi en peligro-dijo Trick recibiendo una mirada de Bo que él optó por ignorar-. Debo decir que a sido muy valiente salvando a las crias de los elementales.

-He hecho lo que debía, majestad-dijo Lauren-. Y en cuanto a su nieta y Kenzi, le prometo que no volverá a pasar.

-Eso espero-murmuro me gustaría tener que reportar al Ash, Lauren. Eres valiente pero tienes que recordar que mi nieta siempre va a querer hacer las cosas a su modo y eso, a veces, no puede ser.

Bo miro entre ellos y suspiro, odiaba toda aquella política y mucho más como su abuelo trataba a Lauren un minuto como si fuera una heroína y al siguiente como si fuera una delicuente para él.

Por dios, aquella mujer casi había muerto por descubrir quien la atacaba.

_Y por salvar a las crias...se merece algo mejor que esto..._

-De no ser por ella me habrían matado ya-murmuro Bo.

-Ese es su trabajo-dijo Trick no dejandose intimidar por su nieta.

-Oh, por favor. No quiero a nadie sacrificandose por mi, abuelo-dijo Bo levantandose del lado de Lauren-. Y menos ella.

-Morirá por ti si es lo que debe hacer-dijo Trick-. No solo como tu guardaespaldas si no para mantener la palabra de su amo, el Ash de la luz.

Bo cerró los sintiendo el golpe de rabia que la inundo, casi habia olvidado que los humanos no podían estar en su mundo sin ser esclavos de un fae y ella ya sabía que el Ash les había dado protección a cambio del trabajo de Lauren.

Había sido su error no pensar que ella sería su esclava.

_Pues puede ir olvidandose de ella en cuanto me coronen como reina..._

Sus ojos brillaron azules mientras atraía a Lauren a su lado y colocaba la cabeza de la guardaespaldas sobre su hombro que se sintió demasiado agotada como para apartarse de ella.

-Pues dile a Hale que se guarde su palabra porque no quiero que nadie muera aquí-gruño Bo-. Y menos ella.

-¡Por dios, Ysabeau! ¡Ella es una simple humana!-grito Trick-. No vale nada comparada contigo.

Bo miro a su abuelo horrorizada, incapaz de comprender la crueldad hacia unos seres que los ayudaban sin ni siquiera saberlo y luego miro a Lauren, quien mantenía sus dientes apretados y sus puños cerrados mientras se apartaba de ella bruscamente y se levantaba de la cama con algo de dificultad para coger su chaqueta.

-Tiene razón, Bo. Los humanos solo somos de usar y tirar aquí-gruño Lauren para luego mirar a Trick-. Voy a cumplir mi trabajo, majestad, pero no por usted. Lo haré por ella ya que puedo ver la clara diferencia entre vosotros y lo haré por mi, para conseguir la libertad de dejar este agujero de una vez y para siempre.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que Bo escuchó de Lauren antes de verla salir de allí y escuchar a Kenzi, Vex y Bruce saludarla para luego escuchar la puerta y el rugido del motor de Lauren indicando su partida.

Y luego se giro a Trick, furiosa con él por aquel comportamiento tan estúpido.

-Eso no ha estado bien, no puedes hablarle así-dijo Bo.

-Es solo tu guarda...-comenzó Trick.

Bo pegó un golpe sobre la mesa que hizo a Trick mirarla por primera vez viendo el poder de su nieta mientras los ojos de ella se movían entre azul y marrón intentando con todas sus fuerzas controlar la rabia en su interior.

-Ella es mía-gruño Bo-. Así que por primera y última vez lo digo, Trick, no le hagais daño, porque no pienso permitirlo.

Y sin más se marchó dejando a Trick totalmente impresionado mientras sacaba la muestra que había recogido de Lauren y la miraba más intrigado que nunca.

Porque por más que pensaba, no podía imaginar que podría causar esa reacción en su nieta.

-Tengo que saber que eres realmente, humana-susurro Trick-. Tengo que saberlo...


	10. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9: Serve and Protect**

Después de que Trick mostrara su verdadero ser, Lauren había sido incapaz de seguir en el local y se había marchado sin mirar a nadie más. Cogió su moto y salió de allí a toda velocidad al unico sitio donde ella podía sentirse segura y al que no iba desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Le había dolido tanto separarse de ellos que todavía le costaba entender porque había tenido que perderlos sabiendo que ellos jamás hubieran permitido que nadie la tratara ni remotamente parecido a como la trataban algunos fae.

Y pensando en ellos llegó allí, a su lugar de paz interior y donde podía demostrar realmente quien era ella.

El lugar donde descansaban sus padres.

Tras morir y dejarla con dinero suficiente para el resto de su vida, Lauren decidió invertir parte de esa fortuna en crearles un lugar para descansar y había comprado un solar que con ayuda de Vex y Bruce había reconstruido colocando flores, arboles y dos tumbas de piedra donde yacían los restos de Albert y Martha Lewis.

Aparcó su fiera de dos ruedas en la entrada y camino hasta el hueco que había entre las dos tumbas alargando sus manos para tocarlas lentamente, casi como si le diera miedo sentirlos tan cerca.

Había intentado ser fuerte todo este tiempo pero...pero a veces simplemente no podía.

Tanto Trick como varios fae solían pensar que los humanos eran seres debiles y sin ningún tipo de fuerza comparable con la de ellos pero para ella, sus padres había sido los seres más fuertes de su mundo, ellos habían sido sus heroes cuando ni siquiera sabía lo que significaba la palabra e incluso ahora que conocía a los fae, seguía creyendo que la fuerza de los humanos no era comparable a nada.

No era ni mejor ni peor que la de los fae, solo era distinta.

-Os hecho tanto de menos...-susurro Lauren mirando después al cielo mientras rodaba sus ojos-. Increible, ¿Verdad?

Lauren rió mientras acariciaba las tumbas cayendo de rodillas al suelo y dejaba toda la rabia salir de su cuerpo en forma de lágrimas, porque por una parte desearía volver el tiempo atrás, salvar a sus padres y tener la vida que siempre había querido.

Pero por otra y a pesar de los fae, conocer a Bruce y Vex y ahora proteger a Bo y Kenzi era lo mejor que podía haberle pasado.

Aunque estaba segura de que todo se acabaría una vez que Bo estuviera a salvo, ya fuera por Trick o por Dyson.

-Sabeis...he hecho algunas malas elecciones en mi vida pero...pero creo que esta a sido buena-dijo Lauren con una sonrisa- ¿Que pensais? ¿Os gusta Bo? Seguro que tu papa piensas que es demasiado atrevida y tu mama que es la chica perfecta para mi.

Sonrió al pensar en el entusiamo y cautela de sus padres si hubieran conocido a los fae, seguramente su padre sería el jefe del laboratorio de la luz y su madre enseñaría a los pequeños fae a ser grandes personas y en días como los de hoy, donde Bo le había dado aquel dulce chi para salvarla, su madre habría invitado a la sucubo a cenar y su padre le habría dado un timido gracias antes de terminar de curar las heridas que ella misma habría recibido por salvar a Bo y a las crias de elemental.

Lauren suspiro intentando evitar más lágrimas, era estúpido hablar con sus padres que no iban a contestarle pero aún así ella se sentía bien, se sentía tranquila diciendoles lo que necesitaba sacar y no podía hablar con Vex y Bruce.

Ellos eran su familia si, pero de vez en cuando ella necesitaba la realidad y su realidad era aquella, sus padres muertos y ella una de las humanas esclavizadas en aquel mundo extraño.

-Se que no os gusta mi trabajo pero es lo que se hacer y...y por primera vez creo que lo estoy haciendo queriendo, papa, mama, Bo es distinta...-dijo Lauren-...ella parece tener en cuenta a los humanos y...por alguna razón parece que le atraígo y me...me cuida...¿podeis creerlo? ¿alguien cuidando de mi?

Rió cuando casi sintió la risa de sus padres detrás de ella, siempre había ido muy independiente y la idea de ser protegida por otra persona no le resultaba muy comoda aunque con Bo parecía haber hecho una excepción.

Porque no había nada más calmante que cuando la rodeaba con sus brazos y todavía no sabía muy bien porque.

_**Es una reacción común del cuerpo humano, hija...el calor de otro cuerpo influye directamente en el cortex cerebral creando las endorfinas que producen la relajación y el bienestar que sientes...**_

_**En otras palabras, te estas enamorando, mi pequeña hija...**_

-¿Lauren?

Fue como un susurro pero Lauren supo que era la voz de Bo la que se acercaba a ella casi asustada, como si esperara que la guarda espaldas le diera las mismas palabras de odio que le había dado a Trick o cualquier fae que la había tratado como una basura.

Pero Bo no las merecía por lo que solo se levantó del hueco entre las tumbas de sus padres y se dio la vuelta mirandola muy lentamente.

-Hola...-susurro Lauren.

-Hola...-dijo Bo mirando al suelo-. Bruce y Vex me dijeron que podía encontrarte aquí.

-Si...-dijo Lauren-...esta es la tumba de mis padres.

Bo pasó la mirada sobre las dos tumbas y luego sobre el lugar, era hermoso a su parecer y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al ver la humanidad en el, el cariño y la paciencia con la que se habían tratado todas las plantas y demás decoraciones.

La parte más vulnerable de su guardaespaldas y ella se la estaba mostrando libremente.

-Es...es hermoso...-murmuro Bo.

Lauren sonrió caminando hacia ella para tomar su mano y girarse de nuevo a sus padres mientras Bo la miraba a los ojos y pudo ver el infinito amor en ellos haciendola sentir todavía más respeto por los humanos y su unión.

Algo que ningún fae solía tener ni siquiera con sus familiares más cercanos.

-Esta es Bo, papa, mama-dijo Lauren-. Ella es el cambio que todos necesitamos.

Bo la escuchó atentamente y luego miro la tumba de los padres de Lauren sorprendida y emocionada por la confianza que su guarda espaldas tenía en ella y en su capacidad para cambiar el futuro.

Dandoles más fuerzas que nunca para intentarlo.

_Lo haré...les daré a todos un mejor mundo en el que vivir..._

Lo prometió allí, en la tumba de lo padres de la mujer que la tenía totalmente atrapada mientras cogía su mano y la hacia mirarla a los ojos encontrando la sonrisa de Bo cargada de sinceridad.

-Vamos a casa...-murmuro Bo.

Y Lauren sonrió asintiendo antes de seguir a la sucubo y subirse a su moto acariciandola antes de señalar a Bo para que se sentara detrás de ella.

-¿Puedo?-pregunto Bo.

-Claro...ya conoces a mis padres y...-dijo Lauren-. Siempre podrás decirle a Kenzi que montaste antes que ella.

Bo sonrió y subió en la moto apretando su cuerpo contra el de Lauren mientras las dos volvían de nuevo a la casa club con firmes determinaciones en su mente y corazón que las harían fuertes juntas.

_Servir y proteger..._

Y con ese fuerte pesamientos, las dos pasaron a disfrutar de la próximidad de la otra mientras le viento les acariciaba la cara y empezaban a escribir un nuevo futuro para los humanos y los fae.

* * *

><p>Hacía mucho tiempo que Dyson no visitaba Branzewood y por eso le sorprendió verlo tan cambiado, aunque no había dejado de ser un campamento ahora parecía tener mucha más elegancia, era más tranquilo e incluso más acogedor.<p>

Quitando solo el problema que tenían, por supuesto.

-¡Enemigo a las tres!

Antes de saber que estaba pasando, Dyson se vió en el suelo de espaldas tras recibir el impacto del cuerpo de lo que podía ver ahora que era una mujer bien formada y con unos ojos en los que se perdió por un instante.

-Que quieres, lobo-gruño la mujer.

Dyson la observó y suspiro antes de deshacerse de ella con un rápido movimiento forzandola a apartarse de su pecho y saltar hacia atrás mientras él daba un pequeño salto para ponerse en pie.

-Soy Dyson Thronwood, enviado por el rey de la sangre para hablar con la jefa de las valkyrias-dijo Dyson-¿Eres tu?

La valkyria en cuestión negó con la cabeza y se giro para dejarlo allí mirandola totalmente sorprendido al por fin tener una buena imagen de aquella mujer y descubrir que era tan atractiva como se sentía sobre él.

Tenía el cabello rubio, pero era más claro que el de la guardaespaldas de Bo y su cuerpo parecía curtido en mil batallas, algo que por alguna razón lo ponía a cien.

-No te quedes ahí mirando, lobo-dijo ella-. Andando, Acacia te espera desde hace mucho...

Dyson gruño, podía ser atractiva pero no tenía modales lo que lo puso furioso y la vez hizo gruñir a su lobo con extraño deseo, casi como si tuviera delante a Bo dispuesta para él.

Pero no estaba con Bo, si no atrapado con aquella arpía.

-Mi nombre es Dyson-dijo él llegando al lado de la valkyria-. Y ya que estas, podrías decirme el tuyo para que no tuviera que llamarte nombres.

-¿Que nombres?-murmuro la valkyria con desgana.

-Víbora, por ejemplo...-dijo Dyson con una sonrisa falsa.

Lo siguiente que supo es que le dieron un golpe y el lobo cayó al suelo duramente agarrandose la nariz mientras la mujer lo miraba con una sonrisa y seguía caminando hacia la tienda de su jefa.

-Es Tamsin y date prisa-dijo ella-. Tengo problemas más importantes que tu ligando conmigo.

_Si, definitivamente esa mujer era otra cosa..._

**-Hearguard-**

Trick todavía estaba molesto por la salida de su nieta pero decidió que hablaría más tarde con ella y se dispuso a analizar la sangre de Lauren que deposito en sus viejos instrumentos listo para saber quien era realmente aquella mujer.

-¿Que haces, Trick?

La voz de Kenzi lo sacó de sus pensamientos mientras la veía entrar acompañada de Vex y Bruce quienes no parecían tenerle mucha confianza y se dedicaban a no perderle de vista imaginando que él debía ser el causante de las molestias de Lauren.

Más que nada por el hecho de que Bo había salido tras Lauren después de una breve charla donde la sucubo había dejado caer algo de su conversación con Trick.

-Analizo la sangre de Lauren en busca de pruebas-dijo Trick.

-¿De que hablas?-pregunto Vex.

Bruce también lo miro confundido pero Trick siguió con lo suyo, no tenía que ir por ahí contando sus planes a tres fae incompetentes pero quizá su ayuda podía aclararle algo más las cosas.

-¿Vosotros le enseñasteis a defenderse?-pregunto Trick a Bruce.

Bruce miro a Kenzi quien asintió lentamente y después mio a Trick intentando imaginar que podía estar tramando esta vez.

-No...Lauren siempre a sido así-dijo Bruce-. Lista y fuerte.

Trick suspiro, era todo un misterio y tenía que resolverlo para saber si estaba de su lado o no pero todo tuvo una solución repentina cuando, de repente, el tubo de sangre que estaba siendo analizado brillo a la vista de todos y explotó, haciendo la boca de Trick golpear el suelo con fuerza.

-Eso...no es normal...-dijo Kenzi.

Y tanto que no lo era, no solo confirmaba sus sospechas de que no era humana si no que por lo que había pasado le confirmaba que tampoco era fae, por lo menos no un fae que él conociera.

Y eso decía mucho, ya que él conocía prácticamente a todos los fae.

-¿Donde esta?-pregunto Trick.

-Bo fue a buscarla...-susurro Kenzi.

El rey de la sangre miro a Bruce, Vex y Kenzi antes de sentir que el terror lo invadía al pensar que tanto Hale como ellos podían haber caido en una trampa.

Una trampa que podía costar la vida de su pequeña.

-Eh...Trick...-dijo Kenzi.

-Puede ser ella...-dijo Trick mirando a Kenzi-. Puede ser ella quien intente matar a Bo...

Pero Kenzi no lo creía y sus compañeros tampoco ya que se colocaron a cada lado de la pequeña fae intentando calmar al rey de la sangre antes de que cometiera una locura.

-No, Trick. Lauren es de los buenos-dijo Kenzi.

-¡No! ¡Ella es una impostora!-grito Trick-. No es humana...¡es un monstruo!

Kenzi negó con la cabeza, había cosas raras en Lauren, si y lo de su sangre había sido raro pero no la creía un peligro para ella y Bo, más bien al revés simplemente por el hecho que de haber querido matarlas, lo habría hecho mucho antes.

Y las miradas hacia Bo...no, eso no era propio de alguien que quisiera matar a otra persona.

-¡Ella no es ningun monstruo!-gruño Bruce.

_Esto se me va de las manos..._

Vex gruño sintiendo su poder explotar dentro de él pero fue incapaz de detener a Trick cuando este uso su sangre para lanzar a los dos faes por los aires y luego mirara a Kenzi, quien conecto su mirada cargada de preocupación y miedo con la de él.

-Vamos a por ella...-gruño Trick.

Y antes de saber que pasaba, Kenzi se encontró desapareciendo del local para atacar a la mujer que ella no veía como un peligro.

Si no como su salvación.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Bueno chicos como siempre gracias por todas esas visitas y comentarios y nada deciros que este capitulo esta un poco subido de tono (ejem...) así que prevenidos quedais.

Disfrutad!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capitulo 10: All Fall Down<strong>

Entraron por la puerta de la casa club todavía cogidas de la mano y con las emociones a flor de piel cuando Lauren cogió la cara de Bo y la beso simplemente por el hecho de que le apetecía hacerlo y dejandose llevar por la necesidad de tenerla en sus brazos.

Que ella no hubiera escuchado a su abuelo y a pesar de saber como eran los fae hubiera ido a buscarla y hubiera compartido aquel momento tan personal con ella hicieron que el corazón de Lauren latiera más rápidamente en su pecho haciendola incapaz de retener lo que fuera que sentía por la sucubo a la que debía proteger.

Bo podía esconder más sus sentmientos ni tampoco quería hacerlo, así que con las manos en alto, se rindió al deseo y saboreó los labios de la guardaespaldas que no tardo ni un solo segundo en corresponderle de la misma manera.

La deseaba, quería protegerla, pero no sabía como llamar a lo que esa mujer le estaba haciendo sentir.

¿Lujuría? ¿Pasión? ¿Amor?

_No...yo nunca he sentido amor..._

Prefirió llamarlo deseo mientras usaba sus manos para quitarle la chaqueta de cuero a Lauren y sentir como ella hacía lo mismo sin separar sus bocas ni un centimetro para luego ver a la guardaespaldas pegandola a su cuerpo mientras caminaban hacia la cama de la sucubo torpemente donde la dejo caer lentamente sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-Voy a hacerte el amor, Bo-dijo Lauren seriamente mirandola a los ojos-. Y voy a hacerte sentir y disfrutar lo que no has tenido jamás.

Bo tragó saliva mientras Lauren bajaba las manos hasta sus botas acariciando sus piernas con besos lentamente que la hicieron cerrar los ojos para luego sentir como sus pantalones desaparecían de un tirón después desabrocharselos lentamente.

Estaba deseando que Lauren le hiciera el amor, tanto, que podía sentir el calor lamiendo su piel y su centro pulsar de dolor por aquella humana.

-No esperés-gruño Bo-. Si quieres hacerme sentir, hazlo.

Lauren sonrió subiendo las manos para por fin poder acariciar los pechos de la sucubo que en un desesperado y caluroso golpe se quitó la camiseta y se desabrocho el sujetador por delante haciendo a Lauren gruñir cuando por fin los tuvo completamente a la vista haciendola subir para tomar uno de ellos en su boca mientras acariciaba el otro.

Y haciendo a Bo gruñir de placer mientras colocaba sus manos en pelo de Lauren para darle leves tirones que no hicieron más que alimentar el deseo de la guardaespaldas.

-Oh dios mio, Lauren...-susurro Bo-. No creo que haya nada más sexy...que hacerme esto mientras estas...vestida...

-Si lo hay...-murmuro Laurean lamiendo su pecho.

Y luego para placer y tortura de Bo, Lauren se separó de ella para quitarse la camiseta, el sujetador, las botas y los pantalones muy lentamente haciendo a Bo no poder reprimir sus poderes que fluctuaban de azul a marrón muy rápidamente.

Lauren bajo lentamente de nuevo hacia Bo dandole la oportunidad a la sucubo de poder ponerse sobre ella y besarla con furia que fue correspondida rápidamente por Lauren mientras la sucubo le cogía del pelo y se rozaba contra ella placentera y dolorosamente.

-Eres...hermosa-mustió Bo.

-Y tu...tu eres perfecta...-gruño Lauren.

Bo beso sus labios, su mejilla y su cuello jugando con sus manos en los pechos de la guardaespaldas que gimió de placer mientras sus propias manos viajaban por la espalda y el lado de Bo hasta llegar a su centro e introducir un dedo que hizo a la sucubo gritar de placer mientras cerraba los ojos y luego la miraba con una sonrisa placentera.

-Te ha gustado, ¿eh?-dijo Lauren.

-A estado bien-sonrió Bo.

Lauren rió mientras Bo lamía su cuello y la mordisqueaba lentamente sitiendo la humedad de la rubia contra sus muslos antes de sonreir y separarse de su cuello para levantarse sobre ella y sacar su dedo del interior de su cuerpo colocandose de nuevo sobre Lauren y, especialmente sobre su centro que acarició con el de ella en una placentera ilusión que hizo a Lauren sollozar de placer.

-Te ha gustado, ¿Verdad?-se burló Bo.

-A...estado bien...-gruño Lauren.

Bo sonrió moviendo lentamente sobre Lauren cuando se sorprendió al ver a la guardaespaldas mirandola profundamente a los ojos, casi como si estuviera sellando alguna promesa que se quedo grabada a fuego en su alma.

Y después la beso, lenta y cariñosamente mientras le daba la vuelta dejandola totalmente a su merced siendo Lauren ahora quien llevara el control de sus movimientos mientras colocaba las manos a cada lado de la cara de Bo y la miraba con cariño.

-Esto, Bo-susurro Lauren-. Esto es hacer el amor.

Bo sintió la calidez llenarle el pecho mientras Lauren se empujaba contra ella más rápidamente y ella contestaba de la misma manera sintiendo la fricción y el orgasmo llenandole su interior hasta que un último empujón les hizo llegar a la cima mientras Bo cogía la cara de Lauren y la besaba dejando pasar entre ellas el fuerte torrente de emociones que las había invadido.

_Esto...ha sido...épico..._

Se fueron calmando lentamente en brazos de la otra mientras mezclaban sus respiraciones y sonreían, incapaces de creerse lo que acababa de pasar y lo que habían creado juntas.

Lo que habían despertado sin darse cuenta.

-¡Ysabeau!

El grito las sacó de su momento de tranquilidad solo para ver a Trick y a Kenzi delante de ellos. Su mejor amiga preocupada y Trick muy enfadado.

_Uh oh..._

Algo le decía que se había metido en un enorme problema.

**-Hearguard-**

Dyson había seguido a Tamsin hasta donde estaba Acacia quien le había explicado su problema sorprendiendo al lobo quien no había imaginado que los muertos vivientes pudieran ser capturados.

-Nos acusan de ser nosotros pero realmente no hemos hecho nada-dijo Acacia-. Y tu, como lobo del rey de la sangre puedes atestiguarlo.

Y podía hacerlo, no solo porque no había visto nada fuera de lo normal si no porque todos sabían que las valkyrias no atacaban por la espalda y mucho menos secuestraban a sus presas.

Ellas luchaban con honor y mataban si realmente tenían que hacerlo, nada más.

-Se lo haré saber al rey de la sangre-dijo Dyson-. Y él tomará medidas, os lo prometo.

-Bien, no me gustaría dar más problemas ahora que la futura heredera parece que va tomar el control de su legado-dijo Acacia-. Aunque con un poco de suerte será distinta a su abuelo y realmente traerá la paz.

-Lo hará-dijo Dyson con un deje de orgullo y a la vez algo molesto por el comentario a Trick-. Ha estado recibiendo ataques por eso pero ahora que tiene a una humana altamente cualificada para protegerla hasta el día de la coronación.

-¿Una humana protegiendo a la futura reina?-pregunto Acacia-¿Que clase de suicidio es ese?

-Ninguno-dijo Dyson intentando sonar casual-. La humana de la que hablo es...especial, tiene una fuerza fuera de lo normal y es muy inteligente.

Eso cogió la atención de Tamsin quien miro a Acacia con total interés mientras la lider de las valkyrias se acercaba al lobo y colocaba un dedo sobre su pecho en tono amenazante confundiendo a Dyson.

-¿Quien es esa humana?-pregunto Acacia en tono que no permitía ni engaños, ni recriminaciones.

-Se llama, Lauren...Lauren Lewis-dijo Dyson algo incomodo-¿Porque tantas preguntas sobre ella?

Acacia miro a Tamsin entonces mientras la joven valkyria asentía y sentía las lágrimas en sus ojos al reconocer el apellido de esa mujer quien compartía nombre con la familia humana donde ellas habían dejado a Siria.

-Es ella...-murmuro Tamsin-. Tiene que serlo...

Porque solo ella encajaba con la descripción, una humana con la fuerza, la habilidad y la inteligencia de Artemisa y Atenea.

La hija de las diosas.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Dyson confundido.

-Llevanos a esa humana, lobo-dijo Acacia-. Tenemos que verla.

Porque ella era su esperanza, el reclamo de un reino que estaba dominado por el odio y la salvación de un mundo que solo podía ser dominado por una reina.

Una reina que Siria estaba destinada a proteger para siempre aunque no lo supiera.

* * *

><p>Kenzi había optado por ser práctica y se había colocado entre Bo, Lauren y Trick intentando poner paz o por lo menos dejar que la sucubo y la guardaespaldas se vistieran para hacer frente a la furia que era el viejo rey de la sangre.<p>

_Testarudo como una mula en sus intenciones de sacar a Lauren de en medio por miedo..._

-Vaya un momento para tener este...roce, BoBo-dijo Kenzi.

-¿Y que querías que hiciera?-pregunto Bo colocandose la camiseta-. No sabía que mi abuelo se iba...por dios, me ha visto teniendo sexo.

Lauren se había reido de no ser porque estaba en un tenso momento, Trick estaba furioso y podía sentir que era con ella aunque no sabía porque y le resultaba imposible pensar que Trick supiera lo que estaba pasando con Bo.

Aunque conociendo este mundo...

-Vamos antes de que Trick combustione-dijo Bo besando su hombro-. Tranquila, todo estará bien.

Lauren apenas asintió mientras salían del cuarto y enfrentaban a Trick que casi había hecho un agujero en el suelo esperandolas aunque cuando la miro, pudo sentir como el rey de la sangre no quería otra cosa que eliminarla.

Aunque no tuviera ni idea de porque.

-Monstruo maldito, ¿tenias que meterte en su cama también?-gruño el rey de la sangre-. No se que eres pero si eres tu quien intenta hacerle daño...

_Vale...esto no me lo esperaba..._

-¿De que habla, majestad?-pregunto Lauren totalmente confundida.

-Cogió tu sangre cuando te llevamos al Dahl, Lauren-dijo Kenzi-. La analizó y...bueno, digamos que no es del todo humana.

-¡Ya lo sabías! ¡Admite que eres tu quien quiere matar a mi nieta!-grito el rey de la sangre.

Lauren se quedó completamente en silencio durante varios minutos antes de echarse a reir para sorpresa de todos, especialmente de Bo que se había apartado de ella y estaba al lado de su abuelo sin entender lo que pasaba.

¿Podría ser posible que Lauren fuera quien quisiera matarla?

_No puede ser..._

No quería creerlo pero su abuelo no mentía casi nunca y lo que Kenzi decía de la sangre, ellos siempre la habian protegido y ahora...

-Eso no puede ser verdad-dijo Lauren-. Soy humana, mis padres eran humanos y no tengo nada raro.

-¡Mentira!-grito Trick-. Eres demasiado fuerte e inteligente, ¡por eso debes ser tu!

-Lauren...la sangre brilló y explotó-dijo Kenzi lentamente-. No es mentira.

Lauren miro a Kenzi y luego a Trick, no podía creer aquello, eso no era verdad sus padres eran humanos, eran su vida y ella los había visto morir sin poder salvarlos, su sangre era roja, tenía una inteligencia y fuerza altas pero...

-Soy humana...¡soy humana!-grito Lauren-. Yo no...no...

Pero las acusaciones de Trick encajaban y por una vez Lauren se encontró sin palabras, se encontró sin una clara guia de lo que debía hacer y optó por mirar a la única persona que parecía haberle dado algo paz, Bo.

Aunque al ver sus ojos, ella vio el miedo en su mirada oscura asustandose a si misma mientras se sentía irreconocible, sin saber su hogar ni su procedencia.

_¿Que soy...? ¿Quien...? No se...No puedo, pensar...No..._

Y casi sin saber que estaba haciendo corrió, salió de aquel lugar que le estaba haciendo tanto daño ante la mirada acusatoria de Trick y la mirada asustada de Bo, que le encogía el corazón con miedo al pensar que toda aquella pesadilla fuera verdad y ella no fuera quien parecía ser.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la casa, Kenzi miro a Lauren salir con el corazón pesado y luego observó a Bo, quien claramente no sabía que pensar y a Trick quien todavía ardía de furia sabiendo que no podrían ir a por Lauren.

Así que tendría que hacerlo ella pero antes debía hacer algo por el bien de su amiga.

-Ella puede no ser humana, Bo-dijo Kenzi-. Pero sus ojos no mienten cuando te mira, sea lo que sea, ella no es quien te quiere muerta.

Y desapareció de allí mientras la sucubo por fin despertaba de su letargo y miraba la puerta sintiendo que, de alguna manera, había perdido a la mujer que le había hecho sentir por primera vez lo que era el amor.

Y a su misma vez, en aquel momento, le había roto el corazón.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N:**Bueno parece que la cosa se pone interesante ¿no? Pero claro esto es solo el principio de la aventura, todavía les quedan un par de obstáculos que salvar.

**Neshlud:** Pues verás, básicamente habla la duda de Bo en lo que a romper el corazón se refiere. Ella esta sintiendo muchas cosas por Lauren pero su abuelo la ha críado desde que era muy joven y que no le gusten sus decisiones no quiere decir que no confíe en él. Por eso, cuando planta la duda sobre si ella es quien esta planeando su asesinato o no a ella se le rompe el corazón porque aunque no lo sepa pues...esta claro que se ha enamorado jajaj Espero haberte resuelto la duda.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capitulo 11: You Have A Friend In Me<strong>

Kenzi no sabía muy bien por donde seguir a Lauren, de hecho no tenía ni idea así que sus posibilidades se reducían a buscar a Vex y a Bruce y que ellos le dieran alguna pista a pesar de que sabían que la odiarían en cuanto supieran la verdad de lo que había pasado o pedir la ayuda de alguien que pudiera encontrar a Lauren sin repercusiones.

Y se encontró a si misma caminando hacia el laboratorio de los fae de la luz en busca de su Ash.

Mientras caminaba, se puso a pensar en las últimas horas y en todo lo que les había pasado desde que se nombro a Bo como futura heredera al trono de los fae y llegó a la conclusión de que las razones de Trick para acusar a Lauren eran estúpidas y no tenían ningun sentido.

Lauren no era su enemigo, de ninguna manera podía serlo.

Especialmente porque él mismo había dado el visto bueno a la rubia para que pudiera proteger a su nieta y ahora iba por ahí acusandola de ser un mounstro, nada más lejos de la realidad teniendo en cuenta como Lauren las había tratado estos días.

Y así sus pensamientos llegaron a Bo, no le extrañaba que su amiga se hubiera quedado muerta de miedo, al fin y al cabo su abuelo había acusado a Lauren de ser la mano que mecía la cuna de su asesinato y la sucubo no sabía muy bien en quien confíar.

Era su abuelo y el hombre que la había críado contra la mujer que había despertado sentimiento en ella que nunca había sentido, una duda era lo minímo que Bo podía tener.

Pero esta vez y a pesar de que adoraba a Trick, Kenzi se había puesto del lado de Lauren por una sencilla razón.

La guarda espaldas y la sucubo estaban enamoradas y parecía que Bo y ella misma eran las únicas que no se daban cuenta de ello.

-Menos mal que los fae me pusieron en sus caminos-sonrió Kenzi cerrando los ojos.

Llegó a los laboratorios y sin ni siquiera avisar entró en el despacho de Hale encontrandolo tumbado en el sofá dormido como un bebe con un montón de papeles a su alrededor, como si fuera un niño grande y rebelde.

_Que monada..._

Kenzi se acercó a él y sonrió mientras se colocaba de rodillas frente a su cara y le daba un pequeño beso en la nariz sin poder resisitrse, llevaba demasiado tiempo con esta atracción secreta por el Ash y solo en estos pequeños momentos podía dejarlo resurgir como a ella le gustaba.

Por lo menos, hasta que se despertó y ella se vió obligada a lanzarse un jarrón de agua fría que había justo a su lado para explicar su próximidad hacia él.

-¡Pero que...! ¡Kenzi!-grito Hale levantandose del sofá.

Kenzi le lanzó una mirada inocente antes de que él se metiera en una habitación y lanzara la camisa mojada hacia afuera saliendo con otra sin abrochar que le permitió a la fae ver la perfecta caja de abdominales que tenía el Ash y que le hizo la boca agua nada más verlo.

-¿Kenzi? ¿Estas bien?-pregunto Hale.

-¿Que?-pregunto Kenzi.

_¡Reacciona idiota!_

-Que si estas bien-dijo Hale sonriendo.

-Si...claro que si, idiota-dijo Kenzi que luego lo miro seriamente-. Necesito tu ayuda para econtrar a Lauren.

-¿Lauren? ¿Que pasa con ella?-pregunto Hale-. Dime que no se ha metido en un lío, esta es mi oportunidad de tener una alianza con Trick y Bo.

-Te lo voy a hacer cortito. Hirieron a Lauren, Bo la curo, se han acostado, me parece que estan enamoradas-dijo Kenzi-. Y Trick piensa que es ella la que esta intentando matar a Bo porque, ¡tachán! Lauren no es humana.

Hale la miro durante varios segundos antes de estallar en carcajadas, algo que Kenzi se podía esperar por lo que esperó cruzando los brazos a que él se detuviera y la mirara de nuevo viendo que no había ningún tipo de diversión en su mirada ni en su gesto.

Con lo cual le quedaba claro que no era una broma.

-Es imposible, a parte de su fuerza y su inteligencia nunca hubo nada que nos hiciera pensar que no era humana-dijo Hale.

-Por supuesto nunca le hiciste un analisis de sangre-dijo Kenzi.

-No...Kenz cuando la encontramos a ella, Vex y Bruce estaban al borde de la pobreza, robaban, comían muy poco...¿porque te crees que les dí mi protección?-pregunto Hale-. Ella me miró y me pidió ayuda y yo...no pude negarme.

-Tiene ese efecto en todos-dijo Kenzi.

Lo que la hizo pensar que podía ser un poder como su fuerza y su inteligencia aunque tenía claro que no había sido invasivo porque a pesar de que Lauren le caía bien, no se había obsesionado por ella ni nada por el estilo lo que jugaba a favor de la guardaespaldas si realmente tenía esa habilidad.

Porque si podía hacerlo simplemente podía haberlas engatusado y matado el primer día.

-¿Porque Trick la acusa?-pregunto Hale.

-Su sangre brilló mientras Trick le hacía unas pruebas-dijo Kenzi-. Lo que demuestra que no es humana y Trick no pensó más allá de si mismo.

-Imagino...¿y Bo?-pregunto Hale.

-Destrozada, aturdida, quiere creer a su abuelo pero lo que siente por Lauren...-dijo Kenzi-. El caso es que tenemos que encontrarla, primero por el bien de Lauren misma y luego porque si ella no es la atacante y le pasa algo...

-Bo explotaría...-terminó Hale-. Esta bien, dame un minuto.

Kenzi lo miro con curiosidad mientras él iba a su ordenador y tecleaba un par de letras antes de sonreir y coger su chaqueta tendiendole su mano.

-Vamos, ya se donde esta-dijo Hale-...El chip da una localización en una montaña cerca de aquí.

-¿Chip?-pregunto Kenzi.

-¿Piensas que dejo por ahí a mis humanos sin saber donde van?-pregunto Hale-. Por favor, me tomo enserio mi trabajo de protegerlos y en un mundo como este con un humano o lo que se cree que es un humano solo significa cacería-dijo Hale.

Kenzi asintió siguiendolo mientras salían del despacho con la esperanza de encontrar a Lauren los primeros y descubrir quien era en realidad aquella misteriosa guardaespaldas que ni siquiera se conocía a si misma.

Una guardaespaldas que se había ganado su confianza no solo con su vida, si no también con la de Bo.

* * *

><p>Bo estaba confundida y perdida, después de pensarlo no creía que Lauren quisiera hacerle daño y Kenzi tenía razón, la guardaespaldas jamás habría podido fingir el fuego que había visto en su aura o lo que había sentido mientras hacían el amor.<p>

Pero su abuelo no habría acusado a Lauren sin una prueba...¿verdad?

-Kenzi es una inconsciente, irse detrás de esa mujer...-murmuro Trick-. Podría hacerle daño o algo peor...

-Basta, abuelo-dijo Bo intentado aclarar su mente-. Lauren no va a dañar a nadie, no es ella.

-Si nos ha escondido que no era humana puede haber hecho cualquier cosa-dijo Trick enfadado.

-Por si no te has fijado, ella tampoco parecía estar muy al tanto-dijo Bo enfadada.

-Oh por favor...-dijo Trick.

De repente la puerta de la casa se abrió de par en par mostrando a Dyson seguido por dos mujeres que Bo no había visto en la vida pero que Trick pareció sorprendido de volver a ver.

-¿Acacia?-pregunto el rey de la sangre-¿Tamsin?

-¡Siria!-grito Tamsin.

Bo gruño persiguiendo a la mujer para agarrarla del brazo y tirarla contra Dyson quien la cogió en aquel instante antes de que la rubia se soltara de él y mirara a la sucubo con furia.

_Pelea de gatas..._

-¡Donde esta, Siria!-grito Tamsin.

-No se de quien hablas-dijo Bo-. Pero no voy a consentir que nadie me grite en mi casa.

-Habla de Lauren-dijo Dyson-¿Estas bien? Te ves fatal.

Antes de que ella pudiera contestar lo tenía a su lado, abrazandola y a pesar de que no eran los brazos que ella quería tener alrededor de su cintura, cedió a lo que él le ofrecía necesitando la fuerza de alguien para seguir adelante.

-Si...-dijo Bo-. Lauren se fue...ella descubrió algo que...

-¿Que descubrió?-pregunto Acacia.

-Que habiamos descubierto su mentira-gruño Trick-. Que no es humana...¿pero a que viene tanta pregunta, valkyria?

Acacia miro de Bo a Trick, podía ver la confusión y la pena en la sucubo y la prepotencia y rabia en el rey de la sangre y a pesar de que no quería llevarle la contraria, no estaba dispuesta a dejar que trataran a Siria como una asesina o algo peor.

-Porque, Siria...es decir, Lauren, no sabe que no es humana, majestad-dijo Acacia lentamente.

Tamsin suspiro sentandose en el suelo mientras Bo se separaba de Dyson y se acercaba a Acacia lentamente, sin saber que sentir pero con el corazón en la garganta esperando una respuesta.

Ella había visto la confusión de Lauren, su incredulidad como la de todos cuando Trick había declarado que no era lo que decía ser pero...¿realmente no sabía nada de si misma?

-¿Que quieres decir?-pregunto Bo.

-Ella...ella no sabe lo quien es realmente-dijo Acacia-. Porque nosotras la dejamos con humanos cuando era un bebe.

Y así, Bo supo que estaba a punto de conocer la verdadera historia sobre la mujer que la había cautivado hasta el punto de tenerla clavada en su corazón y en su alma.

**-Heartguard-**

Las montañas siempre le habían dado toda la paz que necesitaba en los momentos más duros de su vida, de hecho, estar en la cima, tan cerca de cielo casi la hacía sentir como si estuviera en casa, muy cerca de los suyos.

Pero no estaba con los suyos, porque ella no tenía a nadie.

Sus padres habían muerto, Vex y Bruce eran su familia si, pero incluso a veces ellos no bastaban y en cuanto a Kenzi y Bo...ni siquiera sabía que pensar ahora de ellas. Kenzi seguramente la odiaría y Bo...la sucubo jamás querría saber más de ella.

¿Quien querría estar con alguien que no sabía quien era?

_Seguramente no Bo..._

Lauren suspiro y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, no podía creer lo que Trick había dicho sobre ella, ¿que no era humana? Eso no podía ser cierto, ella había crecido con humanos y se había comportado como uno de ellos siempre a pesar de su fuerza o su inteligencia que no había sido más que un problema a lo largo de su vida y todo para ahora darse cuenta de que su vida era una mentira.

Ella era una mentira.

-¿Lauren?

La voz de Kenzi hizo a Lauren saltar y retroceder mientras observaba a la joven fae y al Ash acercandose a ella lentamente, casi como si esperaran que ella los atacara o saltara sobre ellos.

-Lauren, todo esta bien-dijo Hale-. Estas bien.

-¿Estoy bien?-pregunto Lauren sintiendose repentinamente furiosa-. Estoy muy lejos de estar bien, Hale. He descubierto que soy una maldita mentira...¡no me digas que estoy bien!

Hale se encogió de hombros y Kenzi dio un paso más hacia ella poniendo las manos delante de ella hasta llegar a Lauren y mirarla fijamente a los ojos, al ver el miedo en la guarda espaldas, Kenzi se atrevió a poner sus manos sobre los hombros de Lauren y la abrazó sintiendo como poco a poco, Lauren se soltaba y dejaba que su confusión, su miedo y su rabia se apoderaran de ella.

Rompiendo el corazón de Kenzi quien miro a Hale que asintió y se quito la chaqueta para pasarla por los brazos de la rubia mientras las abrazaba a las dos sintiendo la enorme simpatía que siempre había sentido por Lauren crecer dentro de su pecho.

-Vamos de vuelta al laboratorio-dijo Hale-. Necesitas comer y descansar.

-No quiero meterte en problemas, Ash-susurro Lauren.

-Soy un tipo grande-sonrió Hale-. Se como defenderme.

Kenzi sonrió y besó a Hale en la mejilla antes de abrazar a Lauren más contra ella y dejarle un beso en la cabeza guiandola a través de la montaña mientras Hale cogía la moto de la guardaespaldas e iba por detrás de ellas dandoles espacio para poder hablar.

-¿Porque estas aquí, Kenzi?-pregunto Lauren lentamente.

A la joven fae no le sorprendió la pregunta ya que imaginaba que Lauren esperaba que ella estuviera junto a Bo, cosa que quería hacer una vez que consiguiera estabilizar a la guardaespaldas.

Porque precisamente Bo era una de las razones por las que ella estaba haciendo esto, además de sentir como injusto el trato de Trick a Lauren.

Las dos se merecían por lo menos tener una charla sin que Trick estuviera detrás lanzandoles puñales y ella se iba a encargar de que eso pasara porque podía ver claramente lo que ellas sentían.

Y eso no era algo para dejarlo pasar sin más.

-Porque creeme, Lauren, tanto tu como Bo necesitais a veces a alguien que mire por vosotras y ese es mi trabajo-dijo Kenzi-. Pero ahora vamos a centrarnos en ti, ¿vale? Dejate ayudar.

Lauren no le contestó apoyandose más contra ella más que nada por que no tenía fuerzas para resistirse ya que la confusión la había dejado debilitada y fuera de combate con unas noticias que no sabía como iba a afrontar mientras una pregunta le golpeaba la mente una y otra vez.

Si no era humana, ¿que era?


	13. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12: The Dark Strikes Back**

La sorpresa no se hizo esperar en las caras de Dyson, Trick y Bo cuando Acacia dejó caer las noticias sobre Lauren mientras Tamsin observaba con atención. Esperaba de todos un trato menos amable hacia la que consideraba como su hermana pero para su sorpresa, la sucubo parecía más asustada que enfadada e incluso podía sentir la preocupación por Lauren llevando a Tamsin a pensar que quizá la futura reina sentía cierto cariño por la su antigua compañera.

Dyson cruzó una mirada rápida con ella que ignoró mientras intentaba pensar en Siria y en como le habría ido estos años, si su vida había sido feliz o había tenido mala suerte con los humanos, que le había pasado para estar con los fae y no con los Lewis como ellas habían querido que estuviera.

-Que quieres decir con eso de que no sabe que no es humana-gruño Trick-. ¿Como no puede saberlo?

-Era una bebe cuando nos la entregaron a Tamsin y a mi para que la cuidaramos, pero las presiones en nuestra contra nos hizo tener que dejarla con los humanos para poder mantenerla con vida-dijo Acacia mirando a Trick.

Y en ese momento un pequeño sentimiento de culpa se hizo fuerte en el corazón del rey de la sangre mienras Acacia lo acusaba con elegancia para no alertar a su nieta de quien era el culpable de la marcha de ese bebe con los humanos.

Él les había hecho la vida tan imposible que Acacia había tenido que sacar a Lauren de allí para salvarla.

-¿Porque a ella solo?-pregunto Trick-. Se que intentanteis salvar a muchos pero, ¿porque Lauren era una prioridad?

-Eso no es algo que tu debas saber si Siria no quiere que lo sepas-intervino Tamsin-. El caso es que nosotras nos encontramos con una buena familia, un hombre que me había salvado la vida sin saberlo y su esposa, los dos humanos que habían tenido la mala suerte de no poder tener hijos.

-Y decidisteis entregarles a Lauren-dijo Dyson.

-Si...-dijo Acacia-. Ellos no hicieron preguntas, solo la sostuvieron entre sus brazos y sonrieron para despues agradecernos el haberles dado aquel regalo.

Tamsin apartó la mirada sintiendo las lágrimas picarle los ojos, ella era una valkyria, nunca lloraba y menos delante de gente pero Siria había sido una gran compañera y hermana durante los meses que estuvieron juntas y separarse de ella había sido con diferencia lo más duro que la valkyria había tenido que hacer en su vida.

Dyson suspiro caminando hasta Tamsin para poner una mano en su hombro que ella no rechazo haciendo algo dentro de él alegrarse mientras escuchaban a Acacia y sentían el dolor de las dos valkyrias.

-Entonces...Lauren...¿es una valkyria?-pregunto Bo.

-No...pero con todo mi respeto, majestad, antes de descubrir su identidad ante usted nos gustaría poder decirselo a ella-dijo Acacia.

-No, vas a hablar ahora-dijo Trick.

Acacia lo miro sin decir ni una palabra provocando de nuevo la rabia de Trick que se levantó para hacerle frente cuando fue detenido por su nieta, quien le dio una mirada que le hizo detenerse antes de girarse de nuevo a la valkyria.

-Teines razón, Acacia...primero deberías contarselo a ella-dijo Bo-. Y puedo ayudarte, solo dejame llamar a una amiga.

-Realmente eres la que todos esperamos, majestad-dijo Acacia con una sonrisa-. Gracias.

-No...gracias a ti, por tu sinceridad y tu lealtad siempre a esta familia-dijo Bo extendiendo su mano-. No lo olvidare nunca.

Acacia sonrió y por un momento las palabras escritas en la manta con la que envolvieron a Siria, Artemisa y Atenea se repitieron en su mente como un canto que le hizo ver la gran verdad que había tras ellas.

_De un amor celestial,_

_la más grande diosa nacera._

_Junto con su otra mitad,_

_los dos mundo reinará._

Quizá todo el tiempo que habían esperado por fin valiera la pena.

* * *

><p>Bruce y Vex entraron por la puerta del laboratorio de los faes de la luz arrasando con todo lo que tenían delante hasta que por fin llegaron al despacho del Ash y vieron a Lauren sentada en el sofá con Kenzi a un lado y el Ash al otro mientras la rubia comía un sandwich lentamente.<p>

-Lauren...-dijo Bruce acercandose a ella.

-Eh cariño...ya estamos aquí-dijo Vex arrodillandose delante de ella.

Lauren los miro y sin mediar palabra pasó las manos alrededor de Vex para fundirse en un abrazo con el mesmer que la sostuvo confundido mientras Bruce miraba a Hale y Kenzi en busca de la respuesta a una pregunta.

-¿Que le ha hecho el rey de la sangre?-murmuro Bruce.

Kenzi se separó lentamente de Lauren y dejo que Vex ocupara su lugar mientras apartaba a Bruce y lo llevaba al otro rincón de la sala sintiendo los ojos de Hale siempre sobre ella como una manera de protección.

Contra que, ella no estaba segura de saberlo.

-Trick y yo aparecimos en la casa club tras lo que pasó en el Dahl y...bueno, encontramos a Bo y Lauren desnudas aunque creo que Trick ni siquiera se dio cuenta ya que estaba muy furioso-dijo Kenzi rápidamente-. Y luego...luego Trick acusó a Lauren de ser ella quien esta detrás de los ataques de Bo porque no era humana...

-Un momento, ¿que...?-dijo Bruce cogiendo a Kenzi de los brazos-¿Que dices de que no es humana?

Kenzi echó una mirada a Lauren antes de poner una mano sobre Bruce y suspirar, la verdad era que ella tampoco tenía idea de nada a parte de que su mente simplemente no registraba que Lauren no era un peligro real.

-Su sangre brilló y el tubo que la contenía explotó ¿recuerdas?-dijo Kenzi-. Eso no es humano.

-Si pero...pero puede que se alterara o...-comenzó Bruce.

-Bruce, tu y yo sabemos que lo de esa sangre unido a que Lauren sea tan fuerte e inteligente son muchas coincidencias-dijo Kenzi-. El caso es que Bo se asustó y Lauren se marchó...

-¿Bo tuvo miedo de Lauren?-pregunto Bruce algo molesto con la futura reina.

-Bruce, se razonable-dijo Kenzi-. Trick es el abuelo de Bo no puedes esperar que no le cree una duda.

Bruce asintió muy lentamente porque no tenía un argumento para discutir aquello y miro a Lauren aprovechando para ir a la guarda espaldas mientras el teléfono de Kenzi comenzó a sonar y la fae se disculpó para salir de la sala y atenderlo.

-BoBo...-susurro Kenzi.

-Kenzi...¿encontraste a Lauren?-pregunto Bo.

Kenzi no estaba segura de que contestar, no sabía si Lauren estaba lista de nuevo para ver a Bo o viceversa pero tampoco quería hacerlas sufrir más de lo necesario por lo que pensó que lo que tuviera que pasar, sería mejor que pasara cuanto antes.

-Si...estamos en el laboratorio de la luz-dijo Kenzi.

Pudo escuchar la respiración de alivio de Bo y eso la hizo sonreir, por lo menos Bo estaba preocupada y eso le decía que realmente no creía que Lauren estuviera detrás de sus ataques.

_Sabía yo que mi BoBo era mejor que eso..._

-Escuchame, Kenzi. He encontrado a alguien que conoce a Lauren...-dijo Bo-¿Crees que esta lista para recibirla?

-No creo que sea buena idea, Bo-dijo Kenzi-. No se que...

Pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que una enorme explosión se adueño de la planta baja de los laboratorios de la luz haciendo a Hale aparecer acompañado de Lauren, Bruce y Vex quienes miraron al suelo donde vieron al último de los problemas que necesitaban.

La Morrigan.

-¡Evony! ¡Como te atrevés!-grito Hale.

Aquella mujer tenía un don, Kenzi estaba segura de ello mientras la veía caminar con sus bestias y faes oscuros dentro del complejo con una sonrisa en sus labios y una mirada a Hale que la hizo querer arrancarle la cabeza.

-Por supuesto que me atrevo-dijo Evony-. Así pagamos en la oscuridad respeto a los nuevos trabajadores de la reina.

Miro brevemente a Vex quien le apartó la mirada haciendo crecer más su sonrisa aunque por dentro se sintiera molesta por el gesto del mesmer.

_Una razón más para odiar a la luz y a sus lacayos..._

Y justo cuando terminó de pensar esa frase, hizo una simple señal con su mano que desató un verdadero infierno en los laboratorios de la luz que hizo a Kenzi darse cuenta de que aquello era más que un susto.

No, aquello se acababa de convertir en una lucha por la supervivencia.

**-Hearguard-**

Bo miro su teléfono confundida antes de que su poder actuara por ella y sus ojos brillaran azul eléctrico haciendo a Acacia y Tamsin levantarse y colocarse la una al lado de la otra mientras Trick se acercaba a su nieta y Dyson cogía a Bo del brazo.

-Bo, no...podría ser peligroso-dijo Dyson.

-No me importa...Kenzi esta en peligro...y Lauren-gruño Bo-. Tengo que ir a por ellas.

-Iremos contigo-dijo Tamsin.

-¡No!

La voz de Trick se hizo fuerte detrás de todos mientras agarrabas las manos de Ysabeau y la forzaba a mirarlo con aquellos ojos que tanto miedo le daban.

Porque eran ojos cargados de poder y de sin razón.

-No puedes ponerte en peligro-dijo Trick-. Eres el futuro.

-No sin ellas-gruño Bo-. No sin Lauren y Kenzi...

-Bo...-dijo Dyson-. Reacciona, por dios...

-¡Apartaos!

El grito de Bo fue acompañado de una fuerte onda de poder que Tamsin y Acacia apenas pudieron rechazar desplegando y cubriendose con sus alas mientras Trick se agarraba al suelo y Dyson chocaba contra la pared más cercana dejando escapar un gruñido.

-Increible...-susurro Tamsin.

Bo las miro y luego separó sus brazos levantandose en el aire muy lentamente saliendo de la sala con las dos valkyrias mirandola totalmente impresionadas con el despliegue de poder de la futura reina.

_Venid conmigo..._

La orden fue instantanea y aunque ninguna de las dos iba a incumplirla, el impulso mental de Bo las hizo ir más deprisa mientras salían de la casa en dirección a donde la sucubo se estaba dirigiendo sin ni siquiera saberlo.

* * *

><p>Evony rió, era tan fácil asustar a la luz que casi le daba pena pero la satisfacción de tener a los empleados de aquel joven Ash a sus pies, heridos, muertos o asustados era mucho más de lo que ella podía pedir.<p>

Y, por supuesto, su diversión había crecido al ver a la mejor amiga de la reina y a la que se rumoreaba que era su guardaespaldas allí, a su merced.

-Se rumoreaba que tu eres la perra de la reina, Lauren-rió Evony-. No imagine a una fiera como tu a las ordenes de Trick, aunque viendo a la gente que llevas contigo, no me extraña...

-Cierra el pico, vibora-grito Vex-. Tu no te mereces ni un solo segundo de nuestro tiempo.

-Eso no me lo decías hace unos años en la cama, Vexi-murmuro Evony con una sensual sonrisa.

-Ni yo pensaba que tu fueras tan estúpida de venir a darme problemas a mi casa, Morrigan-gruño Lauren evitando que Vex le contestara-. ¿Donde te has dejado los pañales, hoy?

Kenzi casi sonrió por el atrevimiento de Lauren mientras veía a Evony gruñir, a La Morrigan no le gustaba que la dejaran mal delante de la gente y aquella pregunta la había golpeado en lo más hondo de su retorcido ego al mismo tiempo que Lauren se erguía y miraba a Evony cruzando los brazos contra sus pechos.

Mostrando a La Morrigan aquellos brazos bien formados que estaban al descubierto de una simple camiseta básica de tirantes negra que pudo ver como sorprendió a Evony casi al instante.

_Oh...si Bo estuviera aquí..._

Lauren estaba en tono desafiante y lista para enfrentar a La Morrigan y sus subditos dejando atrás a la guardaespaldas asustada que había tenido en sus brazos una horas antes y que ahora parecía haber desaparecido por completo.

-Bruce, Vex, sacad a la gente de aquí-ordenó Lauren sin mirarlos-. Hale, protege a Kenzi.

-Si, Lauren-dijo los fae bajando de un salto a la primera planta para comenzar a desalojarla.

-Yo no necesito protección, Lauren-dijo Kenzi cruzando sus brazos.

-Si la necesitas-dijo Hale.

-Claro que la necesitas-dijo Lauren-. Eres demasiado cabezona como mantenerte al margen si te lo pido.

Claro que lo era pero solo cuando sentía que necesitaba luchar y ahora tenía que estar al lado de Lauren contra Evony porque sabía como se las gastaba La Morrigan.

-¡Stanbord! ¡Ataca!-grito Evony sacandolas de su desacuerdo.

Hale intentó coger a Kenzi antes de que la joven fae viera a la terrible bestia robótica que tenían delante de ellos y que se agacho un poco para desplegar los dos misiles que llevaba en los hombros y que tenían como objetivo a la mejor amiga de la reina.

-¡Kenzi!

Lauren actuó sin pensar cogiendo a Kenzi y Hale para lanzarlos dentro de la sala personal del Ash mientras los misiles impactaba en su posición y el suelo cedía debajo de ella haciendola caer ante la vista de los dos Fae.

-¡Lauren!-grito Hale.

-No...-gruño Kenzi-...¡No!

Stanbord se movió levemente apuntando hacia la joven fae que se levantó con la mirada brillante totalmente blanca mientras sus brazos se movían en el aire y, del hueco destrozado del techo de los laboratorios, las primeras gotas de lluvias empezaron a caer sobre ellos.

-¿Kenzi?-pregunto Hale-¿Kenz? ¿Estas bien?

Un solo movimiento de la mano de Kenzi hizo un rayo impactar en la bestia robótica que cayó con fuerza al suelo sentada mientras Evony gruñía y la pequeña rusa continuaba golpeando a la bestia con sus ataques.

-¡Muere!-grito Kenzi-¡Bastardo!

Evony sabía que de seguir así destruirían a su preciada máquina por lo que puso su mano en el aire y sintió el calor apoderarse de ella mientras la palma se iluminaba en un color rojo y Kenzi gruñía de dolor.

-Es hora de decir buenas noches, Kenzi-escupió Evony.

-¡Para!

La Morrigan sonrió cuando la flecha comenzó a aparecer detrás de Kenzi sin que ni ella ni el Ash se dieran cuenta y, con una carcajada, cerró su mano mirando por el rabillo de su ojo a Lauren correr a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba la fae en un intento por salvarla.

Pero no llegaría a tiempo, no podía llegar.

La flecha iba más rápido que ella haciendo a Lauren rechinar los dientes mientras sus piernas brillaron levemente y su velocidad aumento, llegando a Kenzi casi antes de que la flecha impactara sobre ella pero con tan mala suerte de que el ataque de La Morrigan rozó a Lauren en el brazo e hizo que tanto ella como la fae salieran despedidas por la cristalera de los laboratorios de la luz mientras Hale sentía que su corazón saltaba a su garganta.

-¡Kenzi! ¡Lauren!-rugió el Ash.

Hale corrió a toda velocidad a la cristalera pero fue incapaz de cogerlas viendolas caer por el precipicio que había detrás de los laboratorios y que no parecía tener fin en su oscuridad.

-Parece que...ha ido todo bien-escuchó reir a La Morrigan detrás de él.

El Ash se arrodilló en el suelo incapaz de hacer nada más ni ver al fae oscuro que se acercaba para matarlo cuando, de repente, un golpe de aire hizo que el fae saliera despedido a los pies de Evony quien miro sorprendida a la futura reina acompañada con dos valkyrias y que parecía estar dispuesta a despellejarla viva.

-Pagarás con tu vida todo esto, Morrigan...

Eso fue lo último que Evony escuchó antes de sentír como se levantaba en el aire y su chi comenzaba a salir de ella hacia Bo sin que pudiera detenerla.


	14. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13: Bonding**

Una gota de agua es lo primero que Kenzi escuchó cuando despertó y justo después sintió la punzada de dolor en su espalda y en su brazo, el cual acunó con su otra mano después de levantarse para intentar ver donde estaba.

Lo último que recordaba era a Lauren empujandola y el grito de Hale antes de salir despedida por una de las ventanas del despacho del Ash.

-¿Que es este sitio?-se pregunto a si misma.

-Kenz...

El murmullo de Lauren hizo a Kenzi enfocarse totalmente mientras miraba a su alrededor buscando a la guardaespaldas a la que encontró unos metros más adelante con varias rocas rodeandola y una de ellas en contreto encima de sus piernas.

_Mierda..._

-Lauren...-susurro Kenzi haciendo una mueca de dolor al levantarse y caminar hacia ella-. Eh, Lauren...estoy aquí.

-Kenz...-susurro Lauren abriendo los ojos.

-Respira...-dijo Kenzi-. Voy a...voy a ver si hay algo que podamos usar para ver donde estamos.

Lauren cerró los ojos dejando escapar un suspiro mientras Kenzi miraba a su alrededor encontrando un par de ramas secas que puso dentro de un circulo de piedras cercano a ellas y luego, con un suspiro, uso su mano buena para hacer aparecer un pequeño rayo con el que provocó un fuego que rápidamente la lleno de calor mientras se giraba de nuevo a la guardaespaldas con un suspiro.

Lauren parecía estar en mucho dolor y Kenzi realmente estaba empezando a preocuparse por ella.

-Tenemos que quitarte estas rocas de encima-dijo Kenzi moviendose para comenzar a empujarlas.

-Espera...-susurro Lauren-. Primero debes encontrar algo para hacer una palanca, intentaré sacar las piernas mientras lo mantienes arriba pero la presión en las arterias podría hacer que alguna saltara así que no te asustes, ¿Vale?

-Vale...una palanca-dijo Kenzi-. Bien...

Kenzi miro de nuevo a su alrededor, debía haber algo por ahí que le ayudara pero incluso con el fuego era muy complicado de encontrar nada en un lugar como ese tan oscuro y tan abandonado.

-¿Donde estamos?-pregunto Kenzi.

-Las catacumbas...-susurro Lauren-. Aquí es donde van a para los fae que traicionan a su lados ya sea luz u oscuridad.

La joven fae tragó saliva de solo imaginar a más fae enloquecidos correteando por donde ellas estaban, tenía que encontrar algo para liberar a Lauren y salir de allí lo antes posible antes de que todo se volviera algo insostenible.

-Kenz...tienes que salir de aquí-dijo Lauren quien ahora parecía más centrada que antes-. Tienes que salir y encontrar a Bo...

-No voy a dejarte aquí sola y así-dijo Kenzi.

-Pero...

-Callate-dijo Kenzi-. No importa lo que digas, no voy a dejarte sola.

-Vale...-dijo Lauren en un murmullo.

Kenzi asintió para si misma y camino no muy lejos de donde estaban encontrando una gran cantidad de huesos en el suelo de los que suponía habían estado en aquel lugar antes que ellas.

_Donde puede haber algo para liberarla..._

Siguió caminando lentamente controlando su respiración para su dolor en el brazo cuando de repente, vio algo que brillaba y camino con cautela hasta un pequeño claro, donde vio una enorme palanca metálica que sería lo suficientemente fuerte para ayudar a Lauren a salir de su prisión.

-A esto lo llamo yo suerte...-susurro Kenzi.

Aunque realmente estaba comenzando a pensar que tenía más que ver con Lauren que con la suerte pero por el momento sus sospechas sobre las capacidades de la guardaespaldas se las quedaría para ella por lo menos hasta que consiguieran salir de allí.

Usando una de sus manos, Kenzi uso sus poderes para crear el viento que levantó su palanca y volvió con Lauren quien levantó levemente la cabeza para mirarla dandole una pequeña sonrisa que la fae contesto con una propia.

-Muy bien, jefa, su palanca-dijo Kenzi-. Ahora dime que hacer.

-Ponla entre mis piernas y la roca y levantala...-respiró Lauren-. Usaré mi impulso para salir de la roca.

-¿No puedes mover las piernas?-pregunto Kenzi asustada.

-Tranquila, solo se han dormido pero no hay nada roto-dijo Lauren-. Creeme, se de lo que habló.

Kenzi apenas asintió mientras hacia lo que Lauren le pedía y con un suspiró, aumentaba la presión de sus poderes para levantar la roca dandole la oportunidad a la guardaespaldas de sacar las piernas usando sus brazos en un poderoso salto que la hizo caer al otro lado mientras Kenzi soltaba la palanca y corría a su lado.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Kenzi.

-Si...-susurro Lauren-...Kenzi, cuidado...

Kenzi la miro extrañada antes de sentir la presencia de algo detrás de ella y se giro al tiempo que Lauren la colocaba detrás de ella para ver varios pares de ojos que las estaba mirando en las sombras.

Ojos que debían pertenecer a los fae caidos en las catacumbas.

-Parrr!

Y que iban directamente a por ellas.

* * *

><p>Bo seguía absorbiendo la energía de Evony sin reparar en nada más, nada ni nadie podían hacerle daño o si quiera acercarse a ella mientras desplegaba su poder por no contar con que Tamsin y Acacia junto con Vex y Bruce que habían vuelto de asegurar al personal del laboratorio le estaban quitando de encima a sus posibles atacantes como si fueran el ejercito a su servicio.<p>

Pero de todos ellos, Hale fue el único que realmente estaba pendiente de lo que acababa de pasar y era consciente de lo mucho que necesitaba la ayuda de todos para buscar alguna pista de Lauren y Kenzi en ese precipicio por el que habían caído.

Las catacumbas.

El Ash tembló y movió la cabeza aclarando su mente, necesitaba actuar rápido si quería tener una posibilidad de salvarlas y Bo era la única opción que tenían ya que la reina era la única con poder para poder intentar algo.

O por lo menos eso creía.

-¡Majestad!-grito Hale-¡Majestad! ¡Escucheme!

Pero Bo no le hacía ningun caso por lo que Hale se levantó del suelo y corrió hacia Bo usando sus poderes para lanzar a la reina al suelo con su potente grito y así romper la conexión de poder con La Morrigan que aprovecho el momento para replegar sus filas y desaparecer mientras les daba una última y debil mirada.

-Esto...no acaba...aquí...-susurro Evony.

Hale ni siquiera le hizo caso mientras cogía a Bo por los hombros y la miraba a sus ojos azules antes de decir las palabras que estaba seguro los llevarían con Lauren y Kenzi de nuevo.

-Lauren y Kenzi, Bo-dijo Hale-. Han caído por el precipicio, a las catacumbas.

Bo ladeó la cabeza como si intentara entender que le estaba diciendo y Hale suspiro, sabiendo que en este estado un sucubo era mucho menos controlable aunque esperaba que si era verdad lo que se decía de ella, Bo pudiera reaccionar a lo que él le decía.

-Tu guardaespaldas y tu mejor amiga, Bo, estan en peligro-gruño Hale-. Van a morir si no vamos allí ahora mismo.

-¿Lauren?-pregunto Bo con una voz grave y distorsionada-¿Kenzi?

-Si...si, eso es-dijo Hale.

Bo gruño y cogió los brazos de Hale antes de que los dos desaparecieran en un remolino azul que dejo a las dos valkyrias y a los dos fae helados en su sitio sin poder hacer otra cosa que esperar a que la reina y el Ash volvieran con la guardaespaldas y la fae perdidas en el último lugar que cualquiera de ellos quisiera estar.

**-Heartguard-**

Ser rodeada por fae monstruosos no era lo que Lauren habría querido, menos si estaba herida y tenía que proteger a Kenzi quien también se había hecho daño en un brazo y eso le dificultaba el usar sus poderes.

-Lauren...somos su próxima cena-dijo Kenzi.

-Puede, pero vamos a ser algo picantes-dijo Lauren quien después la miro con una sonrisa-. No me digas que tienes miedo.

Eso pareció despertar algo en Kenzi quien le lanzó una mirada y se soltó su brazo herido haciendo brillar la mano que tenía bien comenzando a crear alrededor de ellas una niebla espesa que le dió una idea a la guarda espaldas rápidamente.

-Yo no tengo miedo-dijo Kenzi.

-Genial, porque te dejo sola unos segundos-dijo Lauren.

-¿¡Que!?

Lauren uso sus manos para impulsarse desapareciendo en la niebla dejando a Kenzi en la soledad mirando aquellos ojos cuando, de repente, comenzó a escuchar golpes, uno tras otro y supo que la guardaespaldas estaba haciendo su trabajo.

Por lo menos hasta que la volvió a ver volando hacia donde estaba ella y mordiendo el polvo duramente.

-Joder...

-¿Necesitas ayuda, rubia?-pregunto Kenzi.

-¡Kenzi!

Kenzi se giro a tiempo de usar su mano para crear una prisión de rayos que las mantendría seguras por el momento, pero que no iba a durar para siempre.

Necesitaban una manera de salir de allí, ahora.

_BoBo, si de casualidad tengo algun poder mental...¡ven aquí! ¡ahora mismo!_

Y como si fuera una orden, un par de halos azules aparecieron a cada lado de la prisión que Kenzi había formado para protegerse a si misma y a Lauren y de donde fuertes ráfagas de poder golpearon a los fae que iban a atacarlas haciendo a Kenzi respirar de alegría al ver la forma de Bo y Hale pateando los traseros de aquellos tipos sin piedad.

La pelea no duro demasiado teniendo en cuenta que Bo estaba más allá de enfadada y por alguna razón, Hale también, lo que hizo que hicieran huir al resto de faes rápidamente mientras Kenzi bajaba sus defensas y por fin, pudiera respirar tranquila.

Bo se forzó a si misma a calmarse al ver con sus propios ojos que Kenzi y Lauren estaban bien por lo que volvió a su estado normal y, tras darle una mirada a su mejor amiga se encaminó a la guardaespaldas para sin mediar palabra con ella para poner una mano tras su nuca y hacer chocar sus labios en un beso que las dejo a las dos sin respiración.

Explorar la boca de Bo era algo que Lauren siempre estaba deseosa de hacer pero esta vez era más que eso, era un impulso, una necesidad de volver a sentirla tan pegada a ella aunque sus piernas estuvieran medio dormidas y doloridas, no sentía dolor con la reina poseyendola de esta manera y ni siquiera se estaba dando cuenta de las miradas de Hale y Kenzi que optaron por apartarse levemente de ellas.

-Bo...-susurro Lauren.

-No vuelvas a irte así, ¿me oyes?-dijo Bo firmemente-. No me importa lo que pensaras o lo que crees que pienso de ti, no se te ocurra volver a abandonarme.

-No lo hice por gusto-contestó Lauren levemente molesta-. No se quien soy, Bo, no puedes tener nada con alguien así.

-Yo si se quien eres-dijo Bo con una sonrisa-. Independientemente de tus origenes, eres Lauren Lewis, la mejor amiga de Vex y Bruce, la amiga de Kenzi y Hale, pero sobretodo y que te quede claro para siempre, eres mía. Mi fuerte, sexy, lista y valiente guardaespaldas.

Lauren quería llorar pero en lugar de eso rodeó a Bo con sus brazos y la abrazó sintiendo la pesadez de las últimas horas caer sobre ella como una losa que la sucubo podía entender perfectamente mientras la abrazaba de igual manera y besaba su cabeza con una cariño extraño para ella y sentía la paz que jamás hubiera imaginado tener.

_Mis poderes no reaccionan con deseo..._

Eso era extraño pero Bo lo dejó correr pensando en que quizá usarlo de manera tan dura las últimas horas lo había debilitado a pesar de que ella no se sentía cansada.

-Vamonos de aquí-dijo Lauren-. Creo que ya hemos tenido bastante aventura por hoy y tengo que ver el brazo de Kenzi.

Y entonces recordó a Acacia y Tamsin quienes los estarían esperando arriba para darle otro golpe emocional a Lauren para el que no sabía si realmente estaba lista.

-Lauren...-susurro Bo tomando sus manos-¿Confías en mi?

-Claro-dijo Lauren confundida-¿Porque? ¿Que has hecho?

-Nada malo, espero-murmuro Bo lanzandole una mirada-. Es solo que...arriba hay dos personas de tu pasado que no conoces...esperandote.

Pudo sentir a Lauren temblar bajo sus manos y Bo suspiro, esto no iba a ser fácil pero pasara lo que pasara ella sabía que estaría al lado de su guardaespaldas para ayudarla en lo que fuera necesario.

-Bo...os quiero a ti y a Kenzi conmigo...-susurro Lauren.

-Siempre, Lauren...-prometió Bo-...siempre...

Y esa era una promesa que no pensaba romper.


	15. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14: White Wings**

Tamsin no tenía paciencia para esperar y mucho menos si la espera era para algo tan importante como volver a encontrarse con la bebe que había llegado a formar parte de su familia y que había tenido que dejar con extraños años atrás solo para verla ahora así, entre faes y como la guardaespaldas de la reina.

Eso era destino y lo demás eran tonterías.

Apretó los puños, ella no quería esta vida para Lauren, la quería protegida y lejos de todo este peligro que solo reafirmaba más aún sus deseos junto con los sueños que había estado teniendo últimamente.

Sueños en los que se pronosticaba la ecatombe del mundo entero.

_Un perro de tres cabezas.._

_Sin esperanza..._

_La reina vencida..._

_La diosa..._

Tamsin movió la cabeza furiosamente intentando olvidar los sueños cuando escuchó un ruido y se giro para ver al Ash levitando hacia ellos mientras sostenía a una joven morena de ojos azules.

Pero lo que la hizo detenerse completamente fue la persona que la reina llevaba en sus brazos y que dejó en el sofá del Ash siempre mirandola con preocupación mientras la rubia le sonreía y miraba hacia ellas.

No había duda, era Siria. Sus facciones le recordaban mucho a Atenea y su espiritu brillaba con fuerza, con determinación como la de Artemisa haciendo los ojos de Tamsin llenarse de lágrimas mientras dejaba escapar una sonrisa y se dejaba llevar por emociones que no sabía que tenía.

-Siria...

Lauren la miro y le dió una pequeña sonrisa timida que hizo a la valkyria correr hacia ella y abrazarla mientras Acacia las miraba desde una esquina y suspiraba caminando también hasta donde estaban con Vex y Bruce muy cerca de ella dandole algo más de confianza.

Ellos habían cuidado de Siria mucho tiempo y por eso ella siempre estaría en deduda con los dos fae.

Pero hubo una presencia más que sorprendió levemente a Acacia y a la vez, la hizo sonreir cuando vio a Dyson parado en la puerta de los laboratorios, sin Trick y con una cara de preocupación que hizo a la valkyria suspirar para luego indicarle que se acercara a ella con cuidado.

-Yo...-comenzó Dyson.

-Estas aquí por Bo...o eso crees, lobo, lo se-dijo Acacia-. Confía en tus instintos, Dyson, es un consejo.

Dyson miró al suelo y Acacia se marchó hacia donde estaba Lauren envuelta en un fuerte abrazo de Tamsin que ella tuvo que separar para poder arrodillarse delante de la rubia y tocarle la cara como si fuera una reverencia.

-Tu madre tenía razón, eres hermosa-dijo Acacia con una sonrisa.

-¿Conociste a mi madre?-pregunto Lauren-¿A mi madre biológica?

Acacia asintió mirando a su alrededor para respirar profundamente, esta era la gente que debía rodearlas cuando contaran la verdad, la gente que cambiaría el destino del mundo y que traería una nueva paz.

La gente llamada por los dioses para marcar la diferencia.

-Lo primero que debes saber, es que naciste de el más puro amor que te puedas imaginar-dijo la valkyria-. Y por eso fuiste recompensada para sentir lo mismo hacia la persona que tu eligieras como tu compañera.

Lauren cruzó una mirada con Bo que se sonrojó levemente y tomó su mano estrechandola con cariño mientras Tamsin pudo ver la mirada dolida de Dyson y toco su hombro levemente en señal de apoyo.

No debía ser una escena agradable para él y ella sintió un pinchazo de compasión en el corazón al verlo así.

-Y lo segundo que debes saber...-susurro Acacia-. Es que tu llegada aquí no es más que parte del destino que esta preparado a tus pies.

Y así, comenzaron a contarle la historia del tiempo que había pasado con ellas siendo una bebe en Branzewood y la razón por la cual tuvieron que entregarla a los humanos a la espera de creer que conociendo partes de su historia lentamente le ayudaran a hacerse fuerte para la verdad que todavía guardaban con celoso silencio.

Su procedencia.

* * *

><p>Un laboratorio abandonado, eso es todo lo que quedaba de él a esas alturas, sus trabajadores se habían ido, sus compañeros se había reido de él y el resto de personas lo trataban como si estuviera loco.<p>

Pero no, él no estaba loco, él solo quería probar que tenía razón y darle en la cara a todos aquellos estúpidos.

-Aquí esta...¡Aquí esta!-rió caminando con la muestra en su mano.

Había conseguido lo impensable, estabilizar una muestra de ADN y ahora solo necesitaba a alguien listo para probarla y ver las reacciones que tendría en en el ser humano.

Pero dado que no tenía a nadie más, debía probarla en si mismo.

Aunque no estuviera perfeccionada...

-No importa...-suspiró Taft-. Soy Isaac Taft, el mejor cientifico de todos los tiempos y esto...esto es mi obra de arte.

Mirando con la vista desenfocada a su único vial de su perfección, Taft se lo inyecto en el pecho dejando escapar el aire cuando el líquido se introdujo en su torrente sanguineo y rápidamente comenzó a comprobar sus efectos.

-Fiebre...dolor...-respiró Taft arrodillandose en el suelo-...presión...arritmia...

Uno a uno comprobó todos los pasos del vial mientras temblaba y caía al suelo duramente, las venas se le marcaban en el cuerpo como si fuera a explotar y sus ojos parecían salir de sus cuencas pero Taft seguía manteniendo su sonrisa como si nada de eso importara.

Como si valiera la pena.

-Ataque...al corazón...-gimió Taft.

Se agarró el pecho cuando sintió que su ropa se rasgaba y su tono de piel cambiaba, podía sentir sus musculos y huesos deformarse dentró de él mientras su boca crecía y sus ojos se tornaban rojos como la sangre hasta que, con un grito agoníco, Taft sintió que su mente se rasgaba y se dividía chocando contra otra presencia que se apretaba alrededor de él con fuerza.

Y, en medio de aquel abandonado laboratorio donde antes había un cientifico loco, ahora estaba un monstruo con una sonrisa diabolica en su cara de león, las garras de tigre por manos y las patas fuertes y agiles de un caballo que desprendían fuego oscuro que anunciaba el fin del mundo.

**-Heartguard-**

-Así que...Trick fue el causante de que tuvierais que dejarme con los humanos-murmuro Lauren lentamente.

Acacia asintió sabiendo que esta parte de la historia era dura de escuchar no solo para Lauren si no también para Bo quien durante el relato se había colocado detrás de la doctora para abrazarla apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de la rubia mientras la sostenía sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de la solitaria lágrima que corrió por su mejilla.

-Lo siento tanto, Acacia-dijo Bo-. Mi abuelo...no es mala persona pero sus métodos...

-Sus métodos son los aprendidos en su época, majestad-dijo Acacia-. Pero como todos, debería haber evolucionado.

Bo asintió, su abuelo siempre se había dejado guiar por ideales que ya no servían en este mundo y no parecía poder progresar como ellos además, estaba el hecho de que dentro de poco ya no sería considerado la potencia más fuerte del mundo fae y ella entendía que eso no debía sentarle del todo bien.

A nadie le gustaría quedarse en el segundo puesto por mucho que fueran los dictados de la vida.

-Todo eso va a cambiar, Acacia-dijo Bo-. Mi reinado no será así, no quiero que sea así y me gustaría que tanto tu como Tamsin me ayudarais a mejorarlo cuando llegue el momento.

-Tienes mi alianza, majestad-dijo Acacia rápidamente.

Tamsin suspiró, no es que le cayera bien Bo pero la manera en la que sostenía a Lauren como si estuviera dispuesta a protegerla contra todo y sus palabras estaban haciendola confiar en ella, además, sintió la mano de Dyson sobre la suya en el hombro del lobo y conecto su mirada con él sintiendo algo que le movía el pecho extrañamente.

-Confía en ella...-dijo Dyson-. Puede hacerlo.

Y la valkyria suspiro tornandose para mirar a Bo quien les estaba sonriendo provocando la verguenza y la separación entre Tamsin y Dyson mientras la rubia se aclaraba la garganta y la miraba.

-Tienes una oportunidad, sucubo-dijo Tamsin-. No la fastidies.

Bo asintió con una pequeña sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos y sentía a Lauren besarle la comisura de los labios para poco después volver a mirar a las dos valkyrias que parecían simplemente felices de haber recuperado a su pequeña compañera.

-Por cierto...me llamaste, Siria-dijo Lauren a Tamsin.

-Ese es el nombre que te pusieron-dijo la valkyria-. Aunque he de reconocer que Lauren tiene su encanto.

-Si no os importa, me gustaría quedarme con Lauren-dijo Lauren-. Mis padres...ellos me lo pusieron y me gustaría guardar ese recuerdo de ellos.

-¿Que pasó?-pregunto Acacia lentamente.

-Murieron en un accidente de coche-dijo Lauren con lágrimas en los ojos-. Yo estaba allí, pero me salvé no se como...

Ellas si lo sabían, como hija de diosas Lauren no era una simple mortal y no le afectaban las cosas que podrían dañar o incluso matar a un humano y por supuesto, siendo quien ella era, dudaban de que si quiera algo fae pudiera destruirla.

-Eran buenas personas-dijo Tamsin tomando la mano-. Estoy segura de que te dieron una gran vida.

-Lo eran...-susurro Lauren con un suspiro.

Tamsin miro a Lauren con los sentimientos a flor de piel cuando de repente recordó la manera en la que la había hecho reir cuando era una bebe y lloraba y, con una sonrisa, se levantó desplegando sus alas para acercarlas a Lauren, quien las tomó recordando aquella memoria y sonrió.

-Esto era lo que hacías para hacerme reir-comentó Lauren.

-Parece que todavía funciona-dijo Tamsin quien luego conecto su mirada con Bo-. No te preocupes, Lauren, eres muy especial y jamás estarás sola.

Todos a su alrededor asintieron, desde Hale y Dyson hasta Bo quien beso la mejilla de la guardaespaldas y la atrajo más contra ella sintiendo sus sentimientos más vivos que nunca por la rubia mientras le susurraba las palabras que sentía que debía decirle.

-Tu proteges mi vida...-susurro Bo en su oído-. Y desde hoy, yo prometo proteger tu corazón.

Y Lauren sonrió, sintiendo que por una vez estaba en casa con los suyos, sin ni siquiera importarle su pasado o de donde venía y solo sintiendo el cariño y el respeto que toda la gente a su alrededor le estaban mostrando.

Su familia.

-¡Diosa!

El grito rompió el momento cuando vieron entrar a Trick quien estaba casi corriendo hacia ellos con algo en sus manos que hizo a Acacia sorprenderse mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos para verificar que lo que tenía el rey de la sangre era lo que ella había prometido guardar.

El regalo de Atenea y Artemisa que Afrodita les había ofrecido para Lauren, la prueba irrefutable de quien era.

-¿Que..?-pregunto Lauren.

-¡No eres una humana!-grito Trick-¡Eres una diosa!

La verdad había sido revelada y ahora no tendrían más remedio que contarla.


	16. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15: God Of Gods**

Los dioses siempre habían sido criaturas plenamente sin sentimientos, su poder y sus deseos estaban por encima de cosas tan tribiales como el amor excepto para Afrodita, quien siempre había sido y sería su mayor dolor de cabeza a pesar que sabía que necesitaba para controlar a los humanos y a los no humanos.

Afrodita tenía el mayor poder contra ellos y eran esos precisos sentimientos que bajo sus dictados podrían taer nuevos futuros o la destrucción del universo aunque era un problema cuando esas emociones también afectaban a su hogar, el Olimpo.

Y ahí era donde entraban Atenea y Artemisa, su hijo Ares y la propia Afrodita. Todavía no podía agradecer bastante la estupidez de su hijo al pensar que Atenea, su diosa guerrera y Afrodita, la diosa del amor y la seducción tenían una relación cuando se podía ver a kilometros que no tenían más que una estrecha amistad.

Al final de todo el amor y la guerra siempre iban unidos.

Pero gracias a eso, él había descubierto que quien tenía una relación con la diosa de la guerra no era otra que Artemisa, la diosa de la caza y además, que de esa relación estaba a punto de nacer quien sería sin duda su mayor miedo.

Una diosa pura, la única maldita diosa pura de todo el Olimpo y, como tal, la dueña de todo los panteones muy por encima de él.

Algo que él no había creído a pesar de que la profecía sobre la que juró el día que se convirtió en dios de dioses, una profecía que él había guardado en esperanzas de no tener que hacer frente a la perdida de su trono y su lugar en este mundo.

Para no tener que volver a ser un simple dios más en este maldito agujero.

_Eso si decide no matarme primero..._

Su miedo lo había llevado a hacer mandar matar a la bebe ya estuviera dentro o fuera del vientre de su madre aunque se había enterado por su hijo de que Afrodita las había escondido muy bien y no podría encontrarlas a tiempo.

Aunque lo había conseguido, demasiado tarde.

Las siguientes noticias fueron que se habían llevado al infante al mundo humano y cuando amenazo a Artemisa y Atenea con mandarla matar, ellas le imploraron su perdón diciendo que su hija jamás conocería la verdad de su pasado.

Permitiendole a él dejarla con vida a cambio de mantenerlas a ellas encerradas, juntas pero bien controladas para que jamás volvieran a crear otro ser que pudiera amenazar su lugar en el universo.

El era Zeus, el dios de dioses y nadie le quitara jamás ese honor, mucho menos un infante bastardo.

Afrodita era la única a la que permitía visitar a las dos diosas y esperaba que no lo traicionara ya que conocía muy bien que aquella perra tenía tácticas que lo podía hacer dudar hasta a él de su verdadera fuerza.

Era una poderosa aliada pero una terrible enemiga.

Zeus suspiró, no valía la pena pensar en ellas cuando tenía tantos asuntos que atender mucho más importantes, como por ejemplo, la evolución de esa hija de las diosas que él había estado observando atentamente transformarse de una mocosa con las ideas muy claras a una mujer determinada a proteger a la futura reina de los faes.

Cumpliendo así otra parte de su infame profecía.

_Las Moiras tienen ese humor ácido para intentar asustarme..._

La única razón por la que no había actuado entonces había sido simplemente porque él necesitaba que esa futura reina siguiera con vida ya que solo ella podría controlar a las bestias que plagaban su mundo pero viendolas a las dos, no sabía si había hecho bien en dejarla vivir más tiempo.

_-¡Diosa!_

La voz del rey de la sangre heló a Zeus tanto como había conseguido sorprender a los que se reunían en la sala de Ash de la luz, aquella era una verdad que el dios de dioses no quería escuchar ni iba a permitir salir de la boca de nadie ya que revelaría la verdad sobre quien era realmente la humana y eso lo pondría en peligro.

El rey de la sangre sacó un amuleto que hizo gruñir al dios como un león salvaje, era un amuleto de dioses que servía para concentrar la energía de todos ellos y por lo que el fae estaba diciendo, pensaba que era de la hija de las diosas.

Lo que significaba que sus panteones lo habían traicionado dandole poderes a aquella insignificante mosquita muerta que había nacido entre sus filas.

_-¿Que..?-pregunto Lauren._

_-¡No eres una humana!-grito Trick-¡Eres una diosa!_

El rugido de Zeus se escuchó por todos los panteones mientras él hacia aparecer su bastón y, antes de pensar que estaba haciendo, desapareció de su trono sin darse cuenta de que Hera lo había estado observando detrás de los pilares del trono intentando pensar en una manera de ayudar a la inexperta diosa.

Y entonces, supo que había llegado la hora.

-Dioses del Olimpo, vuestro poder imploro para renacer la fuerza, que a nuestra nueva diosa dimos...-susurro Hera.

Sus manos brillaron y ella sonrió, sabiendo que ahora el amuleto podría hacer el trabajo para el que había sido creado, proteger a la diosa que esperaban fuera su futuro algún día.

**-Heartguard-**

Lauren sintió su boca golpear el suelo cuando el colgante que Trick llevaba en sus manos brillo levemente y desapareció de la mano del rey de la sangre para aparecer en la de ella mientras Bo sostenía también sorprendida la mano en la que el amuleto descansaba ahora.

-¿Eres una diosa, verdad?-pregunto Trick caminando rápidamente.

Lauren negó con la cabeza y Acacia gruño sin poder detenerse cuando cogió a Trick por la camisa y lo acercó a ella para taparle la boca como si acabara de llamar al mismisimo demonio.

-Cierra el pico, estúpido-dijo la valkyria.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde y ella lo entendió cuando todo alrededor de ellos comenzó a temblar y Lauren se giro para colocar sus manos alrededor Bo en modo protector mientras Dyson se movía sutilmente con Vex y Bruce entre ellas y las valkyrias y Hale se colocaba delante de Kenzi.

-¿Que esta pasando?-pregunto Bo.

-Nuestra peor pesadilla-temió Acacia.

Y justo en ese momento, una gran luz invadió la sala mostrando a quien todos temían e hizo a Trick rápidamente inclinarse, el único ser en todo el universo que podría destruirlos con solo el pensamiento acababa de llegar y no parecía estar muy contento.

Lo que le hacía suponer que la razón principal era Lauren.

-Bastarda...tus madres me juraron que nunca sabrías la verdad y por eso te deje vivir, pero ahora...-gruño Zeus.

Con un leve movimiento de su mando separó a Bo de Lauren lanzando a la sucubo por los aires hasta hacerla chocar contra un pilar y caer al suelo duramente provocando el gruñido de Lauren quien se negó a hacer caso al dolor de sus piernas mientras se ponía en pie y caminaba delante del grupo observando como Kenzi y Hale iban hacia Bo para comprobar que estuviera bien.

-¿¡Quien demonios eres!?-rugió Lauren-¿¡Y como te atrevés a hacerle daño a mi reina!?

Zeus abrió los ojos antes sentir un fuerte golpe en su mejilla que le hizo dar un paso atrás observando como Lauren ni siquiera se había movido de su lugar, pero sus pupilas habían adoptado un leve color azul y su pelo flotaba en el viento de su propia energía dorada con mechas oscuras que la hacían parecer mucho más poderosa de lo que él creía que era.

Y dejando al resto de la sala sin palabras.

-Acacia...-susurro Tamsin.

-Concentremonos en ayudar a Lauren y proteger a Bo-gruño Acacia.

La valkyria ni se lo planteó mientras ella y su compañera desplegaban sus alas colocandose a cada lado de Lauren pero se sorprendieron al ver que Dyson, Vex y Bruce se colocaban justo detrás de ellas para proteger posibles huecos abiertos.

-Que puedo decir-dijo todos los días tengo este espectaculo.

Tamsin sonrió y se giro viendo a Zeus invocar su bastón y comenzar a lanzar rayos a todos los presentes forzando a Hale a usar sus manos para atraer a Trick hasta ellos y permitir a Kenzi a crear otra prisión eléctrica para evitar que los golpes del dios impactaran contra ellos.

Sabiendo de sobras que lo único que Zeus pretendía era mantenerlos lejos de su verdadera pelea.

-Bo...¿estas bien?-dijo Trick acercandose a ella.

-Si...-gruño Bo levantandose-. Tenemos que llegar a Lauren y los demás...

-No...de ninguna manera-dijo Trick-. Esto no es nuestro asunto.

Kenzi suspiró y se aseguró de mantener la prisión eléctrica activa mientras su mejor amiga se encargaba de su abuelo, la mirada de Bo lo decía todo y aunque la joven fae siempre estaba lista para la pelea, esta vez sabía que la futura reina podría hacerse cargo de poner fin a este desagradable problema.

Ya hora de que Trick aprendiera que Bo no era una marioneta en sus manos.

-Es mi asunto si es el asunto de Lauren-dijo Bo-. Y ni se te ocurra insultarla en mi presencia.

-Hija, Dyson es tu...-comenzó Trick.

-¡Estoy enamorada de Lauren!

El grito fue tan fuerte que se escucho por toda la sala haciendo a la aludida girarse para conectar sus ojos con los de la sucubo y ver la verdad en ellos haciendola sonreir antes de girarse al dios con una nueva determinación brillado en sus ojos.

-Sentimientos...eres digna hija de esas perras-gruño Zeus.

-No se quienes son pero...seguramente para ellas también has sido un dolor en el trasero-sonrió Lauren.

Las palabras de Bo le habían dado la confianza necesaria y en sus manos podía sentir el colgante brillar con más fuerza mientras se lo colocaba en el cuello y sentía el poder fluir dentro de ella, la únidad que finalmente se hacia fuerte en su corazón.

-Es hora de enseñarte las consecuencias de tratar a mi reina mal, dios de dioses-gruño Lauren.

-Eso esta por verse, mocosa-dijo Zeus.

La batalla de los dioses estaba por comenzar, una medición de fuerzas que sin duda pondría la balanza a favor del regente o de la heredera.

-¡Artemisa! ¡Atenea!

Las puertas de sus aposentos se abrieron de par en par dejando ver a Hera a quien llevaban siglos sin saludar debido al encierro de Zeus y que no sabían como había llegado hasta ellas sin que el dios de dioses lo supiera.

-¿Hera?-pregunto Afrodita.

La diosa del amor apareció por la cocina y rápidamente se acercó a su vieja amiga que tenía lágrimas en los ojos y una enorme sonrisa mientras agarraba los brazos de Afrodita y las miraba a las tres como si tuviera las mejores de las noticias para ellas.

Y las tenía, pero no sabía ni como decirselo.

-¿Que haces aquí?-pregunto Atenea preocupada-. Si Zeus te encuentra aquí te matara.

-¡No puede!-rió Hera-. El esta en la Tierra.

-¿En la Tierra?-pregunto Artemisa.

Hera asintió sintiendo algo de preocupación de repente al pensar que aunque Lauren fuera tan poderosa, cabía la posibilidad de que no fuera suficiente para enseñarle a Zeus su lección.

Quizá él podía destruirla de verdad.

-Teneis que ir...-susurro Hera entonces.

-¿Que...?-pregunto Afrodita-. No habrás tomado las hiervas de Efestos de nuevo...

-¡No!-grito Hera-. Zeus encontró a Siria y vuestra hija ha descubierto que es una diosa y ahora, ¡largaos a salvarla!

Atenea y Artemisa se quedaron heladas antes de mirar a la diosa y, sin que nadie pudiera detenerlas salieron de su encierro para correr hacia el trono de Zeus donde pudieron ver al dios peleando de manera magistral contra quien sin duda, debía ser su pequeña Siria.

-Maldito hijo de perra...-gruño Artemisa mientras su aura brillaba de color verde.

-Va a pagar meterse con nuestra familia-mustió Atenea con su aura brillando de color purpura.

Afrodita y Hera llegaron a tiempo de verlas desaparecer sabiendo donde iban y las consecuencias que podía tener para la Tierra en si si todos los dioses se enfreantaban en una batalla sin igual.

O las consecuencias que podría traer el primer encuentro entre Siria y sus madres.


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N:**A sus ordenes **Pedro **su dosis de capitulo recién sacado del horno jajaj

If someone is interested in me traslating this story to english, let me know ok? Is gonna take a little but I will do it.

Gracias a todos!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capitulo 16: Goddess In Faeland<strong>

Pelear contra un dios no era algo fácil, eso Lauren lo sabía pero pelear contra el dios de los dioses era un suicidio gratuito que ella acababa de firmar y aún así no sabía porque no estaba arrepentida.

_Claro que lo sabes, no te arrepientes porque tienes a el amor de Bo y la amistad y respeto de la gente que te rodea..._

Miro a cada y se sorprendió al ver a Dyson también dispuesto a pelear a su lado mientras esquivaba un ataque de Zeus y lo agarraba de la camisa sin perder de vista la prisión electrica de Kenzi a la que tenía pensado mandarlo.

-Eh, Dyson-dijo Lauren.

-¿Lauren?

-Gracias por intentarlo-susurro la guarda espaldas-. Y cuida de ellas.

Acto seguido lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia la prisión de Kenzi usando su bastón para no dañarlo y luego se giro al resto de gente que la rodeaba asintiendo con ellos, esto iba a ser la guerra y si perdía quería a Bo totalmente protegida de la ira del dios de los dioses.

-¿Listos?-dijo Lauren haciedo rodar el bastón en su mano.

-Siempre, Lauren-dijo Acacia.

-Entonces...vamos a por él-dijo Lauren.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la prisión Hale ayudaba a Dyson a ponerse en pie mientras el lobo dentro de él gruñía, no solo quería proteger a Lauren porque era alguien importante para Bo, si no que su lobo tenía la increible necesidad de mantener a Tamsin lejos de aquel peligro.

Un peligro que la golpeo duramente lanzandola a la otra punta de la sala.

-¡Hijo de perra!-grito Dyson.

-¡Dyson!

Las manos de Bo vinieron a su cara intentando detenerlo pero él no parecía tener mucho control por lo que la sucubo se vió obligada a besarlo para coger algo de su chi y debilitarlo haciendolo caer al suelo mientras ella se giraba a la pelea y sentía el corazón en la garganta.

-Kenzi, quitá la prisión, necesitamos estar allí-susurro Bo.

-No puedo, BoBo-dijo Kenzi-. Esto es lo único que evita que ese idiota nos fría.

Kenzi echó una mirada alrededor de ella y Bo supo que lo que su mejor amiga intentaba hacer era mantenerlos a todos seguros de Zeus, pero ella necesitaba estar al lado de Lauren, necesitaba pelear a su lado.

-¡Tamsin!

El rugido de Dyson fue suficiente para devolver a Bo a la realidad observando lo mal que les estaba yendo a los demás en la pelea, Acacia llevaba bastante rato en el suelo completamente inmovil, Bruce y Vex atrapados en una pelea contra unos tipos que habían salido literamente de los brazos del dios de dioses, Tamsin acababa de perder su forma de valkyria tras ser impactada por un rayo de Zeus y Lauren...

-Lauren...

No había nada peor para Bo que ver a Lauren intentando levantarse usando su bastón, no solo se estaba resintiendo de sus heridas tras la caída a las catacumbas si no que ahora también debía añadirle la presión de Zeus y sus ataques.

A este ritmo acabarían con ella antes de que pudieran hacer algo.

-Bo, tenemos que salir de aquí-dijo Dyson quien no había quitado sus ojos de Tamsin en ningún momento-. Ella me dijo que os cuidara, no creo que piense que puede sobrevivir a esto.

Y entonces algo dentro de Bo estalló, una rabia infinita que estaba enfocada en Lauren y Zeus. La primera por pensar que había alguna manera de que pudiera vivir sin ella en su vida y el segundo por intentar robarle lo que era suyo.

Ella era la reina y nadie le quitaba nada a la reina.

-¡Estúpida!-grito llevada por la ira-¡Piensas en serio actuar como una heroína y sacrificarte cuando yo no quiero eso!

Eso atrajo la atención de Lauren y Zeus que se giraron a mirarla solo para quedar sorprendidos con la furia que la reina estaba mostrando y que al parecer, iba dirigida en contra la guardaespaldas.

-¡Te amo!-grito Bo fuera de si-¡Y quiero una vida contigo, no sin ti! ¡No te rindas!

Lauren sonrió, podía no sobrevivir ante esta batalla pero saber que Bo la amaba era suficiente para que pudiera descansar tranquila aun si todavía tenía un dolor en su corazón que no podía sanar.

Siempre le quedaría la espin de no conocer a su otra familia.

Zeus aprovechó el momento de distracción para sonreir y coger a Lauren del cuello impactando varios rayos sobre su cuerpo que solo hizo a la diosa y a la sucubo gritar al mismo tiempo mientras el dios de dioses reía sin parar y seguía atacando a la diosa hasta que, de la nada, un enorme golpe de energía lo hizo retroceder y Lauren cayó en brazos de una mujer rubia y con una sonrisa compasiva.

-¡No!

-Ni se te ocurra tocar a mi hija, Zeus-gruño Artemisa.

Acto seguido uso su arco y flecha para golpear al dios una y otra vez haciendolo retroceder con pequeños gruñidos mientras Kenzi finalmente quitaba su prisión eléctrica y permitía a los demás correr hacia donde querían ir mientras ella caía hacia atrás en brazos de Hale.

-Buen trabajo, Kenz...-susurro Hale.

-Buenas noches...-bostezó la joven fae.

Hale sonrió y la besó en la frente mientras miraba delante de él, donde Dyson acunaba a Tamsin y Vex y Bruce ayudaban a Acacia a levantarse con Trick quien observaba con miedo todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor y Bo caminaba lentamente hacia Lauren.

-Ven aquí, Bo-dijo la mujer que acunaba a Lauren-. Tu puedes ayudarla.

Bo tragó saliva, toda su preocupación por Lauren chocaban con el miedo que le tenía a aquella diosa ya que su primer encuentro con ellos no había sido muy bueno que digamos, eso sin contar la ganas de pelear que le inspiraba aquella mujer.

-Lauren necesita energía para curarse-dijo Atenea-. Y tu puedes darsela, siendo como eres su compañera.

-¿Que?-pregunto Bo confundida.

-Eres su otra mitad-dijo Atenea-¿No lo sientes?

Y lo sentía, con todo su ser sentía que Lauren era su otra parte y eso le dió la confianza para acercarse a ellas y permitir que Atenea la dejara en sus brazos para que la sucubo acariciara la cara de su guardaespaldas antes de besarla profundamente sintiendo la paz interior al volver a tocar los labios de Lauren con los suyos y comenzar a darle todo el chi que tenía disponible para ella.

Mientras tanto, Atenea se concentró en pasar la mirada sobre su pareja quien estaba dandole una buena lucha a Zeus que parecía tener problemas en controlar la furia de la diosa de la caza que no le daba ninguna tregua.

_Esa es mi diosa..._

Atenea sonrió y levantó sus manos llamando su propio bastón que usó para anular uno de los rayos de Zeus y caminar lentamente hacia la pelea sintiendo como la fuerza de la guerra la estaba reforzando de maneras que nada más podía hacerlo.

-Te das cuenta que tipo de diosa soy y que no vas a ganar, ¿verdad?-dijo Atenea-. Así que mi consejo es, desde el respeto, que te largues antes de que realmente las cosas se pongan feas para ti.

-¿¡Osas desafiarme!?-grito Zeus.

-Tu has osado atacar a mi hija y a su compañera, a sus amigos, a mi compañera-dijo Atenea-¿Como lo ves, carcamal? ¿Peleas contra la diosa de la guerra o te retiras antes de que te pateé el trasero?

Zeus la miro antes de mirar a Artemisa y saber lo que debía hacer. Por muy dios de dioses que fuera no podía competir contra los poderes de Atenea como diosa de la guerra así que debía retirarse en busca de un nuevo plan para conseguir no perder todo lo que tenía.

Porque el trono era lo único que le quedaba.

-Volveremos a vernos...-dijo Zeus.

Y desapareció mientras Artemisa sonreía acercandose a su pareja para tomar su mano y acercarse a Lauren quien comenzaba a despertar en brazos de Bo que la mantenía pegada a ella en modo protector incluso de las dos diosas que, por lo que había escuchado, eran sus madres.

-No vamos a hacerle daño, Bo-dijo Atenea en un susurro.

-Perdonad si no me fio-dijo Bo acariciando la frente de Lauren-¿Sois diosas?

-Somos sus madres-dijo Artemisa.

Las dos estaban nerviosas, no era fácil lidiar con aquella información y mucho menos cuando Lauren no parecía más que una niña confundida y asustada que ahora mismo no tenía ningun tipo de conocimiento de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-¿Como es eso posible?-pregunto Kenzi llegando hasta ellas-. Es decir, nada en contra pero mujer y mujer...

-Es un proceso complicado. Primero ella tiene que absorber mi energía y luego yo la de ella y tuvimos que comprometernos con unos votos mientras...-dijo Atenea haciendo gestos con las manos.

-Vale, lo cojo, no des más detalles-dijo Kenzi.

Poco a poco se les fueron uniendo los demás que se inclinaron ante las diosas menos Tamsin, que todavía seguía aturdida y en brazos de Dyson por el ataque de Zeus en su contra.

-Hemos hecho un buen destrozo...-murmuro Artemisa-. Lo siento mucho, Hale.

-¿Sabe mi nombre?-dijo el Ash emocionado-. Quiero decir...no pasa nada, diosa, puedo arreglarlo.

-No te emociones-rió Kenzi.

-Podríamos...ir a casa-dijo Bo-. Creo que necesitais hablar con ella y, en cualquier caso, necesito que se recupere donde pueda verla.

Las dos diosas asitieron, al fin y al cabo aquel no era sitio para contarle a Siria la verdad y tenían mucho que decirle puesto que no conocía nada de su nacimiento ni el porque de que tuvieran que darla a Acacia y Tamsin.

De la traición de un mundo que algún día ella reinaría junto a su compañera.

-Tienes razón-dijo Atenea-. Piensa en tu casa, Bo y nos transportaremos a ella.

Bo lo hizo, besando la cabeza de Lauren mientras rezaba para que todo esto no fuera demasiado para su valiente guardaespaldas porque ahora las decisiones ya no las tomaba sola.

No, ahora podía sentir que eran una y que siempre lo serían, hasta su último día.

-Te amo...-susurro besando la frente de la guardaespaldas.

Y, por un momento en medio de la luz brillante que debería llevarlas a casa, le pareció escuchar a Lauren decirle las palabras que hicieron su corazón saltar en el pecho mientras la guardaespaldas la abraza más fuerte.

-Yo también te amo.

_Si...juntas para siempre..._

* * *

><p>Zeus volvió a aparecer en su trono en el momento exacto para ver aquello que no se esperaba y, que a su misma vez, ya se había imaginado.<p>

-¡Hera!

Afrodita se separó bruscamente de a diosa que ni siquiera aún así le cogió la mano y miro a Zeus en tono desafiante mientras el dios de los dioses se acercaba a ellas con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Que es esto!

-¿No lo ves?-gruño Hera-. Eres un estúpido, Zeus, no solo has estado a punto de matar a tu heredera si no que también casi te llevas por delante a la reina del mundo.

-¡Ella no es mi heredera!-grito Zeus.

-Ella es la heredera, idiota-gruño Hera-. Es una diosa pura, algo que ni siquiera tu eres y dejame decirte algo más, no podrás evitarlo por mucho que lo intentes porque esa es la voluntad de tus dioses.

Zeus gruño haciendo aparecer un rayo en su mano solo para ver a Afrodita colocarse delante de Hera, con miedo en los ojos pero dispuesta a hacer lo necesario para proteger a la otra diosa.

-No...No la toques-dijo Afrodita.

Hera puso una mano sobre el brazo de Afrodita y entonces Zeus pudo verlo, el intimo toque pero la reafirmación de que no se apartaría de ella, algo que había visto antes en Atenea y Artemisa y que había sentido en Siria e Ysabeau.

_Amor..._

Era una enorme patada a si mismo que su esposa se hubiera enamorado de Afrodita, la misma diosa del amor y aunque no sabía por cuanto tiempo llevaban juntas, podía imaginar que la mitad de las visitas a Artemisa y Atenea o eran mentira o las otras diosas les habían hecho de tapadera.

-Malditas...esto os traerá consecuencias-dijo Zeus.

-Deja las amenazas, Zeus, no valen conmigo y no pienso permitirlas contra Afrodita-gruño Hera quien luego miro a su alrededor-¿Ves este sitio? Espero que te hayas despedido de el porque dentro de poco será de Siria y su esposa.

Eso consiguió un enorme grito de Zeus seguido por un rayo que no impacto en las diosas ya que Afrodita cogió la mano de Hera y la teletransportó lejos del Olimpo dejando al dios de los dioses en el único lugar que le preocupaba de verdad.

Su adorado trono que dentro de poco ya ni siquiera sería suyo.

**-Heartguard-**

Tras volver a casa, Bo les había pedido a las diosas que le dejaran hablar con Lauren necesitando un minuto para poder tratar un tema que la reina de los fae no se había podido quitar de la cabeza.

Por suerte las diosas habían accedido diciendo que esperarían a que estuvieran listas mientras solucionaban lo que necesitara hablar con su hija.

Y así, habían llegado allí, con Lauren despertando en su cama mientras Bo la miraba de rodillas en el suelo como si estuviera intentando memorizarla o pensara decirle lo que fuera que se le estaba pasando por la mente.

-Bo...-murmuro Lauren acercando su cara a la de ella-...me siento como si me hubiera atacado un ogro gigante.

-No era un ogro, era Zeus-dijo Bo sin ni siquiera sonreir-. Y de eso tenemos que hablar.

Lo había estado pensando mucho tiempo mientras miraba a Lauren dormir, había sopesado lo bueno y lo malo de decirle lo que pensaba, de hacerle saber lo mucho que le dolía lo que había hecho pero por otro lado, recordar las palabras que se habían dicho justo antes de volver la hacían querer olvidar todo y solo centrarse en ellas.

En comprender el pasado de Lauren, averiguar quien la quería muerta y vivir juntas, siempre.

-¿Que pasa, Bo?-pregunto Lauren sintiendo la incomodidad de la sucubo.

-Ibas a pelear a muerte contra Zeus aún sabiendo que él te podría haber matado-dijo Bo lentamente-. Y le dijiste a Dyson que cuidara de mi y de Kenzi, eso pasa.

Lauren se sintió a si misma estremecerse, recordaba lo que había hecho en el calor de momento y podía ver porque Bo estaba molesta con ella pero realmente no tenía nada que decir porque si venía el caso de nuevo ella volvería a hacer la misma elección.

-Bo, tenía que hacerlo...-intentó decir Lauren.

-No, no tenías que hacerlo-dijo Bo enfadada-. No tenias que ser toda noble y decirle a Dyson que cuidara de nosotras como si fueramos tus perros.

-Eso no es así, Bo-dijo Lauren ofendida por lo que su intento de protegerla había hecho pensar a la sucubo-. Bo, soy tu guardaespaldas mi prioridad es mantenerte con vida y si para ello me tengo que sacrificar pues...

-¡No!-grito Bo para saltar a la cama y coger la cara de la rubia entre sus manos-. Nunca, ¿me oyes? Nuna quiero que te sacrifiques por mi, me da igual que trabajo tengas.

Y entonces Bo la beso con todo lo que tenía, estaba enamorada pero aún así sus sentimientos por la guardaespalda parecían mucho más profundos de lo que se imaginaba y el solo pensamiento de perderla la aterraba.

-Bo...-susurro Lauren.

-Eres mi vida...y no se como explicar esto en tan poco tiempo pero...pero se que sin tí no podría seguir adelante-susurro Bo-. Te amo y te necesito y quiero que vivas por mi, no que mueras por mi.

Laure la miro a los ojos y tras unos minutos sonrió pegando su frente a la de la sucubo para dejar escapar una sonrisa al sentir como las palabras de Bo le llenaban el alma como si de verdad hubiera encontrado su hogar.

-Esta bien, Bo-dijo Lauren-. Viviré por y para ti, siempre.

Y Bo sonrió tiernamente mientras recordaba que todavía tenían un obstaculo más que salvar, probablemente el más dificil de toda su vida.

-Las diosas...-susurro Bo.

-Mis madres...-dijo Lauren con un suspiro-. Quedate a mi lado.

-Siempre-juró Bo-. Siempre.

Y por una vez Lauren supo que aquello sería justo de esa manera.


	18. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17: Kings and Fools**

Dos horas después y tras escuchar ruidos que hicieron a Kenzi casi hacer la casa estallar en una fiesta, Lauren y Bo bajaron para finalmente hacer frente a las dos diosas que las dos habían estado intentando evitar durante todo el tiempo posible.

Pero la hora había llegado y todos en esa casa lo supieron cuando, finalmente, se reunieron en la sala principal de la casa club. Kenzi y Hale se sentaron en el pequeño sillón mientras Tamsin, Acacia, Vex, Bruce y Dyson se repartían por la sala y Trick dejaba la comida y bebida en la mesa mirando extremadamente desconfiado y curioso a las diosas.

Dejando a Lauren y Bo para sentarse frente a Atenea y Artemisa quienes ocupaban el sofá central.

-Realmente te has convertido en una hermosa joven, Siria-susurro Atenea.

-Gracias...madre-balbuceó Lauren.

Artemisa sonrió, su hija había sacado su tenacidad pero también tenía el mismo lado inocente y tierno que le había enamorado de Atenea, algo inusual para ser la diosa de la guera si pero precisamente eso es lo que le había hecho caer en sus redes.

-Dinos...¿como llegaste hasta aquí?-pregunto Artemisa entonces-¿Como llegaste hasta los fae?

-Mis...padres humanos murieron en un accidente y Bruce y Vex-dijo señalando a los dos fae a uno de sus lados-. Me encontraron y me cuidaron, más tarde fui a parar a manos de Hale, quien me hizo su esclava porque...

-¿Esclava?-pregunto Artemisa mirando al Ash quien se encogió de hombros.

-No es lo que parece, diosa...los humanos no...no pueden estar en el mundo de los fae sin ser esclavos de uno...son las leyes...

-Son mis leyes-intervinó Trick-. Las leyes que yo hice con mi sangre para mantener la paz en el mundo.

-Estúpidas leyes, rey de la sangre-gruño Atenea-. Ningun ser debería ser esclavo de otro, porque sin humanos, los faes no tendríais con que alimentaros y sin los fae, los humanos no sabrían que es la evolución.

-Los humanos son peligrosos cuando les das algo que no saben controlar-dijo Trick.

-Porque tu lo digas-dijo Lauren-. Los humanos son vuestros mejores aliados, hay malas personas, Trick, igual que hay malos fae.

-No me levantes la voz-gruño el rey de la sangre-. Serás hija de diosa pero no tienes poder sobre mi.

-Ella quizá no pero nosotras si-murmuro Artemisa-. Cuida tus palabras, rey de la sangre.

Bo tosió tornando la atención en ella mientras Trick suspiraba y se sentaba en una silla al lado de Dyson descontento por como estaban saliendo las cosas. Mientras tanto, la sucubo cogió la mano de Lauren y la besó antes de mirar a la diosas que tenían otra vez toda su atención en ellas.

-Mi abuelo vivió una época dura-dijo Bo-. Pero intentaré hacer lo posible por mejorar la vida de todos, lo juro.

-Sabemos que lo harás-dijo Atenea-. Serás una gran reina, Ysabeau. Fuerte y valiente como tu abuela.

Bo sonrió y Lauren pasó una mano por su cintura para darle animos mientras miraba a sus madres.

-El caso es que Hale aunque fuera mi dueño nunca me trató del todo mal-dijo Lauren-. Me ayudo a entrenar y a estudiar a los fae haciendome lo que soy hoy.

-No pude negarme-dijo Hale-. Es como si algo me hiciera querer ayudarla y de paso conseguí tener entre mis filas a la mejor guardaespaldas y cientifica del mundo.

Artemisa y Atenea se miraron, obviamente Lauren tenía muchos poderes y la fuerza o la inteligencia eran parte de ellos pero sabían de donde venía esa capacidad para atraer a la gente y que quisieran ayudarla y sonrieron al darse cuenta de que su mejor amiga había tenido mucho que ver con la supervivencia de su pequeña.

-Afrodita...-susurro Atenea.

-¿Llamabas?

Todos se giraron para ver a la diosa acompañada por otra mujer apareciendo en la sala principal del club con una sonrisa nerviosa cogida de la mano de su acompañante que lo primero que hizo fue ir corriendo a abrazar a Lauren con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Me alegro tanto de que estes bien-dijo Hera-. Cuando supe que Zeus quisó matarte intenté detenerlo pero me fue imposible...

Lauren no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazar a la mujer antes de ver a Afrodita inclinarse ante ella y darle otro abrazo donde sintió toda la calidez que la diosa sentía por ella.

-Tu le diste algo, ¿verdad?-pregunto Artemisa con una sonrisa.

-Cuando me contasteis lo que había pasado, decidí mandar a uno de mis subditos a la tierra para encontrar a la bebe y darle algo de una de mis pociones llamado "calisto" que era un pequeño poder para que los que tenías a tu alrededor pudieran ver la pureza de tu alma y te ayudaran.

-Gracias...-mustió Lauren.

Afrodita asintió y luego junto con Hera fue a donde estaban sus amigas a las que abrazaron antes de que Lauren las interrumpiera para mirar a sus madres fijamente a los ojos.

-Decidme que pasó...-dijo Lauren-. Porque no me quede con vosotras y me entregasteis a Acacia y Tamsin.

-Fue todo mi culpa-dijo Afrodita-. Como diosa del amor a veces no puedo controlar quien se enamora de mi y ese fue mi error.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Lauren.

Afrodita suspiró, la verdad era que todo era su total culpa aunque sobre los años sus amigas habían intentado decirle lo contrario ella jamás había podido perdornarse el ser la causante de toda esta situación.

-Ares se enamoró de mi, pero su amor era enfermizo y destructivo, además yo ya estaba enamorada de otra persona-dijo Afrodita mirando a Hera-. El caso es que en ese momento, tu madre ya estaba embarazada de ti y todos los días, antes de reunirnos con Artemisa, solíamos pasar un rato juntas para llenarte de buenos sentimientos y para que Zeus no las descubriera.

-Un día, Ares nos vió-dijo Atenea-. Y pensó que Afrodita era mi amante así que lleno de rabia y rencor se lo contó a su padre.

-Quien a su vez estaba muy asustado por la profecía donde juro su cargo como dios de dioses donde se decía que una diosa pura reinaría junto a una reina terrenal de poderes inauditos, los dos mundos, este y el Olimpo-dijo Artemisa-. Osea...tu.

-¿Yo?-pregunto Lauren con los ojos como platos.

Agarró la mano de Bo más duramente intentando comprender aquellas palabras que salían de la boca de sus madres, ella no solo no era humana si no que...que era una diosa...¿la próxima reina de todos ellos?

-No, eso no...¿como es eso posible?-murmuro Lauren.

-Eres una diosa pura, eso te hace la única diosa pura del Olimpo, hija-dijo Atenea-. Y cuando vayas a reclamar tu reinado, tu marca de nacimiento será la prueba definitiva.

-¿Mi marca? ¿Reclamar un reino?-pregunto Lauren.

-La del arco y la flecha-dijo Bo notando luego todas las miradas sobre ella que la hicieron sonrojarse-. Bueno...

-Si, esa misma, la que tienes en la cadera-dijo Artemisa.

Lauren la recordaba, le había parecido raro tener precisamente esa forma pero ahora que le decían de donde venía lo veía perfectamente normal, al fin y al cabo era la hija de la diosa de la guerra y de la caza.

-El caso es que, Zeus dió la orden a todo su panteón de matarte-dijo Hera-. Intenté disuadirlo pero fue imposible, por eso hablé con Afrodita y ella reunió a todos los dioses que tuvieron el deseo de ayudarte, creando el amuleto que ahora tienes en tu cuello.

-Y que te da el poder de todos nosotros-dijo Afrodita cogiendo la mano de Hera con una sonrisa-. Como te mereces.

Lauren tocó el amuleto sintiendo la calidez y el calor del objeto, el poder que le había dado para pelear a Zeus había sido increible y le había dado la oportunidad de experimentar su verdadero potencial como ningún otro.

-Es increible-dijo Lauren-. Gracias...

-Y ahí es donde entramos nosotras-dijo Acacia-. Tamsin y yo fuimos llamadas por Artemisa para cuidar de ti como una más de nosotras.

-Pero las guerras y las presiones de los fae, especialmente del rey de la sangre nos hicieron tener que dejarte con humanos para protegerte-dijo Tamsin.

-¿Eso fue lo que pasó?-pregunto Atenea lentamente.

Tamsin asintió levantandose para mostrar su forma de valkyria, su cara se transformo en la misma muerte mientras desplegaba sus alas y sus brazos mostraban las verdaderas consecuencias de una guerra que jamás tendrían que haber librado.

-Esto fue lo único que nos quedo de aquel momento-gruño la valkyria.

Acacia se vió obligada a apartar la mirada mientras Atenea y Artemisa volvían a mirar a Trick, quien ya estaba en forma defensiva mirando a su alrededor y reciviendo distintas miradas de desaprovación de todos los que le rodeaban.

Incluso de Dyson.

-Así que maltrataste a mis guerreras, rey de la sangre-dijo Atenea.

-No era mi intención-dijo Trick-. La guerra les hizo esto.

-No, esto fue cosa tuya-dijo Acacia-. Algunas de nosotras no quisimos pelear y esta fue tu respuesta.

Bo se separó un momento de Lauren caminando hasta su abuelo para colocarse delante de él y suspirar. Ella conocía partes de la historia y sabía que su abuelo había hecho cosas duras pero no esto.

Nunca este maltrato.

-Trick, quiero que te vayas de aquí-dijo Bo quien tenía lágrimas en sus ojos-. No voy a permitir tus palabras ni tus actos en contra de la gente que esta aquí y mucho menos en Lauren.

-No lo estas diciendo en serio...-murmuro Trick-. Soy tu abuelo, Ysabeau, tu familia.

-Mi familia estaría conmigo, como Kenzi, pero tu te empeñas en destruir todo lo que me hace feliz y destruir a los demás cuando no hacemos las cosas cuando te convienen-dijo Bo-. Lo hiciste conmigo, con Dyson, con Hale, con Tamsin y Acacia y lo has intentando con Lauren y Kenzi y eso no te lo perdono.

-¡Por eso somos lo que somos ahora!-grito Trick-¿¡Crees que serías la próxima reina si no hubiera hecho lo que hice!?

-Yo no quería ser reina-dijo Bo con un sollozo-. Yo quería una vida normal, tu elegiste por mi, como con Dyson, ¿no ves que no lo amo?

-Él es tu compañero-insistió Trick.

Dyson se mantenía sentado sin ni siquiera mirar al rey de la sangre y su nieta, sabía perfectamente la fuerza de las palabras de Trick y aunque reconocía que él quería mucho a Bo, últimamente estaba interesado en otras cosas mucho más...cercanas a él.

_Rubia, con alas blancas y un muy mal humor..._

-Eh...¿no vas a decir nada?-murmuro Tamsin a su lado.

-No puedo decir nada-gruño él.

Ella parecía enfadada y Dyson no podía negarselo, él llevaba días tanteandola y su lobo se había mostrado protector con ella pero aún, las ordenes de Trick eran claras, él era el compañero de Bo.

-Estúpido, nunca pelear por nada-escuchó murmurar a Tamsin.

-Su compañera soy yo, Trick-dijo Lauren-. No, Dyson.

Entonces fue cuando el lobo vio a Lauren levantarse tomando la mano de Bo con todo el cariño del mundo mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos y besaba su mejilla el rastro de una lágrima.

-Eso no es cierto...-dijo Trick-. Dyson, diles que...

-No, Trick, ya basta-dijo Dyson-. Lauren y Bo tienen razón, debes parar esto.

-¿Que dices?-pregunto el rey de la sangre.

-Digo que ya esta bien-dijo Dyson-. Yo no soy el compañero de Bo, la quiero si, pero no para pasar una vida con ella.

Y en ese momento miró a Tamsin quien le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió dandole más confianza mientras se acercaba a él y le ponía una mano alrededor de sus hombros haciendo sonreir a Acacia y a las diosas.

-Parece que el amor a hablado-rió Afrodita.

Trick se apartó de ellos bruscamente gruñendo y golpeando la mesa hasta tirarla al suelo sobresaltando a todos los presentes mientras él se apartaba de ellos ante la incapacidad de aceptar una verdad que jamás estaría en su mente.

-Nunca la aceptaré-gruño Trick mirando a Lauren y luego a Tamsin-. Ni a ella.

-Trick, ella es mi vida-dijo Bo llorando-. Es mi corazón.

-¿Como puedes saberlo?-pregunto Trick-¿Como sabes que es ella y que no se irá cuando tenga acceso a su trono?

-Porque no lo hará...

La voz vino desde la puerta de la casa de Bo seguida por la apariencia de una mujer que ni la sucubo ni Trick pensaron que volverían a ver desde que se marchara en manos del rey oscuro.

-Tu no...puedes estar aquí.-susurro Trick.

-Estoy aquí-dijo la mujer-. Para contar la verdad y mostrar la parte de la profecía que nunca contaste a pesar de que sabes que es la verdad.

Bo se acercó a la mujer para abrazarla con fuerza mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro y sintió a Lauren cerca de ella inmediatamente haciendo circulos en su espalda mientras intentaba calmarla.

-Tranquila-susurro Lauren.

-Realmente eres su estabilidad-dijo la mujer-. Me alegro, mi pequeña se merece lo mejor.

-No puedo creerlo-susurro Bo-. Después de tanto tiempo...pensé que estabas muerta.

La mujer cogió la cara de Bo entre sus manos y beso su mejilla con cariño acariciando su pelo mientras miraba alrededor de ella a la gente que ahora estaba al lado de su hija y sonrió sabiendo que su pequeña había encontrado lo que a ella le robaron.

Amigos, familia, paz.

-Me alegro tanto, Ysabeau-dijo su madre-. Eres todo lo que sabía que serías y tienes todo lo que deseé que tuvieras, te quiero.

-Y yo a ti, madre...-susurro Bo-. Y yo a ti...

Aife sonrió y se giro para sacar de su mochila la pequeña manta con la que envolvió a su hija y que llevaba una inscripción de la otra parte de la profecía que hizo a Artemisa y Atenea sonreir mientras se acercaron a ella para poner la manta de Lauren sobre la de Bo y así, poder relatar la misma profecía donde había jurado Zeus su cargo y que ahora era la prueba irrefutable de la unión entre la diosa y la sucubo.

_De un amor celestial,_

_la más grande diosa nacera._

_Junto con su otra mitad,_

_los dos mundo reinaran._

_Una reina fae,_

_de un pasado tragico vendrá,_

_y con el amor de su diosa,_

_su pueblo reinará._

_Juntas formaran la paz,_

_de una guerra que esta por estallar,_

_pues la sucubo a salvo no estara hasta su reino reclamar,_

_y la diosa su vida perderá,_

_si el mal la llega a alcanzar._


	19. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18: The Dark Side Of Things, All Three Of Them**

La oscuridad y sus faes eran lo que todos pensaban, astutos, creídos, sin sentido de la lealtad, disfrutaban con el dolor ajeno y, muchos de ellos, ni siquiera sabían lo que era hacer un acto por bondad.

Pero como su Morrigan, Evony tenía el deber de protegerlos a todos y las últimas noticias la habían hecho recurrir a saber la localización de cada uno de sus fae con tal de medir daños y saber a quien se entaban enfrentando.

Que los estaba mantando...

Unos decían que era un tigre, otros que era un humano de ojos brillantes y otros se habían acurrucado en un ricón sin querer hablar de tema susurrando "monstruo" cada vez que alguien se acercaba a ellos.

-¡Señora!

El aviso de uno de sus guardaespaldas la hizo saltar mientras el enorme ogro se presentaba ante ella con heridas que Evony no se atrevía a mirar y se arrodillaba ante ella presentandole el respeto que merecía a pesar de esta desangrandose.

-¿Que pasa, Rak?

-Señora...las hienas que se dirigían a la casa de la futura reina han sido atacadas a medio camino por algo...espantoso...

Y debía serlo ya que el gran hombre parecía asustado, casi como si hubiera visto al mismo demonio aparecer delante de él.

-¿La guardaespaldas de la reina y sus amigos los atacaron?-pregunto Evony pensando en lo más obvio.

-No...era un hombre...fue horrible...un monstruo-dijo el ogro temblando-. Tenía esencias mezcladas de fae y de humano.

Aquello la sorprendió ya que no esperaba que un humano pudiera ser fae ni lo que pasaría si alguno lo intentaba aunque al parecer, eso ya había pasado y ahora se podían estar enfrentando a un problema mayor que la reina.

-Replega a todos-dijo Evony-. Y curate esas heridas, tenemos que saber que esta pasando.

-Señora, no creo que sea la opción más segura ahora-dijo el ogro.

-Tengo que ver que esta pasando, estúpido, soy La Morrigan-gruño Evony-. Prepara a unos cuatos fae, iré a ver la zona, el resto que no salga de aquí.

-Si...señora...-susurro el fae.

Evony suspiró, no sabía lo que iba a ver pero tenía la impresión de que no solo no le iba a gustar si no que iba a tener mucho más problemas de los que se imaginaba con aquel hibrido.

_Solo esperemos que pueda detenerlo..._

Aife continuó mirando a todos los que estaban a su alrededor con una sonrisa que les decía que no tenía miedo a ninguno, ni siquiera a las diosas que estaban a su alrededor aunque su mirada reflejaba temor por su pasado, por lo que había pasado y las cosas que había tenido que hacer para seguir viva.

-¿Que pasó contigo?-pregunto Bo-. Lo último que supe es que el rey oscuro te llevó.

-No me llevó, tu abuelo me entregó a él para apaciguar su sed de sangre y crear la paz-dijo Aife quien luego miro a su padre-. Me sacrifico por el bien del mundo.

-No había otra opción-dijo Trick-. Él no se habría detenido hasta tenerte y ya había matado a tu madre...

-Lo se y aunque parezca mentira no te culpo por buscar la solución-dijo Aife quien luego suspiro-. Pero podrías haberme hecho participe de tu plan para que yo pudiera trazar el mio propio, en cambio me dejaste sola, en sus manos, sin posibilidad de escapar.

Las palabras que salían de la boca de Aife fueron cargadas de pena y rabia, sus años cautiva le habían pasado factura más de lo que podía decir y aunque intentaba ser fuerte por Bo, sabía que iba a romperse de un momento a otro.

-Las cosas que me hizo aprovechandose de mi naturaleza de sucubo...-murmuro Aife-. Me usó para tener relaciones a las que no podía negarme a pesar de yo no quería y cada vez que me tocaba, padre, yo pensaba en porque tu no habías venido a salvarme.

Trick agachó la cabeza sintiendo el dolor detenerle el corazón, dar a Aife era lo más doloroso que había hecho en su vida pero no había tenido opciones sabiendo que era lo que rey oscuro había demandado de él para terminar con su sangrienta guerra donde miles de fae y humanos habían acabado siendo pasto de sus garras.

-No pude...-dijo Trick-. Intenté hacerlo, Aife, meses después de que él te llevará tanto yo con un muy joven Dyson emprendimos tu busqueda pero jamás te encontramos...no sabiamos donde buscarte.

-Eso es verdad-dijo Dyson-. Estuvimos días buscandote pero no encontramos nignuna pista, nada y al final, tuvimos que volver para poder restaurar el mundo que la guerra había destruido.

Aife asintió, podía entenderlo aunque no le gustara, sabía que su padre tenía un mundo que reinar y que la muerte de su madre le había golpeado duro pero aún, en su mundo de niña, ella había querido a su padre.

Ella había necesitado que su padre la salvara.

-El pasado, pasado es-dijo Aife-. Ahora me preocupa más el futuro, he estado escuchando que hay ataques sobre ti, hija mia.

-Si...pero estamos bien-dijo Bo-. Kenzi es mi mejor amiga y entre las dos nos hemos mantenido a salvo hasta que Lauren ha llegado a nosotras para protegernos.

Aife se giro a la joven fae quien seguía en brazos de Hale escuchando atentamente todo lo que se decía y sonrió, claramente se podía ver en sus ojos lo mucho que quería a Bo y agradecía que su hija tuviera tan buenos aliados a su lado.

-Gracias...Kenzi-dijo Aife.

-Un placer...señora-balbuceó Kenzi.

Luego miro a Lauren quien tenía un brazo alrededor de Bo y la cabeza apoyada en su hombro mirando a Kenzi con una pequeña sonrisa que la fae devolvió dandole entender a Aife que entre las dos había una buena relación.

Algo que podía sentir como hacía bien a su hija.

-Debo decir que teneis una hija hermosa-dijo Aife mirando a Lauren pero dirigiendo sus palabras a Atenea y Afrodita.

-La tenemos, aunque la tuya no se queda atrás-dijo Artemisa.

-Dos reinas, quien lo diría-dijo Atenea.

Lauren y Bo se miraron sintiendo la rojez en sus mejillas mientras miraban a sus madres hablar con tanto orgullo de ellas, casi era como si el que estuvieran juntas fuera algo que habían estado esperando mucho tiempo.

-Bo es una reina, Lauren es una diosa-intervino Trick-. La heredera de todo el Olimpo y alguien que tendrá que marcharse allí cuando reclame su reino.

-¿Que?-pregunto Lauren confundida.

Ante esto Trick sonrió, era algo que muy pocos conocían y a pesar de que los dioses podían volver a la Tierra, ninguno de ellos podía permanecer en ella para siempre, era una ley inquebrantable de Zeus y mientras fuera dios de los dioses, habría que respetarla.

-Si reclamas tu reino como tus madres quieren, tu y Bo tendreis que separaros-dijo Trick-. Es una ley antigua de Zeus que no admite negativas.

-Eso...¿eso es verdad?-pregunto Lauren a sus madres.

-Es una ley, si-susurro Artemisa-. Y es cierto pero también es cierto que una vez que reines tendrás el poder para cambiarla.

-Si puede reclamarla-dijo Trick de nuevo-. Supongo que tendrá que vencer a Zeus y si antes con ayuda te ha sido imposible, tu sola no podrás hacer nada.

Se escuchó un gruñido y el rey de la sangre movió su mirada hacia su nieta quien tenía los ojos brillantes por la rabia y sostenía a Lauren retando a cualquiera que intentara dañarla a pasar sobre ella.

-Ella no volverá a pelear contra Zeus-guño Bo-. Sal de mi casa, abuelo.

-Bo...ella no tendrá elección-dijo Trick-. Si no lo hace, no podrá reinar y...

-¡Sal de mi casa!

Y antes de saber que estaba pasando, un halo azul envolvió a Trick que desapareció de la sala mientras Bo volvía a su estado normal y miraba a Lauren con preocupación.

-No te van a hacer daño...no les dejare-dijo Bo.

-Juntas-susurro Lauren-. Sea lo que sea lo haremos juntas...

El sello de su amor estaba grabado a fuego en una sola profecía que sostenía al mundo y, que por el momento, las mantendría alejadas con lo que venía a por ellas.

Pero el tiempo se acababa y las decisiones debían tomarse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

**-Heartguard-**

Trick gruño cayendo de bruces en las afueras del Dal cuando vio que aquello parecía un verdadero campo de guerra, había cuerpos alrededor del lugar, motos destrozadas y, a lo lejos, se podía distinguir otra pelea.

-¿Que esta pasando aquí?

Se acercó lentamente hacia donde estaban los dos oponentes y se sorprendió al ver a La Morrigan peleando contra otro ser, un ser abominable que parecía no tener control sobre sus actos y que estaba destrozando a Evony con su poder.

-¿Morrigan?

-¡Trick!

Evony voló de un golpe hasta caer a sus pies donde el rey de la sangre pudo ver claramente las lesiones que la mujer tenía por todo su cuerpo. No solo estaba golpeada si no que también tenía el ojo derecho completamente ensangrentado y respiraba con dificultad llegando casi a no poder hablar.

-Dios fae...¿que ha pasado contigo?

-Ese...-murmuro La Morrigan.

Trick levantó la mirada al par de ojos brillantes que ahora lo estaban mirando y se sintió a si mismo temblar cuando vio a aquel ser acercandose a ellos con una sonrisa y sus ojos completamente blancos buscando sangre.

-Matar...fae...

El rey de la sangre agarro a La Morrigan en sus brazos y comenzó a correr entrando en el Dal a toda velocidad en busca de una manera de ponerse a salvo de aquel ser que ni siquiera sabía lo que era.

-Venga...¡venga!

Cerró las puertas dejando a Evony en el suelo a su lado mientras él sacaba un cuchillo y se cortaba el brazo dejando caer algo de sangre alrededor de La Morrigan y si mismo creando una barrera protectora al mismo tiempo que la bestia entraba con un rugido que lo asustó mientras La Morrigan gritaba y Trick observaba a aquella cosa acercarse a ellos.

-¡Matar!

Y mientras la bestia golpeaba una y otra vez la barrera de Trick, el rey de la sangre rezó para que, a pesar de todo, alguien pudiera venir a ayudarlos y salvarlos de aquella cosa que tenía las dos esencias que nunca pensó que encontraría entre mezcladas.

Humano y Fae, un hibrido...

* * *

><p>Zeus había sido elegido por su enorme fuerza ante todos los dioses, su capacidad de hacer valer su ley y porque era lo más parecido a un dios puro del Olimpo pero los años y su incapacidad para hacerse querido entre sus hermanos lo había llevado precisamente a esta situación.<p>

Donde solo le quedaba su trono.

Uno por uno, ya sea porque se le habían plantado como Hera o porque se habían marchado con miedo como su hijo Ares, todos lo habían dejado solo sumiendolo en la más absoluta miseria de donde no podría salir a menos que hiciera lo que debía hacer.

Debía darle su trono a quien pertenecía.

-¿¡Porque!?-grito mirando su trono-¿¡Porque me lo concedisteis para luego quitarmelo!?

Nadie le contestó a sus preguntas y eso era quizá lo que más le enfadaba, siempre había sido un dios que se había regido por sus propias reglas, siempre buscando lo mejor para su pateón solo para terminar ahora traicionado y solo en medio de la nada.

¿De que le servía ahora reinar si no tenía a nadie?

_Quizá lo mejor es que la dejes a ella..._

Y a pesar de eso su corazón se negaba a dejar su poder ir, por eso camino hasta su trono y se sentó, esprando a que su heredera llegara hasta él y entonces, se decidiera cual sería su destino.

Mientras tanto, debajo de Zeus, en lo que los dioses conocían como el infierno, Hades sonrió acariciando a su pequeña mascota de tres cabeza que descansaba en sus pies mientras miraba la escena del Dahl, donde Trick y Evony intentaban defenderse de un abominable Taft que esperaba su turno para cenar.

-Haría buenas migas contigo, mi pequeño amigo-susurro Hades.

El animal solo gruño mientras Hades lo acariciaba y el rey del inframundo miro de nuevo la imagen, esperando pacientemente a que su nueva alma llegara a su manos para poder saber si estaba hecha de lo que era necesario para reinar.

Al fin y al cabo, no podía dejar que su hermano lo perdiera todo sin saber si su heredera sería capaz de llevar su trabajo como debía ser, ¿verdad?

-Vamos, Siria...-susurro Hades-. Te estoy esperando...

Y esperaría, hasta que su inesperado y último aliado, Isaac Taft, hiciera su trabajo y por fin trajera el alma de la diosa a su prueba final.

Nada más y nada menos que...el inframundo.


	20. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19: Break The Promise**

Ya era muy tarde cuando finalmente Artemisa y Atenea decidieron que era hora de que los Fae durmieran, ya que ni ellas ni Afrodita o Hera debían hacerlo, se quedarían de guarda para evitar que nadie perturbara su sueño y prometieron que no escucharían nada de lo que pasara en las habítaciones de Kenzi y Hale, en el sotano donde estaban Dyson y Tamsin o en el cuarto de Bo donde la reina estaría con Lauren y para sellar su promesa, había puesto paredes insonorizadas en la casa de manera temporal para darles privacidad mientras Acacia, Bruce, Vex y Aife se desparramaban por los sofás del salón para domir y las diosas respiraban tranquilamente.

Esto solo era el paso al nuevo futuro, uno que les traería toda la felicidad que estaban esperando.

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de Bo, Lauren le había hecho saber a la sucubo que quería darse una ducha para eliminar la suciedad que había cogido después de pelear contra Evony, caer a las catacumbas y pelear a Zeus en un día.

Algo que la sucubo le había dejado hacer tranquilamente sin rechistar.

_Miedo me da..._

Lauren sonrió para si misma mientras salía de la ducha para meterse en la cama con Bo cuando vio su mayor sueño hecho realidad y que la hizo golpear con la boca en el suelo y tener los sueños borrosos y adultos de cualquier adolescente.

Bo estaba delante de ella, tumbada en la cama con su hermoso pelo oscuro cayendole en cascada acomapañado de un cortisimo y provocativo corset rojo que le reafirmaban mucho más los pechos y las curvas haciendo a la guardaespaldas babear y que a su vez iban acompañado de unas medias de liga negra que no dejaban nada a la imaginación.

Absolutamente nada.

-Ven a la cama, mi diosa-murmuro Bo en un tono grave y seductor.

Lauren obedeció sin saber que más hacer hasta llegar a su destino y sentir las manos de Bo en su cintura llevandola a la cama donde la tumbo para besarla lentamente saboreando la sensación de sus labios juntos antes de que la sucubo pidiera permirso a la boca de la rubia para profundizar el beso, algo en lo que Lauren cedió mientras pasaba sus manos por las apretadas curvas de Bo que la hicieron gemir mientras que una rodilla la guardaespaldas tocaba el centro de la sucubo frotandose lentametne contra el haciendo a Bo separarse de ella y la miraba a los ojos.

-Esta noche...-susurro Bo entre jadeos-. Hazme...hazme lo que quieras.

Lauren sonrió levantando su cabeza para coger con sus dientes las cuerdas del corset y comenzar a tirar de ellas para liberar la piel de Bo de su encierro y poder tocarla como ella quería.

-¿Todo lo que quiera?-pregunto Lauren quien con sus dientes rompió la fina tela del sujetador de los pechos de Bo para tomar uno de ellos en su boca.

-Oh dios...-dijo la sucubo quien sonrió cerrando los ojos por el placer mientras sentía como sus poderes se retorcian dentro de ella-...Si...todo, todo...

La diosa mordió tirando cuidadosamente de un pezón que hizo a la sucubo sisear y gruñir de placer mientras Lauren usaba su otra mano para masajear el otro pezón de Bo y los movimientos de su rodillas hicieron a la sucubo abrir más sus piernas mientras intentaba alargar cada vez más el placer que la estaba rompiendo por dentro.

-Eres realmente hermosa cuando te ves así, tan libre-murmuro Lauren-. Realmente te amo, Bo.

Esta vez la sucubo abrió los ojos con su mirada completamente azul pero Lauren sabía que no corría ningún peligro, estaban allí las dos, totalmente unidas y comprometidas con tanta unidad y tanto amor que a veces parecía un sueño.

-También te amo, Lauren-gruño Bo-. Por dios que seas lo que seas te adoro con mi vida.

-Tocame, Bo-gimió Lauren-. Dios estas tan lista y tan caliente que...que necesito que me toques.

Y Bo lo hizo, sonrió cuando Lauren soltó sus pechos y finalmente fue dejando besos por todo su estomago lentamente mientras Lauren le acariciaba el pelo y empujaba cotra el colchón su cabeza en un intento de no tener un orgasmo en aquel momento mientras Bo le quitaba los panties y los lanzaba al suelo para dejar espuesto el centro listo y mojado de la guardaespaldas para ella.

Lauren tragó saliva, ver a Bo acercarse lentamente para probarla era seguramente lo más sexy y torrido que había visto en su vida y deseó que por un momento el tiempo se parara allí, con ellas dos haciendo el amor totalmente ajenas a los problemas del exterior.

Solo ellas y su futuro.

-Bo...

Pudo sentir como Bo la saboreaba mientras ella gritaba de placer durante largo rato dandose cuenta de que la sucubo ni siquiera estaba usando sus poderes sobre ella y eso incitó aún más a la guardaespaldas que sintió el primer golpe de placer que la hizo estremecerse bajo las sabanas mientras Bo terminaba con ella y subía por su cuerpo lentamente hasta sus labios.

-Alimentate de mi, Bo-susurro Lauren todavía sobrecogida por su orgasmo-. Necesito que te alimentes de mi.

Bo la beso entonces alimentandose de ella mientras Lauren se giraba para colocar a Bo de espaldas en la cama y así juntar sus centros para comenzar a moverse lentamente, creando de nuevo el deseo dentro de ella y haciendo a Bo gemir alimentando cada vez más el suyo hasta que Lauren se detuvo momentaneamente y, mirando profundamente a Bo a los ojos, sin romper el chi que pasaba entre ellas y sonriendo, le dijo.

-Para siempre, Bo-le dijo Lauren-. Estaremos así para siempre.

Y Bo sonrió, sabiendo que aquella era una promesa que ninguna de las dos estaba dispuesta a romper.

* * *

><p><em>Corría por el bosque mirando todo el tiempo a su espalda donde la oscuridad la perseguía con una forma enorme y deforme de ojos brillantes que parecía reirse de ella, era un ser que ella jamás había visto pero por alguna razón, no le inspiraba todo el odio que debería, había algo en él que le hacía sentir pena por su persona y miedo sobre lo que podría hacer...<em>

_Sobre lo que podría hacerles..._

_De repente, entró en la casa club, allí podía reunirse con sus amigos pero esta vez no sería así, lo primero que vio fue a aquella bestia delante de ella, con las garras llenas de sangre y una sonrisa que la hizo temblar mientras miraba a sus pies, donde el cuerpo de Kenzi, Hale, Dyson, Tamsin, Acacia, Atenea, Artemisa, Afrodita y Hera lo rodeaban, los había matado a todos..._

_-No...-susurro para si misma-¡No!_

_-Eso no es lo peor...-murmuro la bestia-. Mira detrás de ti..._

_Se giro muy lentamente, casi con miedo y esperando no encontrar lo que finalmente vio, el cuerpo destrozado de su sucubo en la cama, con los ojos mirandola directamente como si fuera una acusación._

_-Bo...-sollozó-...mi vida, no..._

_No vio a la bestia acercandose a ella mientras se centraba en la mirada vacía de la única mujer por la que había estado dispuesta a jugarse el corazón y que ahora yacía en la cama donde habían estado haciendo el amor y donde se habían prometido para siempre entre caricias._

_Su sucubo...su reina..._

_-Muere..._

_Y luego sintió las garras en su corazón..._

Lauren despertó levantandose de la cama con el sudor corriendo por su piel mientras intentaba coger su respiración, el sueño era muy real y el miedo se había clavado en su corazón haciendola mirar de un lado a otro hasta encontrar a Bo durmiendo a su lado plácidamente, algo que calmó su desesperación momentaneamente.

Pero aún, la sensación de que algo venía hacia ellos era muy presente y más todavía cuando se levantó intentando no despertar a Bo y caminó a la sala principal donde sus madres se miraban con algo de preocupación.

-¿Que esta pasando?-pregunto Lauren.

-¿Lo sientes?-pregunto Atenea.

-Si...es como si todo estuviera a punto de cambiar-murmuro Lauren.

Artemisa abrió la boca para decir algo pero de repente sintió una fuerza que la hizo estremecerse y que despertó a toda la casa cuando las puertas de la casa club se abrieron de par en par viendo a Trick y La Morrigan volando hacia la sala principal a los pies de Lauren y las diosas que rápidamente se agacharon a socorrerlos.

-¿Trick?-pregunto Lauren tomandole el pulso-¿Que ha pasado?

-Humano...fae...-murmuro Trick.

Lauren levantó su mirada y abrió los ojos al ver a la misma bestia que en su sueño al mismo tiempo que sentía a todos rodeandola y podía ver a Bo en su kimono de dragón acunando a su abuelo junto a Aife mientras Vex tomaba a La Morrigan en sus brazos.

-¡Bastardo!

Dyson aulló antes de lanzarse a por él siendo facilmente lanzando a un lado con un zarpazo de la bestia que hizo a Tamsin enfurecer mientras desplegaba sus alas para volar sobre la bestia y darle una patada que la hizo retroceder unos pasos antes de sonreir.

-¡Matar!

La bestia abrió su boca para lanzar un rayo que golpeo a Tamsin en el pecho haciendola caer al lado de Dyson. Aprovechando su distracción, Acacia y Bruce se lanzaron a por él recibiendo también zarpazos que los lanzaron lejos del grupo.

Mientras tanto, Vex acunó a La Morrigan en sus brazos mientras miraba la pelea y la sintió estremecerse bajo él cuando comenzó a despertar.

-Es...un...monstruo...-susurro Evony.

-Shh...descansa, Evony...-dijo Vex acaciriando su pelo-. Puedes ser una perra pero ni tu te mereces esto.

-¿Voy a morir?-pregunto Evony.

Y el tono de su pregunta hizo a Vex apretarla un poco más fuerte contra él porque si se paraba a pensarlo no lo sabía pero dentro de él podía sentir como no quería perder a aquella mujer de humor ácido y extremo atrevimiento.

-No...-susurro Vex-...no vas a morir.

Porque mientras miraba a Hale y Kenzi moverse lentamente alrededor de Lauren supo que esa era una promesa que no solo le hacía a ella, si no que también se la hacía a si mismo y no pensaba olvidar por nada del mundo.

-¡Matar fae!-gruño la bestia.

-Hale...¿listo?-murmuro Kenzi al lado de Bo.

-Contigo siempre, pequeña-sonrió el Ash.

Hale se colocó a un lado y Kenzi al otro usando la niebla de ella y el grito de él para desestabilizar a la bestia que se arrodilló en el suelo cuando, de repente, Lauren observo como sus madres y sus amigas intentaban usar sus poderes sin poder hacerlo.

-¿Madre? ¿Mama?-pregunto Lauren.

-Hija...lo siento-dijo Artemisa con angustía.

Y las cuatro diosas desaparecieron de la vista de Lauren haciendo a la guardaespaldas encogerse mientras miraba a Kenzi y Hale, quienes se habían distraido con ella y habían dado la oportunidad a la bestia de atacarlos haciendolos caer al suelo de un solo golpe.

-Bueno ya esta bien.-dijo Bo con un gruñido.

La sucubo se levanto colocandose delante de su abuelo y su madre haciendo a Lauren temblar, su sueño le había dado todas las señales y sabía que no actuaba pronto, todos morirían.

_Necesito que vivas por mi, no que mueras por mi..._

_Para siempre, Bo...estaremos así para siempre..._

-¡Fae!

-La reina, imbecil-gruño Bo.

Bo se levantó en el aire usando sus poderes para absorber el chi de la bestia pero un rugido la hizo perder la concentración y caer al suelo con la mirada preocupada de su madre y su abuelo detrás de ella.

Y entonces, la bestia rugió de nuevo corriendo a Bo y a su familia para asestarles un golpe final.

-No...-murmuro Lauren-...no puedo permitirlo.

Y antes de saber que estaba haciendo, su cuerpo reaccionó por ella corriendo hacia donde estaban Bo y su familia para colocarse delante de ellos y recibir el golpe de la bestia, un zarpazo que le atravesó el corazón e hizo su sangre saltar de su cuerpo hacia las manos de Trick, las piernas de Aife y la cara de Bo quien tenía una mirada horrorizada en su rostro.

-Matar...-susurro la bestia.

-Si, pero a ti...-susurro Lauren.

Después la guardaespaldas puso la mano sobre la bestia y uso su energía para golpearla haciendola caer y salir por la ventana para golpear el suelo dejandolo allí inmovil mientras sentía más sangre saliendo de su cuerpo y se giro con una pequeña sonrisa para mirar a su reina quien negaba con la cabeza y tenía los ojos cargados de lágrimas.

-Lo siento...-murmuro Lauren sintiendose a si misma comenzar a llorar-. No voy a poder cumplir la promesa que te hice, mi reina.

-No...¡No!-grito Bo levantandose del suelo-¡Lauren!

Pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarla, Lauren desapareció en una luz mientras Bo sentía la primera lágrima resbalar por su mejilla e inclinaba la cabeza para dejar escapar el grito más desgarrador que nadie en esa casa hubiera escuchado jamás.


	21. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20: In Hell We Stand**

Furia era un sentimiento muy habitual entre los dioses. Rabia era lo que llenaba sus poderes hasta su máximo exponente haciendolos temibles e inesperados pero nada de lo que sentían podía compararse a lo de ahora.

-¡Quien la tiene!

Zeus se apoyo en su trono confundido ante la furia de Artemisa y las lágrimas de Atenea, lo último que él sabía era que ellas estaban con su hija y sus amigos disfrutando de la vida y de haberle ganado y ahora estaban allí, gritándole.

-No se de que estáis hablando.

-Habla déspota inútil-dijo Hera agarrándolo de la túnica-. Como no me digas donde esta Lauren voy a patearte el culo hasta que no quede nada de ti.

-¡No te atrevas a hablarme así!-grito Zeus.

De repente sintió otro empujón, esta vez venía de Afrodita que lo miraba con furia y lágrimas en los ojos, la perdida de Lauren no solo era algo personal pues su amor con Bo estaba roto ahora y ella lo sentía tan hondo que amenazaba con desestabilizarla completamente.

-Habla ahora, Zeus-dijo Atenea-. Donde esta mi hija...

Zeus miro a un lado y a otro con confusión, él realmente no sabía de lo que le estaban hablando y ahora ellas podían verlo más claramente llevándolas a replantearse lo que estaba pasando mientras el dios de dioses pensaba en una posibilidad.

-Hades...

Fue un solo surruro pero llegó a las cuatro diosas de la misma manera mientras entendían finalmente donde estaba Lauren sin saber muy bien porque.

-¿Hades?

-¿Que tiene que ver él en todo esto?

-Él es el dios de los muertos, si el alma de Lauren no esta aquí debe ser porque él la ha reclamado-dijo Zeus-. Es normal teniendo en cuenta que es mi hermano.

-¿Y que tiene que ver eso con esto?

Zeus sonrió, era obvio que ellas no entendían como iban las políticas en el Olimpo a pesar de que Hades fuese desterrado por él mismo en el día en el que fue coronado como dios de los dioses.

-Si yo ya no soy el dios de los dioses y Lauren muere él, como mi hermano y el asesino de la heredera pasaría a tener todos los poderes-dijo Zeus-. Bonita herencia, ¿Verdad?

-Eso no puede ser...tu lo desterraste-dijo Hera-. Eso debería evitar que tuviera acceso al trono por sangre.

-Para eso debe matar a Lauren-dijo Zeus-. Y ahora empezad a rezar porque si Hades mata a Lauren, estamos bien fastidiados.

* * *

><p>Trick había visto guerras, había visto el dolor en su gente y lo había vivido el día que perdió a Isabeau cuando su corazón se hizo una mascara de piedra que nada había roto hasta ese mismo momento.<p>

-¡Lauren!

Los gritos agónicos de su nieta se filtraron en su mente mientras la miraba, su poder la envolvía en un tono tan azul mientras salía de su cuerpo que el viejo rey de la sangre no sabía ni siquiera que poder para detenerla.

Nunca la había visto así, tan destrozada y herida.

-BoBo, tranquila-susurro Kenzi llegando a ella con lágrimas en los ojos-...tranquila, cariño, tranquila.

-¡No!¡Porque tuvo que hacer eso!-sollozó Bo golpeándose contra Kenzi-¡Porque tuvo que matarse!

Kenzi solo la abrazo besando su cabeza mientras Bo seguía golpeando, la joven fae suspiro y Trick pudo ver en ella la pena y el dolor que le significaban no solo ver así, si no haber perdido a Lauren de esta manera.

-¡Maldito hijo de perra! ¡Levantante!

-Tamsin...Tamsin, para...

-¡No! ¡Quiero que me mire cuando lo mate!

Trick se asomó a la ventana necesitando salir de la visión de su nieta destrozada y observó a Tamsin siendo retenida por Dyson mientras el lobo intentaba evitar que destrozara el cuerpo muerto de la bestia que les había atacado pero la valkyria parecía dura en su intento desmembrar a quien le había hecho daño hasta que Dyson la giro para si mismo y la beso, poniendo toda su fuerza en detenerla.

-Lo siento mucho, Tamsin-susurro Dyson en sus labios-. Lo siento mucho...

Y la valkyria se apoyo en su pecho mientras un grito salía de su garganta y, finalmente, se dejaba vencer a la pena de haber perdido a quien consideraba su hermana mientras el rey de la sangre sentía algo rodar por su mejilla.

Algo húmedo e inesperado.

-¿Porque estoy llorando?-se pregunto mirando de nuevo dentro de la casa.

-Porque tu duro corazón llora la perdida de Lauren...-susurro Acacia detrás de él-. Porque ella te ha salvado la vida y porque sabes que al final, era la otra mitad de tu nieta.

Se giro para ver que Bo ya no estaba en la sala pero si estaba Aife quien con la ayuda de Hale intentaban calmar a un furioso Bruce que iba directo a por él mientras Vex intentaba controlarse sosteniendo a una inconsciente Evony entre sus brazos.

-¡Te voy a matar!-rugió Bruce.

-¿Que...?-susurro Trick.

-¡Nunca quisiste a Lauren!-lloró Bruce cayendo al suelo de rodillas mientras Aife y Hale lo sostenían-. Tu la llamaste para proteger a Bo pero nunca...nunca...

Trick se giro incapaz de mirarlo, era cierto todo lo que decía y todavía tenía sus pensamientos al respecto pero ahora...ahora sabía que Lauren lo daría todo por Bo, lo daría todo por todos ellos.

_No puedo respirar..._

Y salió de la casa, incapaz de pelear con los sentimientos que le ahogaban y que no sabía como afrontar.

**-Heartguard-**

Bo cayó muy lentamente en la cama arañando el colchón y las sabanas donde solo horas antes había hecho el amor con Lauren con tanta pasión y tanto amor que le habían tocado el alma de una manera que sabía que nada más podría hacerlo.

Nunca amaría a nadie como amaba a Lauren, nunca.

Su nariz golpeó la almohada e inhaló el aroma de su guardaespaldas haciéndola cerrar los ojos mientras su corazón se encogía, la esencia de Lauren estaba por toda ella, por toda la casa y por toda su vida.

Las lágrimas empezaron a nublar su vista mientras recordaba el momento donde conoció a Lauren, el café que ella le ofreció la primera vez que Dyson la trajo, la primera vez que la salvó, las incontables charlas con ella y Kenzi, las veces que habían hecho el amor o simplemente habían dormido en brazos de la otra.

-¿Porque tuviste que hacer eso?-susurró contra su almohada-¿Porque tenías que hacerte la heroína?

El dolor casi no la dejaba respirar, sentía su corazón latir muy lentamente y el dolor en su alma era tan fuerte que apenas y podía sentir nada de lo que tenía a su alrededor.

-¿Bo?

Kenzi miro a su amiga intentando esconderse tras la esencia de su guardaespaldas y sintió nuevas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas mientras ella misma experimentaba el dolor de haber perdido a una buena amiga que había vuelto a encender sus vidas de la rutina diaria.

-Lauren..-escuchó a Bo sollozar-. No puedo vivir sin ti...

-Bo...

La sucubo entonces se dio cuenta de que su mejor amiga estaba a su lado y se giro para colocar su cabeza en el regazo de la joven fae que le acarició el cabello lentamente mientras intentaba mantenerse fuerte para Bo, quien ahora mismo no era la futura reina de los faes, si no una chica normal que había perdido al amor de su vida.

-Eramos para siempre...Kenzi...-lloró la sucubo.

-Lo se...-murmuro la fae acariciando su mejilla notando nuevas lágrimas en las mejillas de Bo.

-Queríamos ser para siempre-sollozó Bo.

Kenzi suspiró dejando un sollozo salir de su boca mientras seguía acunando a Bo entre sus brazos e interiormente hacía algo que solo había hecho en sus primeros días en la calle, cuando nadie la quería ni tenía nada para echarse a la boca.

_Por favor dios, si estas ahí...haz un milagro...por favor..._

* * *

><p>Aparecer de la manera en como lo había hecho y delante de quien lo había hecho no era precisamente lo que Lauren habría querido pero ahí estaba, delante del dios de los muertos al que había reconocido por su pelo blanco y su mirada vacía que la observaba como si fuera su próximo trozo de carne para cenar.<p>

-Así que...tu eres la heredera de mi hermano...

-Y tu eres el dios de los muertos...

Hades sonrió, definitivamente aquella mujer esta retandolo con el tono de su voz y podía decir que no le tenía miedo algo que él agradecía ya que odiaba los cobardes por sobre todas las cosas.

Quería que quien optara al Olimpo fuera fuerte, valiente y con aptitudes mejores que él mismo y Zeus y ella parecía cumplimentar muy bien esos puntos.

-Es bueno que me reconozcas, será más fácil para ti si conoces lo que te rodea.

-Esto es el infierno, eso que esta a tus pies debe ser el guardían de las puertas, el perro de tres cabezas y...¿estoy muerta?

-No...si estuvieras muerta estarías en mi remolino de almas, aunque los demás creen que si-dijo Hades-. Deberías haber visto a tus amigos y tu reina, todos llorando y tristes. Oh...no creo que se puedan recuperar de tu...desaparición.

Lauren sintió que se helaba la sangre al imaginar lo que todos y especialmente Bo estarían pasando con su muerte, el corazón le dolía y su alma parecía sacada de su cuerpo con solo pensar en no estar al lado de su reina para secar sus lágrimas.

-Mierda...le prometí para siempre y que viviría por ella y...

-Bueno, no estas muerta y si me ganas tendrás la opción de ir al Olimpo y entonces si, reclamar tu puesto.

-¡No quiero mi puesto!-grito Lauren fuera de si-. Quiero a Bo y una vida con ella no estas idioteces...politicas.

-Entonces...te propongo algo-dijo Hades-. Dejate ganar por mi, dame el trono del Olimpo y yo te daré la libertad.

_Si, claro..._

-¿Me crees estúpida? Si te quedas como dios de dioses destruiás el mundo-dijo Lauren seriamente-. Podré haber vivido con humanos pero se tu historia de memoria, tu llamaste a los titanes y si te dejo volver, podrías hacer lo mismo de nuevo.

-Solo quiero el Olimpo, tu mundo no me interesa-dijo Hades con una sonrisa.

-Ya...por supuesto-dijo Lauren-. Se lo que pierdo si no te gano y por lo que se, si tu y Zeus sois hermanos y él cede el estatus de dios de dioses este debería pasar a ti.

-Él me desterró-murmuro Hades queriendo cubrir la verdad.

-La historia griega esta llena de mentiras, colega-dijo Lauren-. Pero yo me he metido en medio al ser una diosa pura y ahora me quieres quitar de en medio.

Hades se cruzó de brazos mirandola, no se podía negar que era hija de Artemisa y Atenea, tenía el atrevimiento, la fuerza y la inteligencia de las dos diosas y había descubierto parte de su plan sin que ni siquiera tuviera que darle pistas.

Y eso era tan aterrador como interesante.

-Bueno si, para que negarlo, ese es parte del plan pero también quiero comprobar de que estas hecha que tanto se habla de ti, diosa pura-dijo Hades-. Así que será mejor que nos dejemos de charlas y comencemos con la prueba.

Lauren suspiró, seguramente aquello no iba a ser un camino de rosas y tuvo razón en cuanto vio al perro de tres cabezas aparecer delante de ellas, listo para hacerla pedazos mientras ella clamaba los poderes que la habían ayudado a pelear contra Zeus y la bestia anteriormente.

Y rezando para que fueran suficiente para afrontar este nuevo reto mientras veía una sola imagen en su mente que le calentó el corazón y le dio algo más de valor.

_-_Viviré por ti, mi reina, como te prometí.

Y par eso, debía empezar por aplicarle la vacuna contra rabia a aquel perro demoniaco que rugió antes de lanzarse hacia ella.

_Empieza el juego..._

* * *

><p>-No, es no.<p>

-Es mi hija, bastardo.

-Y yo tu señor, Atenea y por mucho poder que tengas, aquí en el Olimpo lo que digo todavía es ley así que no, no liberaré vuestro poder para poder ayudar a Siria.

-La quieres muerta...

La acusación de Hera era verdad, no iba a negarlo pero tenía curiosidad por lo que su hermano tenía preparado para la joven y quien sabía, quizá esa pequeña diosa pura pudiera hacer que el mismisimo dios de los muertos temblara de miedo.

Un espectáculo digno de ver.

-No voy a negarlo, Hera, pero aún así, quiero ver más a mi hermano humillado-dijo Zeus-. Os propongo algo...si ella gana, le cedo mi trono sin hacer absolutamente nada y si pierde, bueno, ya he dejado claro que estamos jodidos.

-¿Vas a hacer de esto una apuesta?-gruño Artemisa.

Zeus sonrio, eran dioses y para ellos la vida y la muerte era no más que eso, una apuesta.

-Es la diosa pura, ¿no?-murmuro él-. Veamos que sabe hacer.

Y así, contemplo en su suelo la imagen de la que prometía ser una pelea como ninguna otra que hubieran visto jamás mientras el dios de dioses se preguntaba si pesaría más el amor de Lauren por volver a donde quería o la avaricia de Hades de obtener lo que había deseado toda su vida.


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N:**21 de 23, se acerca el final...

Otra vez muchisimas gracias a todos, no me canso de decirlo y a **kroll22** por esta idea, a sido realmente genial tener la oportunidad de escribirla.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capitulo 21: The Heir Of The Universe<strong>

La mañana siguiente Evony despertó con un fuerte dolor que le recorría toda la cara y el cuerpo y descubrió que no estaba ni remotamente cerca de su despacho de la oscuridad, ni siquiera estaba en territorio oscuro cosa que la asustó y la hizo intentar incorporarse solo para encontrar una mano amable que la hizo tumbarse de nuevo en el sofá para encontrarse con la cara de su antiguo mesmer, Vex.

-¿Donde estoy?-murmuro La Morrigan levemente molesta.

-En la casa club-dijo él-. Relajate, nadie va a hacere daño aquí.

Pero ella no estaba segura de ello, no solo era la peor enemiga de la reina si no que había intentado matar a su mejor amiga y a su guardaespaldas lo que la convertía en una persona no grata en aquella casa.

Y aún así, allí estaba.

-Si, claro, ¿es esto una de tus trampas?-pregunto Evony-. Porque no me voy a quedar aquí a esperar que tu amigisima rubia o la reina vengan a darme una paliza, ya he tenido suficiente.

-No vendrán, te lo aseguro-murmuo Vex de nuevo.

Fue entonces cuando Evony se dió cuenta por primera vez de la mirada apenada y vacía del mesmer y el aire que se respiraba en aquel lugar, la tristeza que parecía inundar aquella sala y que estaba comenzando a ponerla nerviosa.

-¿A pasado algo?-murmuro Evony confusa.

-Lauren esta muerta...-dijo finalmente Vex.

Las palabras golpearon a Evony más por la sorpresa que por la pena pero aún así, la pesadez con la que Vex se lo dijo fueron suficientes para que La Morrigan entendiera el dolor que estaba sufriendo por la rubia guardaespaldas y antes de saber que estaba pasando, ella misma se vio colocando una mano en el hombro del mesmer que la miro a los ojos mientras una lágrimas resbalaba por su rostro.

-Nunca te había visto llorar...

-Ella era como mi hermana, Evony-susurro Vex pasando una mano por sus ojeras enrojecidas.

Evony se sintió incomoda entonces, ella no estaba acostumbrada a sentir pena o a empatizar con alguien pero por alguna razón, eso era lo que le estaba pasando con Vex y la verdad es que estaba demasiado cansada como para pensar más allá que en lo que quería hacer.

Por eso y para sorpresa del mesmer, La Morrigan paso los brazos por su cuello y lo sostuvo contra ella mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y suspiraba en un intento que pensaba que era inútil pero que quería probar para detener su dolor.

-Lo siento...-susurro ella.

Y entonces Vex finalmente sintió que sus barreras se desmoronaban mientras abrazaba a Evony y se dejaba llevar por el dolor que había intentando esconder de todos los demás.

Un dolor que sabía que nunca tendría manera de aliviar.

* * *

><p>Despertar para Bo siempre había sido un nuevo comienzo, cada vez que había tenido un día malo solía pensar que quizá el siguiente sería mejor, pero en aquel momento su teoría se había destrozado cunado abrió sus cansados y llorosos ojos para darse cuenta de que esta era la primera mañana desde que conoció a Lauren que no despertaría para verla.<p>

-Bo...me alegro de que estes despierta...

La voz de Bruce se filtró en sus oídos mientras el gran ogro se sentaba a su lado en la cama y tomaba sus manos acariciandolas tiernamente haciendo a la sucubo dejar su cabeza sobre el pecho del gran fae que pasó un brazo por la cintura y la sostuvo cariñosamente contra él.

-Duele tanto, Bruce...-susurro Bo.

-Lo se...me siento igual...

Bo respiró, para ella era como si le hubieran robado el alma pero para Bruce y Vex debería ser extremadamente dificil también, al fin y al cabo ellos habían estado con Lauren desde que era una niña y perderla de esta manera.

_¿Porque nos tiene que pasar esto?_

-Bo, tienes que levantarte y salir de aquí-susurro Bruce contra su pelo-. Tienes que seguir adelante.

-No puedo, Bruce...sin Lauren no...

-Lauren no hubiera querido esto, no hubiera querido que estuvieras así-murmuro Bruce-. Mi esposa me recordó anoche mientras lloraba como un bebe que Lauren siempre estuvo llena de vida, siempre fue valiente y nosotros deberíamos seguir su ejemplo.

-Ni siquiera tuve una vida con ella-dijo Bo acariciando las sabanas-. Yo quería todo eso, Bruce, la casa, los niños, las visitas de Kenzi y Hale, de Dyson, las vuestras, las comidas de navidad y las noches donde todo lo que tendríamos que hacer sería el amor después de acostar a los niños.

Bruce dejó escapar una sonrisa, le costaba imaginar a Lauren de madre y aún así sabía que lo haría perfectamente bien, se la imaginaba enseñandoles a sus hijos y desarrollando su inteligencia hasta limites peligrosos mientras Bo les daba toda aquella ternura y firmeza que los haría ser grandes fae o dioses en el futuro.

Y sintió las lágrimas en su mirada cuando se dió cuenta de que no podría pasar.

-No se como seguir...

-Ella siempre estará en ti, Bo. Será como una...-comenzó Bruce.

Pero antes de poder seguir Bo sintió algo parecido a las nauseas que la hizo correr hacia el baño dejando a Bruce sorprendido mientras Aife entraba con Kenzi rápidamente en el cuarto, las lágrimas en los ojos de la joven fae y la sonrisa en los labios de la madre de la reina que hicieron al ogro mirarlas confundidos.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Bruce.

-¡Bo!-grito Kenzi.

La sucubo salió del baño con mala cara y una mano en el estomago con las mismas lágrimas en los ojos que su mejor amiga al haber sentido también lo que ellas y que le daba un nuevo significado a su vida.

-Hija...-susurro su madre.

-Estoy...creo que estoy embarazada...

**-Heartguard-**

Lo dificil de enfrentarse a este perro de tres cabezas no era que él tuviera tres mandibulas para hacerla picadillo no, lo dificil era que la agilidad que tenía en cada una de ellas era algo que Lauren no había esperado y que precisamente era lo que hacía a Hades estar tan orgulloso de su mascota.

Lauren esquivo uno de los mordiscos pero fue golpeada por la cabeza del otro que la lanzó volando al suelo mientras una de las cuatro patas del animal intentó aplastarla forzando a Lauren a rodar por el suelo para esquivarlo y así, levantarse de un salto y poder darle una patada a la tercera cabeza que iba a por ella.

_Es buena..._

Hades miraba con una sonrisa a Lauren pelear contra su animal sintiendo un deje de diversión en el hecho de que a pesar de no tener experiencia, Lauren fuera capaz de usar los poderes de los dioses para defenderse e inluso se levantaba cada vez que su animal la mordía o la golpeaba.

Algo que muchos otros dioses o aspirantes a ser algo en el Olimpo había fallado en aguantar.

-Pongamonos serios...-dijo Hades captando la atención de Lauren.

La diosa tenía sus manos en la mandibula de una de las cabeza evitando que se acercara a ella y puso cara de asco cuando el animal le soltó el aliento haciendola toser y hacerla usar la nariz del animal como trampolín para poder golpear las otras dos cabezas que intentaban cogerla y saltar sobre todo el animal hacia la otra punta de la sala donde cayó justo en la última esquina donde debería haber puesto sus pies.

-¡Ahora!-ordenó Hades.

Y de repente, Lauren se vió en vuelta por las almas de los muertos de Hades que la agarraron de pies y manos mientras el animal con el que había estado luchando se preparó para el ataque final que esta vez no podría evitar.

-Se acabó, Siria-dijo Hades-. Buen viaje.

* * *

><p>Ver a su hija a punto de morir de manera real y sin vuelta atrás fue demasiado para Artemisa quien cayó de rodillas al suelo siendo rápidamente abrazada por Atenea mientras ella miraba también como su pequeña se resistía a ser absorbida por el vortice de almas de Hades con todas sus fuerzas.<p>

Pero las almas reclamaban a su nueva compañera, sin ningún tipo de consideración hacia ella.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ella, Afrodita no estaba exactamente triste, ella había sentido algo en la Tierra y conocía a su tío Hades y su casa lo suficiente para saber que solo habría una cosa que podrían hacer para salvar a Siria de su inminente final.

-¡Dejame volver a la Tierra!

Hera tomó su mano mirandola con curiosidad mientras Zeus la observaba, Afrodita parecía más decidida que nunca y eso solo le podía decir que tenía algún plan en mente pero no tenía ni idea de que era lo que podía hacer.

-¿Porque?-pregunto Zeus.

-Porque tengo la manera para sacar a Siria de este problema, ¿o de verdad quieres a tío Hades reinando aquí con tal de que no sea ella?

Por su puesto que no lo quería, Hades era el ser más odioso que conocía y que reinara en todos los panteones no sería si no el inicio de la destrucción del universo tal y como lo conocían.

En cambio con Siria...quizá tuvieran una sola oportunidad.

Y para sorpresa de si mismo y de las diosas, Zeus concedió su deseo a Afrodita quien le sonrió antes de asentir. La diosa del amor y la seducción sabía que al final, su padre estaba haciendo lo correcto y ella iba a asegurarse de que todo esto acabara como debía.

-Afrodita...-susurro Hera.

-Tranquila...voy a por Bo y vuelvo-dijo la diosa del amor quien plantó un beso en la otra diosa-...no tardaré.

Y dicho esto desapareció dejando a las otras diosas mirando tras ellas mientras Zeus volvía a observar la pelea de Lauren quien estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no caer en el avismo y después observó a su hermano, quien reía placidamente acariciando a su perro guardían como si ya tuviera ganada la partida.

Pero no, algo le decía que no la tenía ganada para nada.

-Quien ríe el último ríe mejor, hermanito...

Solo esperaba que ellos fueran los que rieran los últimos en esta estúpida contienda que él había provocado por negar el derecho irrefutable de Siria de ser lo que estaba destinada a ser.

Y por eso, cuando ella llegara a él, el dios de dioses le daría su trono sin rechistar ya que sabía que él no era ya lo mejor para su único y verdadero amor.

El Olimpo y el orgullo de reinarlo.

**-Heartguard-**

Cuando Bo salió de su cuarto, lo primero que vio fue a Acacia, Tamsin y Dyson en la cocina intentando hacer algo parecido a un desayuno hasta que la vieron a ella y las dos valkyrias se inclinaron mientras Dyson le daba una pequeña sonrisa y un fuerte abrazo.

-Felicidades...-murmuro Dyson.

-¿Lo sabeis?-pregunto Bo.

-Es imposible no notar la vida que crece dentro de ti, majestad-dijo Acacia.

Bo dejó escapar una sonrisa, el dolor de no tener a Lauren seguía clavado en su corazón pero el saber que estaba embarazada le había dado paz y la había llenado de un amor y un caor que nunca había sentido.

-Levantaos...-dijo Bo-. Apuesto a que sereis las guardianas de mi bebe.

-Por supuesto-dijo Acacia.

-Puedes darlo por hecho-dijo Tamsin quien luego miro a Dyson cogiendo su mano-¿Que dices a eso?

-Digo que ese bebe va a tener una familia realmente grande-sonrió el lobo besando la mejilla de la valkyria.

Bo respiró y sintió como Kenzi tomaba su mano antes de ella siguiera su camino, pudo ver que Trick no estaba en la casa algo que se imaginaba pues él nunca había aceptado a Lauren y ella había muerto por él también.

Por él, por ella y por su madre.

Aife apareció al lado de Bo tocando su hombro antes de acercarse a Vex y tocar su hombro haciendo al mesmer levantarse del suelo antes de sentir la energía que provenía de Bo y mirarla confundido por la mezcla familiar que venía de la sucubo.

-¿Lauren?-pregunto Vex.

-Nuestro bebe-dijo Bo-. Estoy embarazada.

Bo casi se echó a llorar de nuevo cuando Vex camino a ella y la abrazó dejando una lágrima caer por su mejilla y mojar el hombro de la sucubo quien lo acunó en sus brazos mientras Kenzi acariciaba la espalda del mesmer y Aife caminaba a Evony para ayudarla a levantarse.

Creando algo de tensión en la sala que Vex pronto alivió caminando de nuevo hasta Evony para tomar su mano.

-Majestad...-susurro Evony.

-¿Majestad?-pregunto Kenzi-¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?

Evony sonrió, era normal esperar aquella reacción tras lo que había pasado pero lo que había pasado más lo que estaba pasando ahora con Vex la hicieron ver que quizá, había otra solución que andar por ahí causando problemas.

Quizá, había una manera de hacer esto juntos.

-Aprendí una lección...-susurro Evony-. Quiero...quiero entregarte mi lealtad, majestad, si la quieres y...

-Tranquila...-murmuro Vex en su oído-. Puedes hacerlo.

-Yo mandé los ataques contra tí porque pensé que podia ser mucho mejor que tu, de hecho era mejor que tu pero...

-¿Pero?-pregunto Bo sorprendida.

-Pero me han abierto los ojos-sonrió Evony mirando a Vex.

Bo asintió, era hora de que comenzara a tomar decisiones como reina y la primera iba a ser aquella, unir fuerzas con La Morrigan para crear un mundo mejor, tal y como ella y Lauren había querido hacer hace mucho.

_Parece que todo toma forma...pero sigues faltando tu, mi amor..._

-¡Bo!

El grito de su abuelo hizo a Bo darse la vuelta para ver a Trick quien parecía sorprendido y a la vez algo emocionado cuando se acercó hasta ella y tocó su tripa sintiendo una lágrimas resbalar por su mejilla.

-Es mi...mi bisnieto o bisnieta...-susurro Trick.

-Lo es...-dijo Bo-. Es mi bebe con Lauren.

Y entonces Trick se abrazó al estomago de su nieta dejando las lágrimas caer por sus ojos mientras sentía las manos de Bo sobre sus hombros.

-Lo siento tanto, mi pequeña-sollozó Trick-. Intenté hacer lo mejor y no hice nada más que destruir todo, se que no merezco nada de ti ni de tu madre pero...pero por favor, dejame estar a tu lado...dejame compesar a Lauren lo que le hice siendo parte de la vida de su bebe...de tu bebe...

Bo cayó de rodillas delante de su abuelo y lo miro a los ojos viendo el arrepentimiento y el dolor en ellos, la incapacidad que siempe había tenido para resolver los problemas ya fuera por miedo o por mentiras y se compadeció de él recordando que durante sus años de niñez y adolescencia, él había sido su familia.

La había criado y mucha parte de lo que era, venía de sus enseñanzas que quería que su bebe también aprendiera.

-Solo si prometes no darle clases sobre los faes o controlar su vida-dijo Bo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo juro-murmuro Trick dejando escapar una risa-. Lo juro...

Bo abrazó a su abuelo y sonrió cuando de la nada, una luz invadió la casa y Afrodita apareció delante de ellos con cara de urgencia y una enorme sonrisa que solo aumentó al ver a Bo abrazada a su abuelo.

-Majestad, nos vamos ahora mismo-dijo Afrodita.

-¿Afrodita?-pregunto Bo sintiendo algo extraño en su corazón.

-Para el carro, ¿como que os vais?-pregunto Kenzi colocandose delante de Bo en modo protector.

-A ver como lo explico...-murmuro Afrodita-. Lauren no esta muerta si no en el inframundo, a sido todo una bonita prueba del estúpido de Hades para tener la opción de probar y matar a Lauren y reclamar nuestro hogar, ahora mismo nuestra rubia esta en apuros y te necesito para hacerla luchar.

Todo se quedó en silencio al escucharla haciendo pensar a Afrodita que sin querer había parado el tiempo pero no, supo que no había sido ella cuando Bo se acercó hasta ella para coger sus brazos y mirarla con toda la desesperación del mundo.

-¿¡Esta viva!?

-Si, Bo...esta viva y necesita que le recuerdes de verdad que necesita vivir-dijo Afrodita quien luego miro a su estomado-. Más que nunca.

Bo ni siquiera se lo planteó mientras cogía la mano de la diosa y miraba a sus amigos antes de darles una verdadera sonrisa y desaparecer con Afrodita dejandolos a todos boqueabiertos.

-Bueno...-murmuro Kenzi-. Creo que necesito vodka y del bueno.

-Que sean dos...-dijo Tamsin.

-Tres y doble...-dijo Evony.

Porque aquella, sin lugar a dudas, iba a ser la espera más larga que cualquiera de ellos hubiera tenido en su vida.


	23. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 22: Thousand Years**

Pisar el Olimpo por primera habría sido mucho más interesante si no fuera porque estaban en una situación limite y Bo no tenía el menor interés en nada que no tuviera que ver con Lauren.

-Bo...esta ahí...

La voz de Artemisa apenas se registro mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba Zeus y se colocaba a su lado mirando la imagen de Lauren aprisionada por fantasmas que la empujaban hacia un avismo mientras un enorme perro de tres cabezas rugía delante de ella y otro hombre estaba parado a su lado.

-¡Lauren!

Tocó su estomago por instinto mientras se arrodillaba ante la imagen de la mujer que amaba acariciando su cara y haciendo a Artemisa y Atenea mirarse la una a la otra mientras una sonrisa rompía en sus labios y Hera cogía la mano de Afrodita.

Otro milagro más llegaba a su vida en el momento crucial.

-Esta...-murmuro Hera.

-Embarazada, si-dijo Afrodita-. Por eso se que puede llegar hasta ella.

-Increible-murmuro Zeus.

Las dos diosas de la guerra y la caza se acercaron a donde estaba Bo para abrazarla y mirar la imagen de Lauren sabiendo lo que tenían que hacer para ayudarlas a poder comunicarse.

-Bo, cierra los ojos y piensa en Lauren-dijo Atenea.

-Vamos a comunicarte con ella usando su marca de nacimiento, ¿vale?-murmuro Artemisa-. Tu solo concentrate.

Y Bo lo hizo, cerrando los ojos mientras sentía la instantanea conexión con su bebe y a la vez, sentía que un poder como ningún otro la invadía, era algo increible, cálido pero a la vez poderoso y prometedor.

Era el poder de las diosas y la mitad celestial de su bebe uniendose para ayudarla a recuperar a Lauren.

-Habla con ella, Bo-susurro Atenea.

-Lauren...¿Lauren?-susurro Bo.

Espero con el corazón en la garganta mientras Hera, Afrodita y Zeus miraban atónitos como Lauren parecía reaccionar a la llamada con una sonrisa antes de clamar una espada y quitarse a los fantasmas de en medio con un simple golpe de aire para después poder estabilizarse en el suelo y mirar alrededor de ella como si estuviera buscando a algo.

O mejor dicho, a alguien.

_**-¿Bo?**_

-Lauren...prometiste vivir por mi...-dijo Bo lentamente con una pequeña sonrisa-. Así que ¿porque cuando llego no estas cumpliendo tu promesa?

_**-Lo siento, mi vida. Hades me ha cogido algo desprevenida...**_

-¿La gran Lauren Lewis desprevenida?-bromeó Bo-. No me lo creo.

_**-Amor mío...esto le pasa incluso a los mejores, pero estoy segura que contigo a mi lado ahora no volveré a perder mi objetivo.**_

Afrodita sonrió cuando vio a Lauren soltar una carcajada antes de que Bo riera y se frotara el estomago lentamente lista para dejarle caer la última noticia que estaba seguro reforzaría a Lauren en su idea de volver con todos ellos.

-Más te vale porque odiaría tener que criar a nuestra hija o hijo sola, ¿sabes?-dijo Bo suavemente.

Hera vio a Lauren detenerse y sus labios formar un "O" perfecto mientras ella intentaba contener la risa ya que la diosa se parecía muchisimo a Artemisa cuando Atenea le dijo que estaba embarazada de ella.

_**-Es...tu...yo...¿bebe?**_

-Si, mi diosa, tu y yo y nuestro bebe-dijo Bo-. Así pateale rápido el trasero a Hades y vuelve conmigo, ¿vale? Todavía tenemos que celebrarlo.

Y el tono en que lo dijo arranco otra sonrisa en Lauren que fue cubierta por un halo dorado antes de reir y mirar a Hades y a su perro de tres cabezas que parecían sorprendidos mirando a la diosa.

-_**¿Como es posible?**_-escucharon preguntar a Hades.

-_**Soy una diosa pura, estúpido y la verdad, me estas molestando bastante**_- escucharon entonces gruñir a Lauren-_**¿Querías ver de que soy capaz? Pues prepara a tu perro porque pienso hacer perritos calientes con él.**_

Bo sonrió, esa si era su diosa dispuesta a todo por volver mientras ella la esperaba allí, en el reino de los dioses y rezaba para haberle dado suficientes razones para estar a su lado por toda la eternidad.

Porque si de algo estaba segura es de que jamás podría vivir sin ella.

-Estaré esperando, Lauren-susurro Bo.

_**-Volveré, Bo. Te lo prometo...**_

Bo asintió antes de abrir los ojos y mirar a las diosas y a Zeus y se sentó allí mismo mirando las imagenes esta vez con toda la convicción de que Lauren saldría perfectamente de este combate.

Ella iba a volver y entonces, podrían disfrutar de la vida que el destino tenía preparada para ellas.

**-Heartguard-**

Lauren se preparó moviendo la espada en circulos alrededor de su mano mientras el perro la tanteaba, algo que ya ni siquiera le molestaba, tenía muy claro lo que debía hacer y como hacerlo, solo necesitaba una oportunidad.

Y para tenerla solo debía tener paciencia.

-Vamos perrito, ven a jugar-dijo Lauren.

El perro gruño antes de lanzarse hacia ella haciendo a Lauren esquivarlo con facilidad antes de asestarle una patada y saltar a lado derecho al mismo tiempo que una de las cabezas se giraba rápidamente hacia su dirección.

_Vamos..._

Cerrando los ojos Lauren sintió que algo salía de su espalda y de sus pies y rápidamente se apartaba de los colmillos de los perros sorprendiendose a si misma al mirar hacia atrás para ver dos enormes alas en su espalda y otras dos pares de alas en cada pie a la altura de los tobillos.

-Que pasada...-murmuro Lauren.

-¿¡Como!?-grito Hades.

Lauren sonrió por un momento se le había olvidado que tenía el amuleto con los poderes de los dioses y se le ocurrió una pequeña idea que terminaría con toda esta pelea que ya se estaba haciendo vieja.

-Muy bien, perrito, ven aquí...

El animal corrió hacia ella con plena intención de atacarla con sus tres cabezas por lo que Lauren espero, lo necesitaba muy cerca para hacer lo que planeaba y tal y como había apredido en los miles de entrenamientos con los fae, debía esperar.

_Respira...uno...dos...tres..._

Lauren se movió al mismo momento que pudo sentir el aliento del animal y sonrió girandose para pasar su manos sobre las tres cabezas antes de apartarse y dejar que el perro se detuviera y comenzara a estornudar como si ella hubiera usado algo que le había provocado alergía.

-Un problema menos-dijo Lauren.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Hades.

Lauren se giro con una enorme sonrisa antes de ver como el animal de Hades la miraba y babeaba como un cachorro lanzandose a los brazos de Lauren esta vez para lamerle la cara y hacerla reir ante la sorpresa de Hades que no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-¡Cerberus!-grito Hades-¡Que haces! ¡Mátala!

-No va a hacerlo, es mi amigo-dijo Lauren acariciando una de las cabezas-. Verás, siempre he tenido habilidad para caer bien a la gente pero ahora con el amuleto, esa habilidad a aumentado y ahora este pequeño es mi colega, ¿verdad?

Cerberus ladró acariciando a Lauren con su ocico antes de que Hades se levantara usando sus propios poderes para hacer que el perro aullara y se encogiera en el suelo de dolor mientras Lauren tocaba su cabeza lentamente y miraba al dios con odio.

-Dejalo-gruño Lauren.

-Es mi bestia, diosa-dijo Hades-. Si me traiciona, muere.

Pero Lauren no iba permitirlo y estaba cansada de estar debajo de las normas de Hades y Zeus por lo que dejo a sus poderes tomar el control de ella y comenzó a brillar por sorpresa de Hades quien camino hacia atrás intentando cubrirse de la luz que la diosa desprendía.

-No tolero que nadie me de ordenes, Hades y mucho menos tú-gruño Lauren-. Soy una diosa pura, estúpido, nadie me controla...¡nadie!

El dios de la muerte saltó asustado por la fuerza que desprendía la diosa antes de sentir como Lauren lo levantaba en el aire y lo ponía a su altura quedando cara a cara con él.

-De ahora en adelante vas a quedarte aquí para siempre, Hades-gruño Lauren-. Vas a guardar las almas como has hecho hasta ahora pero jamás volverás a pisar el Olimpo, si necesito algo de ti yo vendré personalmente a buscarte.

-Soy un dios...-comenzó Hades.

-¡No distutas a tu señora!-grito Lauren-. Ahora vete a tu trono y ni siquiera pienses en querer vengarte porque si lo intentas, no perdonaré la vida, ¿entendido?

Hades tragó saliva antes de asentir y Lauren lo soltó haciendolo caer al suelo mientras señalaba a Cerberus que se acercó a ella y se dejó acariciar haciendo a la diosa sonreir antes de mirarlo.

-¿Que dices, amigo? ¿Vienes conmigo?-pregunto Lauren con una sonrisa-. Estoy segura de que vas a ser el animal más consentido del mundo con Kenzi y mi bebe.

El animal ladró y Lauren rió tocando su lomo para hacer a Cerberus brillar mientras tomaba la forma normal de un doverman y sus tres cabezas pasaban a ser una sola haciendo a Lauren asentir y acariciar al perro cariñosamente.

-Vamonos de aqui-susurro Lauren.

Y con un fuerte brillo, Lauren desapareció con Cerberus dejando a Hades en el suelo mientras el dios se levantaba y caminaba a su trono con una muy pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Si señor...es nuestra diosa-dijo el dios del inframundo.

Lo había provado en el mundo humano, más tarde ante Zeus y ahora delante de él haciendose a si misma valedora de ser lo que estaba llamada a ser.

Nada más y nada menos que la diosa de los dioses.

* * *

><p>Bo esperaba pacientemente a que Lauren volviera a el tras ver la paliza que había conseguido darle a Hades y como había transformado al su perro en un mero animal de compañía que la sucubo no tenía ningún problema en adoptar.<p>

A su lado podía ver a Zeus finalmente redirse a la verdad y al resto de las diosas saltar y aplaudir al saber que finalmente su Siria había cumplido su destino y se había coronado como reina de los dioses, aunque faltaba la presentación oficial.

Pero aún así, había algo que todavía la tenía algo preocuapada y que precisamente tenía que ver con la nueva posición de la mujer que amaba.

-¿Estas bien, Bo?-pregunto Artemisa a su lado.

-Si, pero...Artemisa, cuando Lauren sea declarada diosa de dioses...¿tendrá que quedarse aquí con vosotros?-murmuro Bo lentamente.

Artemisa tocó el brazo de la reina de los fae antes de sentir la mano de su compañera en la cintura y ver a Atenea quien sonrió a Bo cariñosamente acariciando su mejilla.

-Es una posibilidad, Bo y no sabemos como Siria se sentirá ahora con sus nuevos poderes pero...-murmuro Atenea.

-Nuestra hija no es como nosotros, Bo, ella no se ha regido por nuestras leyes y eso la hace especial por si sola, por eso, no sabemos que hará pero apuesto a que buscará una manera de poder estar contigo y con el bebe-dijo Artemisa.

-¿Tu crees?-murmuro Bo.

-¿Lo dudas?

La voz de Lauren llenó el salón rápidamente mientras Bo se giraba y sonreía dejando escapar el aire que no sabía que estaba sosteniendo antes de correr hacia Lauren y fundirse con ella en un apasionado beso que hizo a las dos sonreir y calmar sus ansias mientras se agarraban la una a la otra con fuerza.

-No dudo, Lauren pero...pero nunca me he visto así-dijo Bo-. Y no creo que pudiera sobrevivir a tu abandono.

La diosa tocó la cara de su reina levemente antes de dejarle otro beso, este mucho más pausado y tranquilo que hizo a Bo temblar de pies a cabeza incluso después de que Lauren se separara y la mirar a los ojos.

-Te amo, ¿lo entiendes? Y te prometí que iba a vivir por ti, para ti y contigo para siempre-susurro Lauren-. Eso no va a cambiar, aunque tengo que hacer algunos cambios.

Bo sonrió y abrazó a Lauren antes de sentir el vinculo que su bebe estrecho entre las dos cuando sintieron su pequeña presencia, era diminuta pero sus poderes ya eran inmensos mostrandoles todo el amor que tenía para ellas.

-Diosa...-susurro Zeus detrás de ella.

Lauren dejo un beso más en los labios de su reina antes de mirar a Zeus y asentir, había llegado la hora de la verdad y ella debía tomar la decisión más importante de toda su vida.

Una que cambiaría el destino de los dioses para siempre.


	24. Chapter 23

**Capitulo 23: The Promised Future**

Zeus estaba nervioso, nunca había estado preparado para esto pero ahora era mucho peor porque el momento estaba delante de él y ni siquiera sabía que iba a pasar una vez que Lauren se convirtiera en lo que estaba llamada a ser.

-Este es el lugar donde los dioses juran fidelidad a su pateón-dijo Zeus señalando a uno de los tronos-. Y ese...ese es mi trono...digo...su trono...

-Zeus, seamos sinceros aquí, ¿quieres? Yo no necesito todo esto-dijo Lauren lentamente.-. No quiero ser una diosa de dioses si no puedo estar con la persona que amo.

Zeus se quedó boquiabierto mientras la miraba, no podía creer que alguien estuviera dispuesto a dejar pasar la oportunidad de ser lo que estaba llamado a ser solo por el amor a otra persona.

Para él no era algo normal.

-Este es un honor que no se da a todos, diosa-dijo Zeus.

-Mi honor es estar con Bo-dijo Lauren-. Además, no me gustaría en convertirme en alguien como tu.

-¿Como yo?

-Un ser que solo ansia el poder y no tiene ningún tipo de compasión y sentimientos por nadie.

Zeus suspiró, no podía decir que Lauren no tenía razón pero por otro lado estaba rabioso de que ella tratara el convertirse en el ser más grande del universo como si no fuera nada cuando para él lo era todo.

-Nada es más importante que regir a los dioses...

-¿Tu crees? ¿Que hay de mi familia?-pregunto Lauren cruzandose de brazos-¿Que pasa con mis amigos? ¿Mi bebe?

-Son insignificates al lado de esto...

Lauren lo miro detenidamente durante varios minutos sin realmente poder creerse lo que oía de él, era como si fuera una máquina que decía todo esto pero podía ver en sus ojos que no lo terminaba de sentir del todo.

-Yo nunca seré como tu, Zeus, esa es la diferencia-dijo Lauren-. Pero si quieres hablar de tronos y de tu creencía sobre como no me importa el mio adelante, eres libre de opinar.

-¿Mi creencia? ¡Es lo que es!-grito Zeus-. Solo te importa tu maldita familia y a pesar de eso tienes todo el derecho a reinar sobre nosotros, a ser todo y a decidir todo cuando te plazca, dices que no quieres ser como yo pero como serás tu cuando decidas que te importa más tu familia que la vida de todos los dioses que regentan este lugar y que estan ahora en tus manos.

Lauren miro hacia otro lado sintiendo lo que él decía y respiró, Zeus era un maldito estúpido que no sabía dirigir nada pero ella era la diosa de dioses o esperaba serlo cuando reinara y podía decidir nuevas leyes y nuevos comienzos para todos.

Incluso para él.

-¿Tanto te importa el panteón?-pregunto Lauren.

-Es mi vida, todo lo que me queda-dijo Zeus-. Y tu lo tratas como si nada...

-No lo trato como si nada, evaluo mis opciones-dijo ella-. Y creo que he tomado una decisión.

-¿Como?

_Igual me arrepiento de esto..._

-Zeus..quiero tomar mi cargo y tomar mi primera decisión como diosa de dioses si te parece bien-dijo Lauren.

-No es que pueda opinar lo contrario.-murmuro Zeus.

Lauren rodó sus ojos mientras lo veía caminar hacia el trono y poner su manos sobre la profecía que había delante de él antes de que la señalara para que se acercara hasta donde estaban él.

_Aquí esta el momento de la verdad..._

Miro para atrás y deseo con todas sus fuerzas que Bo y los demás estuvieran allí con ella solo para abrir los ojos y mirar como todos la rodeaban con sonrisas y sorpresas haciendo a la diosa mirar a Zeus quien sopló y siguió con lo que estaban haciendo.

-¿Tienes que tener audiencia para esto?-pregunto Zeus.

-No, tengo que tener a mi familia, viejo-dijo Lauren-. Ahora hagamoslo...

Zeus la miro un segundo antes de poner su mano sobre la profecía y señalar para que Lauren pusiera la de ella sobre la de él cerrando los ojos para invocar el poder del más allá y poner fin a la busqueda de quien se merecía realmente aquel trono.

-Yo, Zeus dios del rayo y hasta hoy dios de los dioses, le concedo mi poder y buenaventura a Siria, la diosa pura hija de Atenea y Artemisa quien con su dominio, fuerza y valentía a conseguido no solo hacerse un merecedor hueco entre nosotros, si no también coronarse fielmente como mi herededera...-susurro el dios.

Lauren suspiró sintiendo el poder romper dentro de ella mientras el calor la invadía y comenzaba a brillar con fuerza incapaz de detenerse, era como si toda ella fuera puro poder haciendola sentir por primera vez como siempre la habían llamado.

Una diosa pura.

-Aguanta...Siria...-susurro Zeus-. El poder esta reconociendote, dejale fluir.

Lauren suspiró, podía sentir cerca de ella a Bo quien estaba al lado de sus madres, las tres la miraban con preocupación al igual que Kenzi y Hale y Dyson y Tamsin sobre los que ahora podía ver claramente los lazos del destino igual que en Vex y Evony, Bruce también radiaba de fuerza con ternura y Trick parecía casi tan brillante como ella misma.

Pero hubo una cosa que pudo sentir más que las demás, la fuente de su amor por Bo y la fuerza de su bebe dentro de ella.

-Mi hija...-susurro Lauren.

Y entonces, el calor de su poder se hizo fuerte en ella y Lauren respiró, sintiendo como se ajustaba en su cuerpo y le permitía finalmente abrir los ojos para mirar al resto de la gente como la nueva diosa de los dioses.

-Inclinaos ante la reina-rugió Zeus.

-No...-dijo Lauren-. Mi familia jamás se inclinara ante mi.

Pero a pesar de su protesta, todos ellos, uno por uno se inclinaron mostrandole su respeto y cariño mientras la miraban con sonrisas haciendo a Lauren reir antes de que les ordenara levantarse y caminara hasta Bo a quien tomo en sus brazos con cariño.

-Eso a sido muy vergonzoso...-murmuro la rubia.

-¿Porque? ¿No podemos pagarle nuestro tributo a la diosa de los dioses?-pregunto Bo divertida.

-El unico tributo que me tienes que pagar tu es en la cama...mi reina-mustió Lauren mordiendo sensualmete el labio inferior de la sucubo.

-¡Hola! ¡Muchos ojos mirando aquí!-grito Kenzi rompiendo el momento.

Bo y Lauren rieron mientras se mantenían cogidas de la mano y la diosa de dioses recibía felicitaciones por parte de los fae y las valkyrias quien tomaron a Lauren en un fuerte y agradable abrazo.

-Sabíamos que este día llegaría...-susurro Acacia-...te lo mereces...

-Ahora todo esta en tu mano, Lauren-dijo Tamsin-. Tu eres el futuro con Bo y nosotras estaremos siempre a tu lado.

Lauren sonrió asintiendo a quienes la habían cuidado tanto cuando ella no era más que un bebe y se giro a su madres que la abrazaron con mucho cariño y le dijeron sus felicitaciones al oído.

-Gracias...-susurro Lauren-. Os quiero mucho.

-Nosotras también, cariño-dijo Atenea.

-Hagas lo que hagas sobre este asunto siempre serás nuestra bebe, pequeña...-susurro Artemisa.

Lauren asintió y luego miro a Zeus que estaba apartado de todos recibiendo miradas de una Afrodita y una Hera que intentaban sin éxito seguir enfadadas con él a pesar de que tenían cada motivo para hacerlo.

-Zeus...ven...-dijo Lauren.

El dios se acercó a ella listo para recibir su castigo cuando sintió la mano de Lauren su pecho y la miro a los ojos, no viendo más que compasión y diversión en ellos como si este momento fuera el mejor de su vida.

Todo lo contrario a lo que él sentía.

-Diosa...aceptaré tu castigo...-susurro Zeus.

-Pues menos mal...porque mi castigo será que te quedarás aquí, guiando los panteones como hasta ahora pero...-dijo Lauren-...bajo la supervisión de mis madres y Afrodita y Hera. Quiero que estes aquí y me llames cuando sea necesario...en resumen, que seas mi yo aquí excepto cuando deba estar realmente yo.

Zeus sintió que la boca le golpeaba el suelo casi como a todos los que los rodeaban pero Lauren sentía que eso era lo que debía hacer y de esta manera, ella podía ir a casa con Bo mientras dejaba a sus madres y sus amigas hacerse cargo del Olimpo que estaría bajo su mando pero representado por el dios del rayo.

-¿Me estas diciendo que sea tu mano derecha?-pregunto Zeus.

-Te digo que no te pases un pelo si aceptas esto porque si me traicionas volvere aquí y te chamuscare el trasero hasta no dejar nada de ti-dijo Lauren quien luego giro al resto de diosas-¿Podreis hacerlo?

-Uhmm...si...-mustió Hera.

-Claro...-dijo Afrodita.

-Si no hay más remedio-dijo Artemisa.

-De acuerdo...-dijo Atenea alargando las palabras.

Lauren entonces se dio la vuelta para caminar con su familia cuando se encontró cuando sintió una mano cogiendo su muñeca y se giro para ver todavía la mirada sorprendida de Zeus.

-Lauren...

-Solo dime que vas a cumplir las ordenes-dijo Lauren-. Y ya esta, eres un dolor en el trasero pero haré el esfuerzo de aguantarte si cumples tu promesa.

-Lo...lo haré-dijo Zeus.

Lauren sonrió y finalmente miro a Bo quien tenía una tierna sonrisa en los labios y la estrechaba con cariño dandole toda la paz que podía desear mientras miraba a sus madres y al resto de sus amigos sintiendo como si de verdad hubiera llegado a donde quería estar.

-Bueno...hora de volver a casa...-dijo Kenzi.

-Hablando de eso...la casa club...-comenzó Artemisa.

-Tendrá paredes, mama...-dijo Lauren.

-Pero...

-Adios...

Y antes de que Artemisa pudiera decir nada más los fae y Lauren desaparecieron dejando a la diosa de la caza con la palabra en la boca mientras Hera y Afrodita se rían y Atenea la abrazaba con cariño.

-Cariño...

-Creo que me acabo de sentir verdaderamente como una madre...-dijo Artemisa.

-Tranquila...-susurro Atenea-. Yo puedo enseñarte como una mujer se siente con otra.

Solo necesito eso antes de desaparecer seguidas por Afrodita y Hera y dejando a Zeus a solas mientras el dios suspiraba y se sentaba en un otro que habia aparecido al lado de el de Lauren con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Corren buenos tiempos para el universo...-susurro él.

Y eso, a pesar de si mismo, era la mejor noticia que había recibido en mucho tiempo.

**-Heartguard-**

_**Tres años más tarde...**_

-Ante todos vosotros, es un honor presentar para mi a mi nieta, la reina de todos los fae y su esposa, la diosa de los dioses, Ysabeu McCorrigan y Lauren Siria Lewis.

Los aplausos no tardaron en escucharse por toda la sala mientras Bo y Lauren hacian su entrada, alrededor de ellos, sus amigos faes y dioses los miraban con la felicidad brillando en sus miradas mientras ella finalmente hacian realidad la profecía que las había unido para siempre.

-Mi reina...unas palabras...-susurro Trick pasandole el microfono.

-Gracias, abuelo...-susurro Bo besando su mejilla.

Trick sonrió y se apartó besando también la mano de Lauren quien acepto su gesto de buen grado antes de que él se reuniera con Aife en la mesa y las mirara con todo el orgullo del mundo.

-Bueno...a sido un largo viaje para llegar hasta aquí, ¿verdad? Todavia recuerdo todas las fiestas y locuras que hacía con Kenzi antes de ni siquiera saber quien era o lo que me deparaba el destino...

-Grandes noches, si señora...-dijo Kenzi levantando su copa.

Bo rió, las memorias de sus noches con Kenzi, de sus extraños desayunos de vodka y pizza y sus inumerables partidas para ver quien mataba más zoombies estarían guardadas para siempre en su mente por muchos siglos que pasaran juntas.

-Si que lo eran...pero ahora tenemos mucho más que eso y todo gracias a quien intentó matarme, a mi abuelo y a uno de mis mejores amigos quienes se encargaron de buscar la mejor guardaespaldas digna de una reina-dijo Bo-. Por cierto, Hale, tienes un gran ojo para escoger guardianes.

Trick rió, Dyson le guiñó un ojo antes de poner sus manos sobre una muy embarazada Tamsin y Hale levantó su copa en señal de saludo mientras Kenzi besaba su mejilla y lo abrazaba contra ella dando paso a una Evony que se limitó a sonreir mientras Vex le pasaba ua copa y saludaba a Bo con una enorme sonrisa.

-El amor de mi vida, dificil creerlo, ¿Verdad? Pero es así y no puedo si no más que estar agradecida por venir a mi, cuidarme y hacerme la mujer más feliz del mundo haciendome a mi portadora de su bebe nacido de este amor tan fuerte entre nosotras que a venido para quedarse-susurro Bo-. Te amo, Lauren Siria Lewis y hoy, delante de todos, juro para siempre que seré tu reina y la compañera que necesitas a tu lado por toda la eternidad.

La gente alrededor de ellas aplaudió con fuerza mientras Lauren la acercaba y la besaba con todo el amor que sentía por ella explotandole en el pecho antes de coger el microfono y mirar a Bo.

-En este momento, donde la vida nos sonrie...yo simplemente quiero agradecer de todo corazón a Tamsin y Acacia por darme su compañía y entregarme a los humanos que me dieron la mejor infancia y adolescencia del mundo-susurro Lauren con lágrimas en los ojos-. Y a mis madres...dios, quiero daros las gracias a todos por este camino, por traerme hasta Bo, por teneros aquí ahora, a mi lado.

-No hacía falta hacernos llorar-dijo Bruce desde una esquina.

Lauren rió haciendo reir a todos mientras Bo le quitaba el microfono y la besaba una vez más con la determinación de saber que iban a empezar un nuevo futuro.

El futuro que les sonreía y se abría delante de ellas como un nuevo sol sobre el que reinarían para siempre.

-Ma...ma...-dijo un pequeña niña que se agarro a las faldas de Bo.

La reina de los fae sonrió mientras cogía a la pequeña hija que había tenido con Lauren y que ahora las miraba con su mirada marrón brillante y su pelo oscuro flotando con una mezcla de auras dorada y azul.

-¿Quieres decir algo, Siria?-susurro Lauren besando la cabeza de su hija.

La pequeña sonrió y levantó las manos bajando las luces del lugar y poniendo la música antes de que Kenzi gritara y riera mirando a la heredera de los dos reinos moviendose al son de la música.

-¡Esa es mi chica!-grito Kenzi.

Bo rió abrazando a su pequeña mientras Lauren sonreía y veía a su pequeña hija caminar lentamente hacia el grupo de gente con su madre al mismo tiempo que tenía una visión que le llenó el corazón de felicidad.

Era su hija, reinando en el Olimpo y en la tierra con su sonrisa firme y sus ojos bondadosos, con su propia familia detrás.

-Algún día...-susurro Lauren-. Algún día...

Siria la miro y le sonrió y entonces supo que todo lo que había pasado había valido la pena por este momento.

Y por todos los que faltaban por venir.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:**¡Se acabo! Muchisimas gracias a todos por leer esta historia, espero que os haya gustado.

Bueno, sabeis que siempre os dejo el resumen de mi nueva historia pero como hoy es mi cumpleaños he decidido que voy a hacer algo mejor que eso, ¡voy a subir el prólogo!

La historia se llama "Claiming Destiny" y es mi propia cuarta temporada.

Gracias todos y nos vemos

inolvidable23


End file.
